Spikey Haired Weirdo
by FireThatFox
Summary: One Shot humor
1. Chapter 1

The worthless breath stealers, a plague upon the world, his world. How dare they tell him who to marry, how dare they suggest he needs someone at his side for anything. A waste, that is what women were. He didn't hate women, he liked them very much, he just didn't have time for them right now. There were more important things to deal with, more important things he wanted.

Madara sighed as he looked out over the forest, his forest. He stood tall, as tall and straight as the tree he stood upon. Like the tree, he would bend, for a certain few, but would not break. They only saw the now, the near future. His dream, his vision, he saw so much farther. He wanted it all, the world, eternity. A very small voice in the back of his head conceded, it will be a very lonely eternity. He was okay with that though, he didn't need anyone.

Izuna was drawing near, one of his certain few, his little brother. Madara turned to greet him as he landed on a branch below the one he stood upon.

"The council awaits your choice of bride Madara, they grow ever impatient." Izuna says with a small smirk.

Izuna knows his brother, the council can hold their breath and choke on it. They will run out of patience long before Madara gives in to their demands.

"Let them wait. They are a relic of a bygone era. I do not need to marry, you can carry on the mainline of succession for the Uchiha." Madara has said it many times before.

"You say that brother but who am I to marry, why should I marry any more than you?" Izuna laughs.

"There are no women of interest, none so strong as to turn my head and certainly not yours. In or out of our clan, and you know, the elders will not allow us to marry outside of the clan even if there was a woman to pique our interest." Izuna continued to watch his brother.

"Allow. The concept is lost on me. I am the strongest in our generation, the strongest in our clan's history, the audacity of them, the idiocracy. I condemn them. I will wed when and who I wish. I doubt that time will ever come however, I look around me and all I see is fault, weakness, liabilities. Our clan is strong but we can be so much stronger. They choke us with such limitations." Madara is disgusted with the council, he despises the elders and their so called wisdom.

"I tried to tell them, they don't listen. Come, brother, the war council has called a meeting, you are needed." Izuna leaped to the next tree and then the next back to the Uchiha compound.

Madara smiles, war, that is one thing he is very good at, killing, one thing he really enjoys, blood, the smell, the taste, the rush. Madara grins, running his hand over the hilt of the Gun Bai on his back. They want him to find a woman to wed. He won't settle for just anyone, love, is the Uchiha's greatest strength and it's greatest curse. He will marry only for love. How does one find love in the midst of war, love in blood and death? No, love is not for him, so he will not wed.

The war council met, marriage was not mentioned and Izuna followed his brother out of the main Uchiha meeting building to the training field.

No words were spoken, they were not needed. The fire Jutsu left his mouth before he could spin the block Izuna's well placed kick. Slash to his abdomen had him stepping back, the pain, real, the blood, dripping down his side soaking into his pants. A wild grin split his face.

"Oh shit." Izuna jumped high into the air flipping back and over another fire jutsu that exploded around him.

"I've unleashed the beast." He laughed at his brother who stalked his every move, red eyes blaring.

"Come Izuna! You still have far to go before you can taunt me like that and back it up!" Madara went in for a crushing blow, fists held at the ready flying down over Izuna's head, fire encased him.

A shockwave rent the air, loud, piercing, it made their ears bleed and pain shot through their spines.

"What the hell...Izuna!" His brother lay on the ground, hunched over in upon himself, blood dripping off his chin, blood seeping out of his eyes.

A heap of something, pink, lay not far from his brother. A girl, she moaned and sat up, hand to her head.

Madara teleported to his brother positioning himself in between the unknown and Izuna.

The girl rose to her feet, fists clenched, long pink hair flying in the wind. "Damn you Kaguya! You fucking bitch! I'm going to fucking rip your head off and cut off every limb then beat your broken body with them! Do you hear me!" Her voice was loud, her voice was strong, she was the most stunningly beautiful thing Madara had ever seen.

She was also the cause of his brother's pain.

"Who are you?" Madara demanded.

The girl turned quickly and faced him, her stance defensive, her posture straight.

She is strong, this girl. Madara smiled.

"Who are you girl?" Madara asked more forcefully.

"No one that concerns you Uchiha! Mind your own business!" She started to stomp away from them but he flickered in front of her.

"Your feet rest on Uchiha land, my brother is on the ground and bleeding because of you, it is my business. Do not make me ask again. Who are you?" Madara's red eyes flared dangerously. Beautiful or not, she was a threat and he wasn't taking her lightly.

"Haruno Sakura." She said without bowing, without any other formal words of greeting…

"Are you always so rude to clan heads Haruno Sakura, when you are on their own land uninvited." Madara was grinning at her. Very few people had the audacity, the confidence, the utter gall to speak to him in such a way, or the foolishness.

"I owe you no respect, you who care only for war, only for death, you know nothing else. Why should I show you any respect, you have not earned it." She stood facing him head on, hands on her hips leaning forward slightly.

This slip of a girl!

Izuna rose to his feet beside his brother laughing.

"Looks like you found someone to marry brother." Izuna clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations.

"What?" Madara and Sakura said at the same time then glared at one another.

"I said." Izuna grinned and said very slowly so both of them could hear him clearly. "It looks like you found someone to marry brother."

Sakura scoffed, "As if I would marry someone as stupid looking as him, he is carrying a big fan, how dumb is that, and what's with his hair! Ever heard of a brush?"

"You have pink hair! Whoever heard of pink hair on a kunoichi. Those green eyes too! I mean you look like a decoration leftover from the Spring Festival!" Madara countered.

"Why you big. Fat. ugly. Spiky haired. Weirdo!" Sakura stalked up to him and poked him in the chest without chakra.

"Careful sweetheart, the last person who poked me got impaled on my fist." Madara both sneered at her and admired her for her gall at the same time.

"Don't call me sweetheart Uchiha!" She shoved him with chakra this time and he went flying backward into a tree.

Before she could turn around to walk away as she had planned he was back in front of her gripping her arms behind her back and shoved her to the ground.

"Learn some manners you foul mouthed little spit of a girl, you are talking to the clan head of the Uchiha!" He flipped her over and tied her hands behind her back and rose from her prostrate body.

She spit dirt and grass out of her mouth, "I'm going to fucking kill you , you , you." She stammered.

"Spikey haired weirdo?" Izuna provided.

…and that is how Sakura and Madara met when Kaguya sent her back in time...


	2. Chapter 2

Madara cast his brother a look of annoyance before turning his attention back to the growling pink haired girl at his feet.

"You're going to come back to the compound with us girl." He started but was soon cut off with an amused snort from said girl.

"Like hell I am." She snapped the ropes that he had bound her wrists with and jumped to her feet throwing a punch out all in one fluid motion.

Madara leapt back from the attack.

"You tie ropes like a girl Uchiha!" Sakura taunted from several feet away.

Izuna started to laugh again but stopped and coughed up a bit of blood..

Sakura paused in her taunting of the spiky haired monster and looked at his younger, more polite brother.

"Are you hurt from my entrance to this world?" She asked, not unkindly but forcefully.

"Entrance? Yes, I believe I am." Izuna coughed again as if on cue, turned to the side away from her field of vision and spit out some blood.

Sakura jumped down from her tree and strode over to the slimmer younger Uchiha with a look of concern in her eye.

So surprised was Madara by her sudden change in mood he let her walk past him without a word.

Sakura stopped in front of Izuna, "I can heal you, it was my fault, though not on purpose mind you." She tried to smile in a brief apology for falling out of the sky and injuring him.

"Not at all flower." He flirted with her shamelessly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the attempted flirting which made Izuna grin at her and Madara roll his own eyes in turn.

Her hand glowed green with healing chakra as she lifted it to Izuna's face and touched him lightly over his eyes. Madara watched in suspicious fascination as the swelling disappeared and the redness faded.

"Your optic nerves are fried and damaged. I can heal those for you too if you like but I'll need more chakra for that, it will take much more than I have right now." She mumbled out as she moved to heal the cut on his chest.

"You can heal the Sharingan?" Madara blurted out, his dignity forgotten momentarily.

"Of course I can. I'm the best fucking medic in the world right now." Sakura said smugly and turned her attention back to Izuna who had his eyes closed and was thoroughly enjoying her attentions to him.

Madara looked at her in surprise at her claim, the only known medic in the world was Senju Hashirama.

"Take a deep breath." Sakura instructed.

Izuna opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Exhale slowly." She commanded much to his amusement.

"Good, now let's see." She hummed to herself.

"Everything else looks okay , some minor bruising but it can't be helped, I'm running low on chakra as I said so maybe later." She lowered her hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you Lady Sakura." Izuna bowed slightly to her in respect.

Sakura blushed and smiled making her look more like the young woman she was rather than the hard doctor she tried to portray herself as.

"I have a cut across my ribs." Madara said, stepping forward.

"I'm sure you won't die from it either." She bit back, her face falling back into a hard exterior.

"You healed my brother." Madara protested.

"He isn't a big headed ass." She put her hand on her hip and leaned over a bit glaring at him.

Secretly, Madara thought he had never seen anything more adorable in his life but outwardly he was officially offended.

"I command you to heal my wound." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed out loud. Izuna stifled a small snicker and looked away when his brother's gaze snapped to him.

"I've never taken commands from an Uchiha, and I'm not going to start now, asshole." She smirked at his drop jaw reaction.

Sakura and Madara stood there glaring at one another until Izuna coughed pointedly.

"If you're done flirting with one another, I'm hungry and would like to go back to the compound. Perhaps you would like to join us Lady Sakura?" Izuna asked her with a small smile on his lips.

Sakura flushed a bright red and was just about to incline her head and accept the offer when Madara openly scoffed.

"I was not flirting with her, if anyone was flirting it was you, and Lady? She isn't a lady, what kind of lady speaks like that and shows such little respect to a clan lord?" Madara was annoyed. Why did she seem to like his little brother so much more than him?

"If being a lady means acting weak, and holding my tongue I'd rather be a peasant, be strong and say whatever I damn well please, but lady or not, I'm not taking shit from you." She all but stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little brat you, little you you…"Madara stuttered.

"Sassy pink haired freak?" Izuna offered, winning him a glare from both Madara and Sakura this time.

Izuna didn't bother waiting, he started off toward the compound assuming they would either follow or they wouldn't.

He snickered to himself as he heard them grumbling and exchanging small insults back and forth all the way back to the compound. Both red in the face with anger and frustration, he waved the guards away and they passed through the compound gates much to the interest of all the Uchiha who stopped in their daily routine to watch the strangely dressed woman speaking harshly to their clan head and his brother who seemed to be ignoring it all.

"Stop snarling at one another like dogs long enough to order, you're attracting attention." Izuna grinned at them as they looked up from their verbal battle to notice they were within the compound and standing before a food stand.

Madara smoothed his clothes down and sat down on the bench effectively taking up too much room so that Sakura had to sit next to Izuna. Izuna didn't mind.

Sakura rifled through her pouch a bit and came up with a bit of money."Do they take this kind of money here?" She held the Konoha money out for their inspection.

"No." Madara said shortly not bothering to look.

"How unusual." Izuna picked up one of the coins in Sakura's hand to look at it more closely.

"Don't worry about payment, I will pay for you as a thank you for healing me. But where are you from, I have never seen coins like this before." Izuna looked at her with renewed fascination.

"I'm a long way from home. I was, we were, my village and many others were fighting a war and...there was the Rabbit goddess, she used a jutsu and I came...I'm not sure how to get back." Sakura bit her lip and looked away from the two brothers.

Madara for the first time since he had met her looked at her with sympathy.

"So you, don't know where any of your friends are? Your family?" He asked her, his voice kind for once.

Sakura turned to him with blank eyes, "No."

"I'm sorry. Family is important." He looked almost embarrassed as he said it and she softened a bit.

"Family is important, and friends, and my village." She looked down at her hands.

She was confused. She had obviously been sent back in time. This Madara was nothing like the one she knew in her time. She had never heard of Izuna before and didn't know what to expect but she liked him, he reminded her of Sasuke a little, but he smiled much more and was nicer...okay so maybe not so much reminder to her in actions but in looks.

So deeply engrossed with her own thoughts the subtle looks and silent conversation of the two brothers went unnoticed until Izuna cleared his throat and said kindly, "Perhaps until you get word from one of your friends or family members, you might consider staying with us? Here at the compound?"

"Here?" She said surprised.

"Only if you like, and only until you can go home." Madara added not wanting his brother to steal all the credit.

"Oh, um, maybe." She said as a young girl came up to the table bowing low to take their orders.

The food was delicious, Sakura had been starving. There had been little food left during the war, the surrounding lands like most others had been ravished and destroyed. The armies had taken what they had needed as they moved like a plague across the lands, the civilians had parted with as much as they could, knowing it was all for the greater good. Even with all the unity, even with the united hope for a brighter future, crops needed time to grow and farmers to work the land. War destroyed, peace replenished.

Sakura bit her lip filled with guilt. Here she was eating white rice wrapped in seaweed, rich mushroom soup and dango when there hadn't been white rice for the troops for months, they had been eating millet, chicken feed for longer than Sakura cared to remember and that on half ration. The rice caught in her throat and she choked.

Izuna pretended not to notice her struggle, but Madara stared at her openly, curiously.

"Tell me about this war of yours." He said,

"It is not my war. We didn't ask for it, nor did we want it." Her voice came out harder than she had meant, but she didn't care. Her war? It was his fucking war! He didn't know that though, the reasonable , the logical side of her brain told her but she ignored it and glared at him.

"Brother." Izuna said carefully.

Madara opened his mouth to say something but looked once more at the girl who had looked away and was scowling at a tree in the distance, and shut his mouth.

"Like I said Sakura chan, you are more than welcome to stay here, at the compound with us, if you like. I understand if you chose to find lodging elsewhere though." Izuna said calmly hoping to take her mind from her dark thoughts.

"If you do choose to leave, we will not stop you, but allow us to provide you with a bit of money? Your money, I am sorry to say will not likely be accepted by many in the land of Fire." Izuna was a kind hearted sort, gentle and he was quickly becoming rather fond of this brash, confusing young woman.

"Thank you Izuna kun." Sakura returned the endearment with a small smile.

"I would greatly appreciate that. I do not wish to impose upon your goodwill, I am flattered and fully aware of the depth of your offer. It pains me but I must refuse the lodging. I need to find out, to see for myself, if I might be able to find my way home." Her words were polite, cultured and refined. She spared a glance at Madara and a small smirk which completely ruined the effect as far as Izuna was concerned but Madara seemed to find it humorous.

"So, you do know how to speak like a Lady, you simply choose, what, not to?" He was baiting her and they both knew it.

"I talk as I see fit, to those around me. If you talk down to me, I'll talk down to you, show me respect, and I will give you nothing less." She said sweetly earning her a laugh from Izuna and a slow smile from Madara.

"Well said love." Madara continued to smile at her.

"If your travels prove to be unsatisfying, please return to the compound, you will be welcome here." Madara said plainly without any snark or hidden meaning.

Sakura gracefully inclined her head to him.

"If I may suggest one thing." He paused and she lifted her head to him in inquiry.

"I think you look lovely but others might not share my opinion, you may wish to purchase a change of clothes for your travels. I mean you no offense, but it will draw less attention to you." Madara added when he saw the glint of defiance building in her eyes.

"Ah, perhaps you're right." She acquiesced.

Izuna motioned to their server.

"Izuna Sama?" The young girl bowed low.

"A change of clothes for the Lady please. Black with white trim, a green sash and...regular shinobi gear, not kunoichi mind you." He paused.

"Sakura, besides your beautifully powerful and dangerous hands, what other weapons are you versed in?" Izuna asked her.

Bewildered Sakura answered him, "Katana"

"One unmarked Katana of good quality. Please be sure that there are no clan symbols on the clothing. Quickly, now go." Izuna dismissed the young girl who fled out into the street.

"What was that?" Sakura asked confused.

"You will need clothes, I am making sure you have them before you leave. A good weapon of good quality will make both my brother and I feel much better while you are gone." Izuna said as if she ought to have known these things.

She mused if she was from this time, perhaps she ought to have.

"It was not necessary, I would have done as you suggested and gotten different clothes." She said without heat or animosity.

"Now you don't have to." Madara sipped his tea and smiled at her serenely.

"Uchihas, so bossy." She laughed.

"Known a few of us I take it?" Izuna asked her playfully.

Sakura's smile faded from her face, "Two, only two and they are...one is gone and the other, I hope I make it back in time to see him alive."

Madara and Izuna shared a look but said nothing.

Their meal had just finished when the young girl returned with Izuna's requested items. Sakura unwrapped the clothes and marveled at their quality and beauty. Izuna smiled into his tea cup at her evident pleasure.

"Go put them on." Madara suggested.

"Please Lady, if you will follow me, there is a room in the back you may use to change." The young girl bowed low to Sakura, as low as she had bowed to Izuna earlier and Sakura flinched.

"Thank you, but please, there is no need to rest on formalitty, please call me Sakura." Sakura smiled in what she thought was a kind way but the girl blanched and cast a wary look to both Madara and Izuna.

"Lady, I couldn't possibly." The young girl stuttered and Sakura rolled her eyes.

She followed the girl to the room indicated and changed.

"She is a bit odd isn't she, the way she speaks, and the way she refuses to be respected." Izuna said after he was sure Sakura couldn't hear them.

"Yes odd, she will not allow a servant to bow to her but to me she speaks venom and fire." Madara glowered.

"Quit pouting Madara, it means she likes you." Izuna teased.

"She hates me." Madara continued to pout.

"I don't think she hates you, but maybe she would like you more if you pulled your head out of your ass when you speak to her, what the hell were you thinking demanding she tell you about the war her people are fighting?" Izuna asked, giving him an exasperated look.

"Quiet, she comes." Madara hissed and picked up his tea cup.

It had been a long time since Sakura had felt so self conscious. Everyone dressed the same aside from the medics during the war, and all the medics dressed the same so what someone wore simply didn't compare to the death and the terror they lived day in and day out.

The fabric was fine and soft against her skin. The young girl had thoughtfully brought her underclothes as well as the short battle kimono and pants. The sandals fit her snugly and had straps for her senbon or kunai, she was more than pleased. It was functional and fit becomingly.

She had tied her pack under her obi of fine silk and her medic pack to the back of her waist. The girl had helped her tie her hair up, slipping the senbon into her hair in an artistic but functional manner. Sakura hoped she would be able to do it herself on her own in her travels.

The unwanted wave of self consciousness grew as she made her way back to their table. Both brothers had turned to watch her approach and he wasn't sure she liked the attention or the admiration she saw in both of their eyes. She only hoped her face wasn't too red.

"You look very nice Sakura chan." Izuna said softly as she sat down beside him on the bench again.

"Indeed." Was all Madara felt he could get out without embarrassing himself.

Green eyes rose to meet his devastatingly handsome coal through her fringe of pink hair and his breath caught in his throat. He cleared it and pointed to her katana.

Sakura picked the sword up from the cleared table and unsheathed it partially.

"It's beautiful, thank you Uchiha san, both of you." She bowed gracefully from her seat and they smiled.

Izuna handed her a black sash to strap her sword onto her back with when she was ready. He also pulled his own purse from his waist and handed it to her, all of it.

"Izuna kun, this is too generous, I must insist, your gifts were enough. I can not accept such generosity." She tried to push the purse back to him but typical of an Uchiha he simply smiled and tied it to her waist himself effectively ending the agreement.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Madara's smirk and simply inclined her head to Izuna.

She left after lunch with the promise to return if she was unsuccessful.

"Take this." Izuna pressed a gold necklace with the Uchiha clan crest dangling from it. "It will protect you if you run into any Uchiha in your travels, but be careful not to show it to anyone else." He warned her.

"I understand." She barely had an opportunity to look at the necklace as he reached around her and clasped it around her neck.

His eyes lingered on it briefly before he motioned her to tuck it into her shirt so it wouldn't be seen.

"Safe travels Sakura." Izuna smiled at her and stepped back to make room for his brother.

They were at the compound gates, the eyes of many Uchiha on them. Sakura assumed it was on purpose, to show the clan she was an ally. Madara or any Uchiha never did anything without a reason.

"If you need anything, or are in trouble, send word if you are able, we will assist you. We met under...poor circumstances. I hope our assistance makes up for my rudeness." With that he did the unthinkable, he bowed to her, only halfway but for him it was a monumental and significant gesture.

She heard a few gasps behind her but didn't look and neither did Madara.

"Thank you Madara Sama. I am indebted to you. If I can, I will repay your kindness some day." She bowed low to the waist to honor him, like she had pointedly refused to do when they had first met.

"Safe travels Sakura." Madara said and stepped back from her in farwell.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the compound, heading east, to where she had first appeared.

"Do you think we will see her again?" Izuna asked his brother as the small figure disappeared over the rise of the distant hill.

"I hope so." Was all Madara said.

"Me too." Izuna smiled.

"I wanna see her kick your ass again." Izuna smirked and they walked back to the main house arguing like the brothers they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing she used a minor earth jutsu to pull up a slab of earth to sit on. Her elbows on her knees she sat there and replayed the events in her head. There was nothing significant, nothing that might help her, at least nothing that came to her. Should she go back to the Uchiha compound? They had given her a decent amount of money. She had been surprised when she had counted it after leaving the compound.

Sakura didn't know how long she had sat there lost in thought and she wasn't sure what she should do. She decided her best option was to find an inn for the night and sleep on it. This however only led to another problem. Where would she find an inn? In her time there was a small village past the river along the border of a lake by the old Senju compound. It was a risk because undoubtedly the old Senju compound was currently not old but she had very few options at this point and she doubted the solution to her problem was back at the Uchiha compound with the Spiky Haired Weirdo.

Having set a plan of action she rose from her makeshift seat with renewed determination and set off in the direction of the river that would one day run through her village. Sakura came upon said river in the late afternoon and bent over the clear moving water to refresh herself. So focused on scooping up the cool water she hadn't recognized the tall man sitting in a tree across the way. Maybe it was her abrupt entrance into this era, perhaps she ought to blame her less than stellar run in with Madara Uchiha, whatever the case, whatever the excuse, she fell over backward surprised and caught off guard when said man landed mere feet from her drinking spot.

"I apologize for startling you kunoichi." The glint in the man's eye was evident as he extended his hand to help her up off of the ground.

"The fault is mine, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura was embarrassed, her face bloomed pink for a moment, then went white when she recognized the Shodaime standing before her.

"A dangerous habit for a kunoichi alone in the woods." It wasn't a taunt and Sakura recognized it for the logical statement that it was as well as the not so cleverly disguised inquiry.

Sakura smirked. He was asking her if she was a decoy.

"I can not fault you for your observation and thank you for the hand." She replied courteously.

Each stood straight looking the other over. Hashirama Senju looked very much like his great granddaughter Tsunade, or rather, she looked very much like him. The jawline was familiar, the tilt of the head while in observation and of course the intelligent knowing expression on his face. Ah, thought Sakura, he has made a decision. She almost smiled at him as she came to the realization she could read him as easily as her Shisou.

"Are you lost or in need of assistance kunoichi?" Hashirama asked her politely.

"None that you could assist me with Shinobi San." She smiled at him, she knew he did not know her and she of course did not know him but the familiarity to her mentor and Hokage made her feel more at ease, perhaps it was a mistake for his next inquiry caught her off guard yet again.

"What clan are you from and what brings you to this part of the woods if I may ask?"

"I have come from the Uchiha compound after receiving some assistance from the clan lord Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna whom I have just had the pleasure of a new acquaintance. I am looking for my friends and family who I have been violently separated from." Sakura found it was always best to tell the truth and knew any deceit on her part would be recognized by such a powerful and experienced shinobi as the Lord First.

"The Uchiha? You say you are a new acquaintance of the Uchiha?" His eyes held a note of suspicion as they continued to look at one another.

"Yes, a rather rough start if I might add, um, a slight misunderstanding that resulted in um, several verbal altercations." She learned from her mistakes, she wouldn't be accused of being rude to her mentor's ancestor and a small part of her wanted to impress the Lord First.

"Altercation? With Madara Uchiha?" The look of surprise was clear in his face now.

"Er, yes, I um, surprised him and his brother in the middle of a spar and um, called him a spiky haired weirdo in my um...frustration." She blushed and looked off to the side a bit.

Hashirama looked at her for a mere two seconds before his face split into a wide grin and mirth bubbled forth from his lips.

"I'm sure that went over well." Hashirama smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him in return.

"It went over better after I healed his brother Izuna's wounds that my entrance had accidentally caused. I will say his brother is much more pleasant than he is but I am willing to take some of the blame, I wasn't exactly in the best mood when we had first met." Sakura smiled sheepishly at the long haired man.

"Forgive me, I have not introduced myself, I am Hashirama Senju, leader of my clan." He inclined his head to her.

Sakura inclined her head to him,"I am Sakura Haruno, medic nin and trained kunoichi of a village very far from here and I am trying to find my way home."

Hashirama was amused by the pink haired woman before him who greeted and spoke to him as an equal. Her speech was odd to him but cordial enough, cultured and refined enough for him to consider her a woman of good family, trained as a medic nin, that had definitely caught his attention. He took in her stance, her weapons, her dress, yes, she definitely had caught his interest but what he was most interested in was her connection with the Uchiha, particularly Madara Uchiha.

"You say you just met the Uchiha?" He asked her.

"Yes. A few hours ago."

"So you have no affiliation with them as a whole?"

"No." Sakura said in full understanding of his intentions.

"How were you separated from your friends if I may ask?"

"We were at war with a goddess who used a strange jutsu on me, well, on my friend. I pushed him out of the way and was thrown instead. I didn't know what had happened, one moment I was standing beside my comrades fighting, and then I was falling from the sky onto the Uchiha." Sakura frowned, she wasn't sure how to tell the Lord First what had happened anymore than she had known how to tell the Uchiha.

"Hum, an interesting tale to be sure, how unfortunate to be seperated in such a dramatic way." He considered her.

"I am desperate to get back to my friends, my village. They need me." Her worry was evident on her face. She seemed to deflate before his eyes. What trauma she has suffered he thought and his heart went out to her.

"I will help you, if I can. Where are you staying if I might ask? If I hear anything about your friends or of this goddess I will send you word. Although I will admit, I have heard nothing of your war or this goddess and my scouts are well informed with the comings and goings int his area, of course you did say you come from far away." He tried to smile at her kindly.

"I do not have any lodgins yet, I was on my way to the village by the lake when you found me." She tried to smile at him.

"Village by the lake? There is no village that I know of by the lake." He told her. She wilted further at this news.

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what else to say.

"Come with me, you may stay at my compound, it isn't far, allow me to assist you if I can." His smile was warm and he reminded her of a more polished well spoken Naruto.

"I wouldn't wish to impose. I can pay for my lodgings the Uchiha did give me a purse to assist me." She began to protest.

"Madara gave you a purse?" Hashirama couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"Well, it was his brother Izuna but I assume it was from both of them, they fed me and gave me the clothes I wear as well as my weapon. I admit I was surprised, I had heard that um..." She didn't know how to say what she had heard from her history books or had seen in the 4th war...

Hashirama laughed, "I admit I am surprised. Madara doesn't usually take to people so kindly. We were acquainted, long ago."

Hashirama could see why this young woman had caught Madara's attention. She was beautiful yes but there was something different about her. She had a confidence that most women of this time simply did not possess, she was clearly intelligent and for a brief moment he wondered how adept she was at the use of that katana on her back.

"I insist, come with me. I would not wish you to spend your night in a damp cave, my compound is maybe a step up from that." He grinned at her playfully.

Sakura hesitated, she hadn't had enough time to think about the possible ramifications of her presence in the past and what it might change in her future or the future of Konoha. Would going to the Senju compound cause any such changes? You already met the Uchiha, she told herself.

"Ah, thank you Senju Sama." Sakura inclined her head, she really didn't want to sleep in a damp cave.

Hashirama smiled and they took off to the trees, he found her that she could keep up with him, she was indeed a skilled kunoichi, he was amused.

They conversed back and forth at leisure as they ran.

"You said you are a medic nin, I was not aware there were such titles among nin, is it common in your village?" He asked.

"It is more common than here I assume from the reaction I got when healing Izuna Uchiha's wounds." She snorted.

"It is, in fact I am the only one in the country of Fire known to have any healing capabilities." He told her.

"It wasn't always as common in my village but my leader, after she took office, it became more common as she is a great healer herself. I was her student along with one other woman from my village." Sakura smiled at the memory of her mentor and friend.

"The leader of your village was a woman? And you were her apprentice?" The Lord First was stunned, it was almost unheard of a woman leader.

"Was your village all women perhaps? I have heard of a village in the north in Lightning, where the village is comprised of all women shinobi." He commented.

"Uh, no, it is a regular village, she is just...exceptional." Sakura smiled at his curious look.

"I am beginning to see why you act the way you do." He said without thought.

"Do I act very oddly?" She asked him.

"I meant no offense! I just mean your speech, you can tell you are not originally from the Fire country. Where is your village?" He asked his curiosity growing by the moment.

"Too far from here, maybe too far for me to ever get back." Her mood dropped again and guilt consumed him.

They didn't speak again until he slowed his pace and they jumped to the ground beside the gates of his compound.

"Hashirama Sama." The guards bowed to Hashirama casting curious but not hostile glances at Sakura.

"Good evening, is my brother around I have someone I would like him to meet?" Hashirama smiled kindly at his guards.

"I believe he is in his lab, at the main house." One of the guards replied.

"Thank you." Hashirama led the way to the Senju's main house.

Sakura thought it much like the Uchiha's, only brighter, no less refined or traditional looking but there were more flowers, it was more spacious and open reflecting the Lord First's love of nature as evident in the statues and little clay figures in several gardens they had passed.

As provided, Tobirama Senju was in his lab and barely looked up from the jutsu formula he was writing at their entrance.

"Brother, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Sakura Haruno, she was separated from her allies and I have offered her shelter for the night. Sakura, this is my younger brother Tobirama Senju." Hashirama smiled at Sakura.

Tobirama looked up quickly then back down to his paper only to stop and straighten up to look at her again. It was the hair Sakura realized with a slight smile at meeting another historically iconic figure.

"Your hair is pink." Tobirama all but stared at her.

Hashirama smirked at his brother.

"It is, how observant of you." Sakura snickered, then covered her mouth as she saw the frown appear on the younger Senju's lips.

"I just, it is unusual." He tried to defend himself.

"No more than your formula, a teleportation jutsu?" She asked, leaning over the table to look at his formular more closely. She knew what it was and wondered where he was in the development.

Tobirama's eyes opened in shock, "It is, how did you...are you...it is." He ended lamely.

"Tobi, I have never seen you at such a loss for words before." Hashirama laughed openly at hsi brother.

"She surprised me." Tobirama grumbled looking back at the pink haired kunoichi with more interest. "Where did you say you came from, what village?"

"She fell from the sky Tobi." Hashirama laughed pulling Sakura out of the lab and guiding her to a sitting room where the tea had been set out by a servant for them.

Sakura laughed with Hashirama as Tobirama followed them into the sitting room shortly after shutting the door to his lab.

"Sakura chan, tell us about your medical training, I am most interested in your abilities. If you feel you can of course." Hashirama added.

It was a testament of the times she understood. This was a time of blood and war, not so unlike the time she had come from except instead of one universal enemy there were many. Each enemy watching and waiting for the other to slip up so they might conquer, devour and raid. Telling about your abilities, giving out crucial information could mean the difference between life and death.

Briefly, Sakura wondered if what the history books taught them were true. Madara seemed nothing like the man she knew from the time she came from but then again, that was from her own experiences, not the history books. She didn't have a lot to go on with the Senju, and hoped she was not being foolish in her trust based off of her own mentor experiences and her history books.

"I use my chakra to heal, diagnose through infusion and the rebuilding of blood and tissue on a cellular level." She said hesitantly.

"As you probably know it takes precise chakra control, concentration and an advanced knowledge of human anatomy." She added as an afterthought.

"Interesting." Hashirama watched her with fascination as she talked that made her a little more than uncomfortable.

"Is that not how you do it?" She asked politely.

"Uh, no. I just will it to heal, I can heal others only minimally, I heal myself by shear will power." He smiled at her drop jaw expression.

"Will power?" She said incredulously.

"Yes, I just focus on the injury and will it to heal, I suppose my chakra must flood to the area but I regenerate cells at a naturally alarming rate." He said and drank his tea.

"How unusual." Sakura's thoughts began to swirl rapidly in her head.

Tobirama watched the little pink haired woman who was clearly deep in thought and wondered what other hidden abilities she might have when his stomach rumbled.

"Hungry Tobi? I'll go see about dinner and let the cook know we have a guest." Hashirama excused himself and left the room.

"Your formula, Tobirama San, have you completed it or is it in process?" Sakura asked him curiously.

"It is...completed, tell me, how did you know it was a teleportation jutsu?" He asked her.

"The symbols." She was surprised he would ask her such an obvious question. Were they not as well known now? Or...oh shit, she was such an idiot.

"You could tell by the symbols? Have you seen many of them before? Is that another common thing in your village? Do you know other teleportation jutsu?" He asked her in rapid concession his curious scientific nature overwhelming his reservation. He blushed.

Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm which made the poor man blush further and bury his nose in his tea cup.

"I have seen the symbols before yes but am not well versed in it, not being able to teleport myself...yet. I do however know of the body flicker technique that was created by a fellow villager of mine long ago though, again, I myself do not know how to do it. I believe he bent time and space to teleport from one place to another without a formula. He was...a prodigy." Sakura smiled remembering Shisui Uchiha and the stories Sasuke used to tell her when they were Genin.

Her smile quickly faded as she remembered what had happened to him all those years after and then most recently. She closed her eyes briefly and hoped they were all alright. When she opened her eyes again Tobirama was looking at her with a look of understanding, like he knew she had been thinking of her friends, her village.

She was surprised to see such a thoughtful expression on his face. All the stories she had heard were of how he was so serious, a no nonsense and strict sort of person. Again, she found herself wondering how accurate her history books had been.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. I hope you enjoy fish Sakura." Hashirama came back into the room smiling and rubbing his hands together.

"It sounds wonderful, thank you for your hospitality." She said sincerely.

Tobirama opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by a servant running into the room and bowing low.

"Hashirama Sama, please, forgive me for interrupting. Toka Sama is injured, she has just returned from her mission and...requests your audience." The servant said quickly.

Hashirama jumped to his feet and all but ran out of the room, the servant on his heels.

"You said you were an accomplished healer." Tobirama said to her.

"I am." Sakura smiled and rose from her seat.

Tobirama smiled and led her out of the room and down the hall where servants and others were crowded around a door. All bodies moved aside at Tobirama's appearance and several people cast Sakura curious looks as they entered the room.

Hashirama was leaning over a bloodied woman in chest wraps and pants who lay unmoving on a blood soaked pallet. Sakura gasped at the wreckage before her and immediately dropped down next to Hashirama to help.

"Sakura, can you...there is nothing I can do for her, is there, can you help her? Please?" Hashirama looked at Sakura with what could only be described as panic.

"I can, please let me concentrate and have someone bring me some hot water and clean clothes."

A servant ran to get what she had asked after a nod from Hashirama. Sakura without hesitation or regard for her clothing immediately infused her palms with green healing chakra and set them upon the blood soaked woman, red blossomed over her sleeves as they were moved slowly over the bloody shreds that was Toka Senju's body.

Three hours later Sakura was exhausted but Toka Senju slept peacefully on a clean pallet by the fire, alive. Sakura swayed with weiriness beside her pallet insisting she remain close by in case she was needed.

"Sakura. Come dear, you must get your own rest." Hashirama bent down and picked her up in his arms much to the surprise of his brother who was also there and carried her down the hall to the guest room where he left her in the hands of two women servants who would get her ready for bed.

After Sakura was settled into some borrowed sleeping clothes and tucked into her pallet Hashirama and Tobirama entered her room to thank her but found she had already fallen asleep. They made their way back to the sitting room where their dinner had been laid out for them and let her rest.

"Do you believe her brother, that she fell out of the sky sent here with a storage jutsu by a Rabbit goddess?" Tobirama ate his rice considering Sakura's situation and everything she had told them so far.

"Idon't know yet, but she was telling the truth about being the best medic in the world. Toka would be dead now if it wasn't for her. Have you ever seen anything so...extraordinary?" Hashirama waved his arm around in his excitement and knocked over his tea.

"No, and she knew my formular was a teleportation jutsu, she told me of a teleportation jutsu invented in her village that didn't require a formula when you left to check on our dinner. She is unusual but...interesting, maybe we could...entice her to stay for a few more days, to learn more about her and where she comes from...to help her?" Tobirama was not used to making requests, he was not used to having interests that involved other people typically.

"Tobi, do you have a little crush on our new pink haired friend?" Hashirama teased his brother.

"No." Tobirama said, turning his head to look out into the hall. "I would just like to know more about this village she comes from, they seem to have very advanced shinobi and seem to have made considerable progress in science. I wonder, maybe that is why they were targeted by the Rabbit goddess she said her village was at war with?"

"I don't know. I too have many more questions but I don't want to press her. She has no obligation to tell us anything, if anything it is us who are indebted to her now, for Toka." Hashirama sipped his tea and ate, thinking.

After dinner both men retired to their rooms for the night, Sakura peacefully asleep down the hall. Blissfully unaware of the impact she had made on the lives of two of the most powerful clans of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion wrapped its ugly head around her and she woke up in a panic her chakra spiking dangerously around her in unconscious self defense. She couldn't remember where she was for a moment and panicked.

Hashirama and Tobirama broke into the room their chakra swirling around them ready to face the danger they thought was upon them only to find a confused looking pink haired woman crouched in the corner with her katana drawn.

Just as Sakura was about to kick off of the wall behind her and attack the taller of the two called out her name.

"Sakura chan? Is, are you alright?" Hashirama watched her nervously while his brother scowled at the disturbance the woman had caused.

"I...Hashirama Sama?" Sakura asked weakly, embarrassed as the awareness crept back in the form of a deep blush.

"Good morning Sakura chan. Did you sleep well?" Hashirama seeing that she was returning to herself smiled at her.

"Yes, forgive me, I forgot where I was for a moment. I'm sorry Hashirama Sama, for disturbing the peace." She inclined her head to him, sheathed her sword and pulled the edges of her sleeping kimono back together and tied them.

"Not at all Sakura chan, you are still in shock from your sudden upheaval no doubt." He smiled at her kindly.

"Do you know how to use that?" Tobirama nodded to her katana in her hand still annoyed he had been so rudely awakened.

"Care to find out Tobirama san?" Sakura took a step forward.

Tobirama nodded. "After breakfast?"

Hashirama laughed.

"It would be an honor." Sakura smiled at the two brothers.

"Perhaps I could dress before breakfast?" She pulled at her sleeping kimono again and blushed.

"Oh! Yes! Pardon us, please. I will send you a maid." The two brothers backed out of the room with a small blush of their own on their cheeks.

"Those aren't my clothes." Sakura protested as the maid unfolded a full length kimono and all the accessories that went along with it.

"It is a gift Lady Sakura, from Lord Senju, to honor you for your efforts in saving his cousin's life." The maid responded politely.

Sakura wasn't used to this. She was just doing her job.

"I'm a healer, it is what I do, I don't need any thanks." Sakura continued to protest looking around the room for the clothes the Uchiha had given her.

"Please Lady Sakura, if you do not accept the gift the Lord will be shamed." The maid looked at Sakura with such pleading and good will in her eyes Sakura huffed and let her dress her.

As the maid moved behind Sakura to arrange her hair Sakura stopped her. "I will honor the Lord by wearing his kimono but I don't want you to do my hair." Sakura said not unkindly.

"But." The maid began to protest again and Sakura firmly shooed her out of the room.

She brushed her hair simply and tied it up into a high ponytail in the back of her head. Moving slowly down the hallway, because that is the only pace one can move in a full length kimono, Sakura made her way into the sitting room she had first been escorted to upon her arrival last night and found the two brothers deep in conversation.

"You look very nice Sakura chan." Hashirama complimented her as she sat down across from her.

Tobirama merely nodded at her.

"Thank you Hashirama Sama, but I am afraid after breakfast I would prefer to change into my old clothes, they are much more functional." Sakura didn't wish to be impolite but she was at a severe disadvantage dressed like this if she needed to defend herself, and it rather put her on edge.

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Tobirama was almost grinning beside his brother smugly.

"I told him to make you something similar to the clothes you had on yesterday." Tobirama felt the need to push his opinion further in his brother's face crowing his victory.

Sakura smiled into her tea the servant had just poured for her and refrained from saying anything further.

"Yes yes, but she does look very nice." Hashirama pouted adolescently.

"It was very thoughtful, I am just not comfortable fighting in a full length kimono, never having had to do such a thing before." Sakura commented off handedly.

"I have already ordered you new clothes, they will be made in the same fashion as your old ones." Tobirama inclined his head to her.

"That was, very thoughtful, thank you Tobirama san." Sakura smiled at the white haired man.

"It is nothing at all." His blush gave him away.

Sakura smiled into her tea cup, glad for the distraction.

Breakfast was wonderful. She mused to herself as she got dressed in her guest room before her spar with Tobirama. There was something to be said about these times. The vegetables were smaller but fresher, the meat was more gamey but also more flavorful and fresher too as it was killed almost daily or right before preparation. She vowed to herself to have her own garden if she ever got back and if the war ever ended.

The war...her friends...her village. What was she doing here, playing dress up and eating food so grand when her comrades were starving and dying. Guilt consumed her. She tied the obi around her waist that Izuna had given her and marched out of the guest room ready for her spar with Tobirama.

"Are you sure this is a good idea brother?" She heard Hashirama ask his younger brother as she walked toward them in the training field.

"Why not, it is just a friendly spar." Tobirama asked curiously.

"There is no doubt she is a skilled healer but a fighter...she is so small." Hashirama was protesting much to her annoyance.

"She seemed to know what she was doing this morning when she thought she was under attack." Tobirama was watching her approach.

"Yes but, that could be because of her war, she would naturally be on high alert." Hashirama was worried. His younger brother had a bit of a competitive streak and the kunoichi's skills aside from her healing, were unknown.

"Ready Tobirama san?" Sakura asked a little too sweetly as she walked up to the pair.

"I am." Tobirama knew she had heard everything and cursed his brother's lack of tact.

"Good." She pulled her katana from her back and took several paces backward smiling at him making the hand sign for a friendly spar.

Tobirama watched her as he made the hand signs for a friendly spar in response. She smirked then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Teleportation jutsu? Impossible he thought. He ducked just in time, the air disruption from the arc of her sword passed harmlessly over his head.

"Shit." He flipped back and called forth his water wave to envelope her but she dashed it aside with her water dragon grinning at his shocked expression, he had invented that jutsu.

Water bullets spewed from her mouth as she jumped high into the air sailing over his head gracefully, each bullet slamming into the ground dangerously close to the last spot he had been standing in.

Forming the hand signs he focused his chakra into a whip of water swung it expertly around, caught her by the foot and threw her forcefully into a tree.

Sakura infused chakra to her feet and clung to the tree's trunk running quickly down the side, she turned to avoid the barrage of senbon that he had thrown at her. She bent at the knee and ripped the entire tree out of the earth, roots and all with her chakra infused strength, turned and waved the tree back and forth menacingly at Tobirama, "I'm coming Tobirama. Are you ready?"

She leapt into the air and slammed the tree down on top of him.

"Behind you Sakura chan!" He laughed, yes laughed as she ducked just in time to avoid his naginata.

"Infinite darkness" She heard his whisper.

"Shit." He was getting serious now.

Sakura stood still and sent waves of her chakra out surrounding her, there, her chakra ebbed and moved around his body like sonar showing her a clear outline of her target. She cast a two layered genjutsu for assurance, jumped and ran across the tree tops that she could see through her chakra cloud around her and landed next to him, cut up with a kunai and tagged him in blood.

"I win Tobi kun." She teased him.

The darkness disappeared to reveal a disgruntled Tobirama and a laughing Hashirama.

"I was holding back." Tobirama told her a little louder than normal.

"I know you were, thank you, it was fun, but Tobi kun, I too was holding back." Sakura laughed at his annoyed expression of exasperation.

"Good fight, good fight." Hashirama was clapping his hands walking toward them.

"Impressive Sakura chan, very nice, you are indeed a skilled healer and a skilled kunoichi." Hashirama bowed to her.

Sakura honored him by bowing back in her good mood. She went to Tobirama who was still trying to dust the dirt from his shirt left over from her tree and healed his neck wound. It was minor but she had caused it, so she fixed it.

"Thank you." Tobirama inclined his head to her.

"Thank You for the spar Tobi kun." She smiled at him.

"One spar and you think you can call me Tobi kun?" he was smirking though so she knew he wasn't officially offended.

"You called me Sakura chan." She pointed out to him , hand on her hip in mock stern.

"I was taunting you." He tried to cover the fact that he really had a good time sparing with the little pink haired girl.

"Sure Senju San." She bowed to him tasing him further.

"Ugh fine okay, you are...fun to spar with." The face he made when he told her this made her laugh out loud, he looked like he was in pain telling her he had fun sparing with her.

"Lighten up Tobi kun." She grinned at him making Hashirama slap his brother on the back and laugh forcefully in his face.

"Come, join us for some tea and let's talk. I assume you wish to leave as soon as your clothes are finished, but we have not thanked you properly for saving our cousin." Hashirama directed her back to the main house with a large paw on the small of her back.

"I am a medic, there is no thanks needed." She protested.

"An unaffiliated medic of uncomporable skill." Tobirama complimented her to her surprise.

She took the offered cup and sipped on her tea.

"My brother and I have been talking about your predicament and would like to offer you assistance, if you'll have it." Hashirama spoke carefully.

"I am not in need of assistance. The Uchiha have already given me a purse and a set of clothes, you have sheltered me and are giving me two sets of clothes, that is thanks enough." Sakura wasn't sure if she liked where this conversation was going.

"It is dangerous for you to travel alone." He paused when he saw her eyes narrow at him.

"Not because you are female, you misunderstand me, though, that is unusual I admit." Hashirama pointed out to her like she ought to know it already and she would have, if she had been from their time but she wasn't.

"I wish to offer you a traveling companion, to assist you as long as you may need him." Hashirama said.

"It would be temporary." Tobirama added seeing the look on her face.

"You would not need to pay for his services, it would be a service provided by the clan to repay you for saving Toka. We will provide you with money, more clothes, weapons of your choice and supplies." Hashirama slipped the last bit into the conversation quickly.

"It is a generous offer, you should take it." Tobirama watched her curious. She didn't react like any normal shinobi would in a situation like this, she didn't react like anyone he would have thought would react in a situation like this...she annoyed and intrigued him. It was frustrating and he didn't like it.

"I don't need a traveling companion, your offer is generous to be sure Lord Senju, but I decline." Sakura said formally.

"May I inquire as to why?" Hashirama admitted he was disappointed.

"It is not needed, and it would only slow me down to travel with another." She didn't wish to be rude but she didn't know where to go, what to do and she didn't want her secret to get back to the Lord First, who knew how much she had changed already…

The brothers shared a look of understanding and something else Sakura couldn't quite make out. She rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her tea.

Sakura checked on Toka Senju once more before she left the Senju compound. The woman expressed her gratitude by giving her a katana of her own that Sakura could not resist taking with thanks.

As promised Tobirama presented her with a small parcel of clothing, two sets of clothes, belts and ties, and a closed toe set of boots should she care to venture into the mountains in her quest.

Hashirama was frowning like a small child when he gave her a purse, a heavy coat and several scrolls he thought she might like and thought might come in handy. She accepted the gifts with thanks , happy he had dropped the idea of a traveling companion.

Sakura left at noon with promises to visit them again if she ever found herself in the area.

She stopped three hours into her travels to rest against a tree and think about where she wanted to go. Resuming the direction she had originally set off in after leaving the Uchiha she had continued on that vein but now wondered if she ought to go into the mountains. The academy hadn't spent a lot of time teaching their students about myths but she recalled one story they had learned about how the gods dwelled in the mountains to the north.

Sakura looked to the sky. She had been traveling East, taking one or two more mouthfuls of water from her canteen she set off heading north east.

Someone was following her. Someone had been following her for the last two hours, since she had changed her direction after her short break.

'Idiot she thought', they weren't very good at suppressing their chakra. There was a river up ahead, or water, she could hear the tumble and rush of a waterway. She would confront them there, enough was enough. They didn't seem to wish her any harm, they had plenty of time and opportunity to attack her. They seemed to be content on just following her. Annoying.

Her pack dropped to the ground beside the wide river as she stretched and sighed. She was fit from the war, her muscles used to the long walks, the marching, the running, the strain. A small smile graced her lips as she heard a sigh from her follower. Her plan to confront them slipped to the back of her mind as another thought replaced it.

Sakura filled her canteen with fresh water and drank her fill. Taking a small bag of her signature soldier pills from her pouch that had survived her trip to the past she crunched two between her teeth. Energy flowed through her body and she sighed. During the war she had taken one every morning, but since she had been here she hadn't needed to. She smiled...let's see if they can keep up with her now.

There were still a few hours before nightfall, before she could need to find a place to sleep for the night. She didn't know where there were or weren't villages now, so she wanted to get into the mountains to find a cave or at least some sort of shelter before it was time to go to bed.

Rolling her eyes in the general direction of her tail she leapt into the trees at a fast pace and flew through the woods laughing.

If she had strained her ears, if she hadn't been laughing, she might have heard the curse of her unknown tail, but she hadn't heard it, because she was running twice as fast as she had been when she had left the Senju compound, thanks to her soldier pills.

Sakura had found a cave a few miles into the mountain pass and had the fire lit and a rabbit strung over the fire when she felt the now familiar chakra signature of her tail. Making a shadow clone, she whispered in its ear and stifled a laugh. She rose and cast a genjutsu around her cave before their approach, slipping out of the cave into the surrounding woods.

He came out of the woods slowly, looking left and right, his gaze following the light of her fire, of her rabbit roasting in the cave.

There were no clan symbols on his clothes, no tell tale headband, she had no idea who he was or who might have sent him.

He watched her clone turn the rabbit over the fire and grumbled. "Why me…" He groaned as he sat down on the forest floor making himself comfortable for the night.

"That's my line. Why are you following me?" Sakura had stepped out of the shadows, a kunai to the man's throat.

The man stiffened then went to lift his hand. Sakura pressed the kunai to his throat hard enough to draw blood.

"I do not want to, but I will kill you. You have been following me and I want to know why." She hissed in his ear.

"My Lady, Lord Hashirama, he feared for your safety and told me to follow you...and not to let you know you were being followed, please, forgive me Lady Sakura." The man remained still, waiting for her to decide if she believed him or not.

"Whose life did I save in your clan last night?" She asked him.

"Senju Toka Sama's. She is doing well, much better thanks to your attention. I… I believe she gifted you a sword, her own, um, black with a wide white silk sash?" He said hesitantly.

Sakura stepped back and lowered her kunai.

"Stand up and face me. If you attack me, I will be forced to kill you." She warned him.

The man stood, he was tall, much taller than her, but then again, she was short, even for this time. He was handsome, very handsome and Sakura bit her lip in slight embarrassment. He seemed to notice the gesture and smiled a devilishly handsome smile at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, one of those huh.

"I told Hashirama Sama that I did not need, nor did I want an escort or traveling partner." She said annoyed.

"The Lord could not let a kunoichi that had been in his care leave without ensuring her safety, and most certainly not such a high born one." He said almost as if she had insulted him.

Sakura thought about the situation. She had been so focused on leaving she hadn't put a lot of thought into how her refusal might be taken. She sighed.

"Fine, come on, before my rabbit burns to a crisp." She walked to the cave leaving her unwanted companion to follow on his own.

She released the genjutsu and clone, sat beside the fire and turned her rabbit. Looking over to the man she asked,"So, what's your name?"

"Kanta Senju, I am the Lord Senju's captain at arms, I am pleased to meet you Lady Sakura." Kanta bowed respectfully.

"If you are going to be following me call me Sakura, I'm not a Lady, I'm a shinobi and a healer." She sighed.

"Speaking of which, come here and let me heal your neck, sorry, but I couldn't be sure of who you were." She apologized.

"It is to be expected. I must say, you don't disappoint. Some of us were privileged to witness your spar with Tobirama Sama, you were...amazing." Kanta moved to sit beside her.

Sakura smiled politely and infused her hands with her healing chakra and healed the cut from her kunai on his neck.

"All better." She said and motioned him to go back to sitting across from her but he didn't, he merely moved a few feet and stared at her.

"What?" She was really getting annoyed.

"That was amazing, it's like, I was never even cut." He was running his hand over his neck where moments ago he had been bleeding from the cut.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's what I do." Sakura shrugged off the compliment.

Sakura kindly shared her rabbit with Kanta claiming she wouldn't be able to eat it all when he had begun to protest. After dinner she had pulled out the scrolls Hashirama had given her and noticed they were all storage scrolls. Her brows drew together wondering what the heck he would have sent with her.

She unrolled the scroll, set it on the ground and pushed a bit of her chakra into it. Two sleeping pallets popped out, complete with blankets, sleepwear and bucket.

"Oh!' Sakura said in surprise, well that would come in handy. It looked much nicer than the one the Uchiha had gifted her.

There were two...he had planned it from the beginning then. She sighed and moved the bedding aside to see what else was in the scroll.

Ten minutes later Sakura sat surrounded by luxury she hadn't asked for and that she didn't want.

"What the hell is his problem!" She fumed at an amused Kanta.

"I imagine the Lord just wants to make sure you are comfortable." Kanta stifled a laugh as he looked at her.

"Comfortable? The bedding sure okay, it's a bit fluffy and not what I am used to sure but it's nice and I needed bedding I guess but….this?' She held up a traditional full length ceremonial kimono.

"This must cost more than a house! Where does he expect me to be going where I would need this?" She was exasperated beyond belief.

"I don't even want to know what he put in the other fucking scrolls." She was sealing the luxuries back into the storage scroll when Kanta choked on his water.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Nothing Lady Sakura." But his lips quivered with humor.

"What?" She demanded.

"You um, I've never uh, heard a woman speak like you do." His face was red.

"I'm not a woman Kanta, I'm a ninja." She glared at him until he looked away.

"Of course Lady Sakura." He ducked his head at the look of utter gall on her face as she stuffed two more formal kimonos back into the storage scroll.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll keep watch, you sleep." Sakura told Kanata firmly.

Kanta wasn't surprised. She didn't trust him. He had been observing her throughout the evening. She was an unusual woman, an unusual kunoichi. She was intelligent, clearly, but reserved as though she were hiding something. He thought it most likely because they were strangers but she would change expressions abruptly, as if in pain like a memory or a thought would pop into her head, and he wondered what it was.

They were shinobi, trust was hard won but the Lord and his brother seemed to have really taken a liking to the young woman. At first, when Kanta had started following her , he thought it was her looks. Yes he had seen he spar with the younger Senju Lord but he could tell the young Lord had been holding back in their spar. Yes he had been amazed and impressed with her skill but it was said from the maid's that she had come from a village of advanced technology and skilled shinobi.

Her mannerisms, her speech, her complete disregard for both protocol and social normalities startled and amused him. She was confusing, annoying and he found he was really starting to like her and hoped desperately that she wasn't a spy like some of his fellow nin thought she was. He couldn't fault them. She had come out of nowhere, no clan, no name that anyone knew, from a village she wouldn't name, from a place she couldn't show them on a map. It was her word against the world.

She had insisted she be the one to keep watch. He didn't complain, he could barely keep his eyes open. She had taken off at a heartbreakingly fast run after her brief stop by the river that afternoon and he had had a hard time keeping up with her. He had lost her several times that afternoon finally tracking her down to the cave where she had laid a trap for him. To say the least, he was impressed.

To look at her, and he liked looking at her, she was a small, frail little thing, with pink hair and green eyes the color of a new Spring, skin as smooth and white as milk, she was stunning. Then she looked at you, with those green eyes that tore through your defenses taking in every little detail, every tremor and gulp until she graced you with reprieve and looked away.

This was both the best and worst mission he had ever been given.

Kanta had slept soundly much to his embarrassment and woken slowly to the smell of eggs frying and rice cooking. The first thought in his head was,'She would make a wonderful wife'. That thought was immediately met with a shout of amusement at his bedhead and he was thrust from his bedding rudely by a one handed tug from the pink haired beauty.

"Get up lazy I want to leave after breakfast." She smiled at him sweetly and shoved his bedding into the storage scroll from her pack.

He noticed she was wearing one of the outfits Lord Tobirama had gifted her, like the one she had arrived in but blue with white trim. "You look nice." He told her spooning rice out into a bowl and helping himself to one of the two eggs.

She merely nodded at him and packed all their stuff away.

"I could have helped you." He muttered as he started eating.

"I'm used to it, my teammates were lazy bums just like you and always slept in even on their own watches." She smiled fondly at another memory only this time he had an idea of what it was, due to her sharing.

"Where are your teammates now?" He asked conversationally.

"Gone." Was all she said as she grabbed her own rice and egg from the fire.

Sakura had thought a lot in the night about her situation and what she would do. Having Kanta along was certainly a nuisance and she would get rid of him in the first village she could but for now she opted to tolerate his existence and was happy that she wasn't alone.

She knew better than to tell him anything other than that which she had already told the Senju and the Uchiha, which wasn't much. So she would continue on to the mountains and search for the only one she could. Kaguya.

There was no reason to hurry but Kanta didn't know that, so she kept a grueling pace to keep her mind off of the possibility of failure. It was pointless and foolish she knew that but she really didn't know what else to do. It had been two days and she missed her friends old and new that she had made during the war so much. When they stopped for breaks, when she had stayed up that night watching, her memories kept flooding back to her.

The truth was, she was scared to go to sleep. That night at the Senju compound, she had dreamt of them, Ino, Shika, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi...She had woken up crying twice that night, missing her friends but her boys the most. Kami she hoped they were all okay. So she pressed on, no she wasn't in a hurry because she was scared of what might happen if she did come face to face with that Rabbit bitch again, but she was more scared of never seeing the ones she loved, ever again.

They stopped at midday. Kanya dropped down beside her puffing like a small blown horse.

"Here." She gave him one of her soldier pills, having taken some pity on him.

She knew she had pressed him hard all morning and that he was embarrassed and would never admit he needed rest.

"What is this?" He asked even though he had already put it in his mouth and had started to chew, then gag.

"It tastes bad I know but it will help replenish your chakra and give you some energy." She grinned at him.

Kanta could feel it almost immediately and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Wow, incredible, what's in it?" He asked her.

"Just herbs, some antlers a few other things that I have found works well together to replenish your energy and chakra. You can't survive on them, well not for long, but they help for things like this, or after a battle to prevent fainting and blood loss." She explained.

"Wow, your village must be incredible to have such knowledge, but you said, you created these?" He asked her looking at the small pouch she had taken the pill from beside her.

"Uh yeah, not the concept but this is my own recipe. I changed it from one that was taught to me by my shisou." She explained not wanting to take all of the credit for his praise, it made her uncomfortable.

"Your shisou must have been amazing. Who taught him, is it common in your village to have such great healers?" Kanta was fascinated by her more than he had already been before.

"She, my shisou was a woman, and the leader of our village. She was remarkable, not me. I just changed a few things in a recipe she had already given me and modified a few of the techniques she showed me. Don't get me wrong, I worked my ass off to get to where I am today but I can't take a lot of the credit. My master, she is amazing." Sakura smiled at him.

"Lord Senju didn't tell me much, I'm sorry for asking you so many questions." Kanta said apologetically happy that she was opening up to him a little.

"I didn't tell him much so that is understandable. It wasn't because I didn't want to tell him or that I'm hiding anything but, I am not sure how much my village would want me to tell him, how it might affect things." She said hesitantly.

"The goddess you mean?" He asked her.

"Yes, I don't know how what I say and what I do might affect the future, if that makes sense, I wouldn't want to bring what happened to my village...to anyone else's." She ended, looking off into the mountains.

She is thoughtful, Kanta thought.

"Where is your husband?" He asked her curious as to why she would be alone.

"I'm not married." She said giving him a dirty look.

"Oh, widowed, I understand, my sister was recently widowed, because of the war between clans." He said kindly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Kanta, but no, I mean, I've never been married." She blushed.

He was surprised to hear that. "But you're, I mean, why?"

Sakura glared at him again, "What do you mean why and I'm what?" She raised an eyebrow at him daring him to tell her exactly why he thought she wouldn't be married.

"You're so, um skilled and beautiful, I would have thought a woman like you, would have been married by now you're what, fourteen?" He said truly surprised.

"What?" She started to laugh but realized why he had thought she was so much younger. Life was hard in these times, shinobi or not. People didn't have running water, in door plumbing, sanitation, or electricity. People didn't live as long, shinobi or civilian, so not only did people look older than they were they also married sooner than in her time, particularly higher born ladies.

"Uh, I'm actually twenty." She laughed again, this time a bit nervously.

"You're joking." He deadpanned.

"No, really I am." She smiled at him.

"But you look so young." He said lamely.

"Uh, thank you?" She laughed.

"You're as old as I am." He said wondrously as he looked at her.

"We should get going." Sakura got up and dusted her clothes off putting her canteen back in her pouch.

"I want to get farther into the mountains before nightfall. Tell me Kanta, have you heard about the legends of the gods that reside in the mountains?" She asked him carefully.

"Yes, all Senju children know the tales, they are said to live in the mountains after the Sage of Six Paths time, never coming out to see the world of man again." He said smiling.

Sakura smiled back at him, this is what she wanted to hear," Where do these tales say that the gods reside though, is there a particular place do you know? Or are there many scattered for each god?"

Kanta pursed his lips in thought, "Well there are a few that I know of, they have shrines of course but they are scattered for the most part, we are near two or three of them now though." He said to her not sure why she would be asking such a silly thing.

"Why?" He asked her , his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because that's why I'm here Kanta. I'm hunting a god." She said and started running resume their travels.

She is hunting a god? Yes, she was definitely not like any other woman he had ever met or heard of...in fact she was nothing like any man he had ever known or heard of. Lady Sakura was in a class of her own.

"Wait!" He called out to her after running a few miles.

Sakura stopped.

"We are coming up to one now." He pointed to their right down the side of the mountain a little ways.

Sakura squinted, she could make out a crude little cave dwelling and a small white figurine.

"Lead the way." She said and they jumped off the side of the mountain pushing chakra to their feet.

It was small and carved into the side of the mountain. It would have been a difficult thing to do even for a ninja to carve out the small shrine. It was beautifully done and she could tell it didn't get a lot of visitors. Being on the side of a mountain, clearly it wasn't meant for common worship. Sakura bent halfway to inspect the figurine she had seen from above. It was not the Rabbit goddess she was looking for but it did look very similar to her.

Sakura stood back from the figure and looked at the rest of the shrine. It was maybe twelve feet by four feet carved with both care and great detail. She was very impressed. Slowly she approached the altar. There was an offering of sake, that looked like it had been there since the day the shrine had been completed which had to have been at least a century ago. There was a ceremonial blade and cup, three large used candles and the head of a what looked to be a long dead bird.

"Kanta, do you know what goddess's shrine this is?"

"It is the wind goddess, Kagura. She who controls the wind and all the birds in the sky." He told her surprised she didn't know.

"Hum." Sakura thought, similar names but no, not the one she was looking for.

"This isn't the one I am looking for. Let's go." She pushed chakra to her feet and jumped to the side of the mountain walking back up slowly.

"Hey." Kanta said once they were at the top. "You didn't leave an offering."

"I don't believe in worshiping these gods. Besides, what sort of offering would you leave to a wind goddess, breathe on her altar heavily?" Sakura smirked.

"You shouldn't make light of such things Lady Sakura, it could bring you miss fortune." Kanta scolded her.

Sakura snorted, she didn't believe in such nonsense, there was only one true God as far as she was concerned but didn't feel like fighting with her only companion.

"Fine fine, but seriously then, what would I have left her?" She asked truly curious now.

"Hair." He said,

"Hair?" She looked at him confused.

"It blows in the wind, the goddess was known for her long hair. I left her a lock of my hair." He pulled his hair from his que and showed her the cut lock.

"Pity, she would have really liked your hair I bet, it is such an unusual color." He glanced at her and smiled.

"Or it would have brought her wraith down on us because it is such an outrageous color." She scoffed.

"So if you don't believe in the gods why are we looking for one?" He asked her ignoring her comment about her hair. He thought she had beautiful hair.

"I didn't say I didn't believe in them, I don't believe in praying to them or gifting them offerings, I know they exist." She corrected him.

"Okay, then why are you looking for one, and which one are you looking for?" He asked her.

"I am looking for Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess, because I have a question I want to ask her." Sakura said.

"You said there were two other shrines around here?" She asked.

"Yes but they are a bit farther away, we won't make it there by nightfall. We should find shelter and go there in the morning. There is a small mountain village up over that peak, we might make it there before dark if we leave now." He explained.

"Fine, let's find it." She said,

They did make it before dark and for that Sakura was grateful. She had been awake for almost 48 hours and she was tired. Sakura and Kanta waited at the counter of the small inn for the proprietor to assist them. There was a guest in front of them asking for a room.

May I help you?" The small older woman behind the counter asked them once the other guest had paid for their room and walked away.

"Two rooms if they are available?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry my dear but I only have one room left, the man before you took the other room." The older woman smiled kindly at them.

They only had two rooms? Well, it was a small mountain village.

"We'll take the other room, thank you." Kanta spoke before Sakura could say anything.

Sakura shot him a look.

"Of course young man, what a lovely couple you two make, separate rooms though? Are you not married yet? You certainly look old enough even if you are a bit young dear, not to worry , not to worry, you'll do just fine I'm sure sweetheart." The old woman patted Sakura's hand in what she thought was a kind and reassuring manner.

Sakura growled and grabbed the room key from the woman's hand before she could say anything else. Kanta snickered all the way up the stairs to "their" room.

It was a nice room, small but serviceable. There was only one bed. Sakura groaned. It wasn't as though she hadn't slept with Naruto or Sasuke or even Kakashi on a mission, but they were different, she had known them since she had graduated, since she was a Genin. She had even shared a bed with Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Shikamaru one time on different missions, hell, she had slept in a room with over fifty men during the war! That was different though.

She didn't know Kanta, she had just met him, and it would just be them in the room, alone.

Sakura set her bag on the floor by the one chair in the room and turned to look at Kanta who was very pointedly not looking at her. He had his back up against the wall and was studiously studying a vase of dried flowers.

"Kanta." Sakura thought she might as well get it over with, or it would be a very long, uncomfortable night.

"My Lady?" He said politely.

Why did it sound so sexy when he addressed her like that. She blushed.

"It's just a bed. Stay on your side." She pointed to the left hand side.

"I like to sleep on the right." He said smirking at her a bit trying to lighten the mood but she wasn't laughing.

"Well tonight you're sleeping on the left, here's to new things." She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom, which she was happy to see the room had one, she knew not all inns had their own bathrooms in this time.

Sakura shoved several logs into the grill of the bath furnace and began to fill the wooden sitting tub with her water jutsu. She wished she had had more time to learn the boiling water jutsu, then she wouldn't have to stoke the fire. She made a mental note to learn it later.

She pulled soap, shampoo and conditioner, her razor and body lotion out of the storage scroll she had brought to this time from her own and set them on the wooden lip of the tub. Stripping down to nothing she folded her clothes neatly and stacked them on the wooden counter by the wash bowl.

Stepping up to the tub using the little wooden pegs on the side of the wall she slowly lowered herself in. It was heaven. She sighed in contentment, leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

After soaking for a long time she reluctantly took her bar of soap in her hands and washed, then she shampooed and conditioned her hair, shaved and emptied the tub.

Wrapping herself in a towel that she had taken from her storage scroll from home she refilled the tub, added three more pieces of wood to the burner and left her soap, shampoo and conditioner on the lip of the tub for Kanta. Picking up her things, she opened the door to the bathroom to find Kanta in the chair reading by the fire he had made for them.

"It's all yours." She said as she walked to the side of the bed and pulled one of the new storage scrolls out of her bag that had her new clothes in it.

Kanta looked up from his book and stared at her.

"What are you, what is that?" He pointed at her towel.

"Is that a pig?" He asked his eyes wide and looked at her like she was mad.

"It's um, an anime character like um, a drawing." She had forgotten her towel. It was a birthday present from Ino Pig, with the anime character Kiminota Tonkotsu san on it. The flying pig of justice...she could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Drawing?" He was still staring at her, well, the towel.

"You know, like um...art." She said lamely.

"Art." He frowned at the flying pig on her towel.

"Yeah well anyway, I set the bath up for you and left the soap and stuff out, so if you want, I think it's ready." She was blushing again.

"Uh, thank you My Lady." Kanta bowed formally and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

A moment later he walked back out. "I forgot my bag." He mumbled and walked back into the bathroom, face red and blushing.

Sakura bit her knuckle to keep from laughing out loud and quickly changed into a sleeping kimono that Izuna had given her.

Kanta stood naked in front of the sitting tub with a bottle of Sakura's shampoo in his hand. The bottle was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was made out of a smooth, cool sort of glass or wood or...something, it was a substance he had never seen or come across before. Clearly it was something from her village and he marveled at her village's technology.

It had a picture of what he thought was a strawberry on the side...with eyes and a hat on its head ``. He frowned. Did the village have flying pigs and strawberries with eyes that wore hats? It was so strange to him.

He lowered himself into the bath and picked up the more familiar bar of soap. He brought the bar to his nose, he had never smelled anything like it, it was wondrous and beautiful and it made him think of sakura blossoms and honey in the summer. He began to lather it up in his hands, it was so smooth and gentle. He was used to the functional lye soap, this was...delicate, like her.

Kanta used the bar soap and put it back in the lip of the tub, he wasn't sure what the other stuff in the bottles were for, he had only ever used bar soap so he left it alone. He pulled the plug for the tub and used his old shirt to dry himself off. He pulled a clean pair of pants from his bag and left the bathroom.

Sakura was asleep when he stepped out of the bathroom. She must have been exhausted, he thought as he made his way to the bed to check on her. Lord Senju had sent him to protect her yes, but also to see where she was going. He didn't have orders to stop her, or hurt her, or to bring her back at any point. The Lord had left it up to Kanta's discretion when to return home, he only asked for updates every few days.

Kanta hadn't had an opportunity before now to write the Lord Senju so he sat down at the small table and pulled a scroll from his bag and made his note. He summoned his ferret and tied his missive to his neck, letting him out the window and into the night. Turning he watched the rise and fall of Sakura's blankets as she breathed on her side of the bed and wondered, what woman travels an unfamiliar land with no money, no clothes, no escort searching for a god she doesn't worship...to ask them a question...


	6. Chapter 6

_He was being pulled and pushed, hands reached out to him and he withdrew as far as he could but they kept coming, relentlessly. He drew his blade lashing out wildly, he was so tired, and he was bleeding, he knew...he was going to die…_

Kanta woke up with a start. His eyes snapped open wide but he remained motionless. Was that a dream or...there was a moan beside him, then a gasp. His head turned, a woman...Sakura, the name came to him in the dark, the inn, his mission. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at the girl, she was turned toward him, she must have moved in her sleep.

Seeing that he had only been dreaming and that there was no real danger he looked out the window, it was still very dark, not even close to dawn, he must only have been asleep for a few hours, if that. He lay back down, his eyes on the ceiling thinking. A small whimper escaped her lips and he turned his head to her, she began to curl up beside him pulling the covers into herself, that was the pulling he thought. Her body flexed back out with a moan and she pushed her hands up against him, the pushing.

She was dreaming he knew, he watched her curl and uncurl a few more times before she seemed to settle. He closed his eyes again only for them to snap back open.

"Sasuke no!" She croaked loudly, shifting as she brought herself to the surface of wakefulness, then quieted again as she fell back asleep. Kanta held his breath, ' Who was Sasuke?'.

"Naruto, please forgive me, please." She begged someone in her sleep.

He turned to her then, facing her , her eyes rolled behind her eyelids, her body twitched and moved.

"Lost, all lost...I'm alone, please Kaguya, please, send me back, my loved ones, please Kaguya. " A pitiful plea, he felt like an intruder. Surely she would not share such personal pain with him if she were awake.

"I'm so alone, I just want to go home." A whimper, her hand reached out, pressing against his chest gripping his shirt.

"I just want to go home." She pulled, he shot his hand out and stopped her, gently folding her hand back up against her own chest and patting it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

Sakura sighed, a tear fell from her lashes, she turned away from him and was quiet. Kanta remained awake for an hour afterward, thinking about what he had heard. 'Poor girl, all she wants is to go home.' He closed his eyes, and eventually sleep found him.

Her cries of desperation had followed him to his waking hours the next morning. Kanta woke to find the bed made on one side and a certain pink haired kunoichi missing. He jumped out of the bed and stumbled into his pants, just as his fingers touched the doorknob it turned, and in waltzed Sakura...with breakfast.

"I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful, so I got us breakfast. I really want to see those other two shrines." She placed the bags on the little table in the room.

Kanta nodded and ducked his head as he went into the bathroom. When he came out she had two wooden plates out and was spooning out rice , eggs and soft rolls onto the plates. He noticed she had a container of tea and grabbed two mugs from the sideboard and filled them.

"You're quiet this morning, did I kick you in your sleep or something?" She was teasing him.

He was pleased she was in such a good mood but wondered if she remembered anything about last night or her dreams.

"Uh no Lady Sakura, I slept well. Forgive me for sleeping in." He sipped his tea as they continued to eat.

"I told you, stop being so formal with me okay, just Sakura. It creeps me out." She set her tea down and ate her rice.

"I'm sorry, I was told to give you the utmost respect, but I will try, if it bothers you...Sakura san." Kanta smiled awkwardly at her, it seemed a liberty considering what he had overheard while she had been dreaming last night.

"So, these two shirines, are they far Kanta?" Sakura asked him.

"Not far, half a day maybe less with how fast you travel, if we leave right after breakfast we will make it by mid day and I know of several inns in that area." He said finishing his own rice.

"Great!" She said drinking down the rest of her tea and clapping her hands together.

Kanta couldn't help but smile at her antics, she was really growing on him, even more so after last night, because he knew now, she was no threat to the Senju, she just wanted to go home, to the people she loved.

Sakura stretched and cracked the kinks out of her back as she waited for Kanta to turn in the key to their room. She had asked him to do it, not wanting to listen to anymore of the inn keeper's sassy remarks about their 'relationship'.

While she was wondering what was taking him so long, two dark haired and dark eyed men walked out of one of the local shops. Being a small mountain village that it was there was the one inn, and maybe three shops. She stepped back and to the side of the narrow walkway that also served as the main rood through the town to avoid bumping into them but one of the men's steps slowed as they approached her.

Sakura stood still having completed her morning stretches and tapped her foot annoyed that Kanta was making her wait so long when she noticed the man looking at her, staring really.

"Can I help you?" She put her hand on her hip and glared at the man who seemed to find her behavior funny.

"That depends, what are you doing standing out here all alone, a pretty thing like you?" The two men had stopped in front of her one nodded to her politely while the other was openly leering at her.

"None of your business, keep walking." She spit out at him, not liking the attention he was giving her.

His companion stifled a small laugh and looked down the road a ways to avoid her eye but the first man seemed to find her even more amusing now and stepped into her personal space.

"Do you live here, I've never seen you here before, or are you traveling through? You shouldn't be out here alone, allow us to escort you, where are you going?" He leaned in close to her and she took an involuntary step back and immediately regretted it.

"She isn't alone. Are you alright My Lady?" Kanta bowed to Sakura moving up in front of her creating space between her and the two men.

"I'm fine Kanta, nothing to see here, they were just about to leave, weren't you?" She said pointedly to the two men.

"Of course Lady." The two men bowed, one lower than the other in obvious embarrassment, and left.

Kanta remained standing in front of Sakura and watched them leave.

"Is everything okay Sakura san?" Kanta asked her again once he thought the threat was gone or at least out of sight.

"Yes yes, I'm fine, it was just two busy bodies, no big deal, let's go, I want to get to those shrines." She motioned for him to lead since he knew where to go.

Two sets of eyes followed their movements as they made their way out of the small village deeper into the mountains.

"Who is she do you know? I've never seen pink hair like hers before, she was very beautiful." The second man said to the first.

"I don't know but her friend was a Senju." The first man spit on the ground like he had something tasteless in his mouth.

"How do you know, I saw no crest." The second man asked his companion.

"I recognize him from the battle at Mitoshi Island last winter. Let's go, Lord Madara will want to know what a Senju is doing out here, and I wouldn't mind getting to know his pink haired companion a little better." The first man smirked.

"She could be a relation to the Uzumaki, hair like that, and her attitude, Lord Madara will not want to wage war with the Uzumaki. They have stayed out of the conflict so far, he won't want to give them any more reason than they already have in joining the Senju." The second man warned.

"I didn't say we would hurt her. We can kill the Senju, make it look like an accident and "rescue" her." The first man smirked.

The second man rolled his eyes, this was not a good idea.

"Besides, she clearly isn't a shinobi, it will be easy."

"Hn." The second man followed the first out of the village into the mountains to follow the Senju and the mystery woman.

"Not a shinobi huh?" The second man landed next to his companion two hours into their travels.

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was a shinobi? She has pink hair for fucks sake and she's tiny!" The first man had his arm hugging his middle where a pain had started to grip him from running too fast for too long trying to catch up to the pink haired woman and her friend.

"I say we send a hawk to Madara Sama to let him know we ran across a Senju this far out and be done with it." The second man continued to wheeze.

"Fine." The first one groaned as he pulled a scroll from his pouch and began writing the note in between gasps of air.

Kanta stopped when they had reached the valley of the second mountain an hour before midday. Sakura stopped beside him and smiled.

"I told you we would lose them, you owe me dango." She sang and slapped him on the back.

Kanta had loosened up considerably with her after their first meeting and she was starting to enjoy his company now that she could joke with him.

"I never said we wouldn't lose them Sakura, only that I was concerned as to why they would follow us in the first place." He was still getting used to her grueling speed and was a bit winded.

"So where is it? You said it was in this valley but I don't see anything." She complained.

"There." He pointed to a small indent int he side of a rocky hill.

"Let's go." She took off running.

Kanta sighed and ran after her.

Sakura was down on her hands and knees when he had finally caught up to her peering nearsidedly at a small grey clay figurine.

"This isn't the one." She frowned.

"Next one?" She turned to him expectantly.

"On the other side of the valley." He groaned.

"Come on then!" She started running before he even noticed she had turned around.

"Would you please stop doing that?" He yelled after her.

He swore he could hear her snickering at him, the sound carried back to him on the wind.

When they reached the other side of the valley it took both of them searching for quite a while to find the entrance to the other shrine.

It had been hidden behind some old dry vines on the side of the mountain that had helped make the valley. Sakura entered first being too impatient to wait for Kanta and was already walking back to the entrance of the small cave before he had caught up with her.

"Not the right one." She said and walked past him back out into the valley.

"Okay, do you know where there are any other shrines?" She asked him once he had joined her out in the valley once more.

"Yes but they are quite a ways away. Let's stop in the village over that mountain, get some lunch and ask the locals, they might know of ones I don't. I have only been out here a few times. The Senju don't come out this far, that often." He explained.

"Okay, good idea, saves us back tracking if we hear about them later." She paused.

"You have helped me enough you know, you don't have to keep traveling with me, I don't know how long this will take. It's only been a few days but this could take months or longer Kanta." She was being serious.

"After what happened this morning? No, I'll stay, if you'll let me." That last part was added on as a courtesy to her, she wasn't fooled.

"If you want to leave, just tell me. I will send a letter with you for Lord Senju, letting him know I appreciated your company, so you won't get in trouble if you like?" She offered.

"Thank you, but I will stay, for now." Kanta smiled at her.

"Okay." She smiled back at him, it was kinda nice having him around.

It only took them an hour to get to the village Kanta had spoken of. It was a little larger than the one they had come from and it had a decent tavern, Sakura was pleased.

She ordered them food while Kanta talked to the other patrons asking if they knew of any shrines in the area, that he and his "friend" wanted to visit them while they were here.

The two that they had already visited were mentioned, but there were two others that they hadn't known about that were mentioned.

"That other one I'm not so sure exists mind you son, but some do say it's an old one, worth a see if you're willing to make the trip to the top of the mountain." The old man was telling Kanta when Sakura walked up with hier food.

"Might not be a good idea for your lady to go with you to that one, that mountain is said to be dangerous, some say it's cursed by the goddess herself." The old man eyed Sakura's slight frame with admiration.

"If I was still a young man I would take you but as you can see," the old man rapped a gnarled fist on the wooden table," I'm as old and polished wood." and he broke out in choking strangled laughter that some old men do sometimes and it made Sakura smile.

"Thank you very much" Sakura bowed politely to the old man smiling.

"My pleasure young lady, such a sweet girl. You're a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife." He told Kanta who blushed.

Kanta had long since stopped correcting people's assumptions and just thanked them.

Sakura laughed out loud and smiled.

After their delicious lunch of steamed vegetables and rice they left the village.

"I think we should go to the shrine at the top of the mountain first. It is somewhere she would want a shrine to be built. She would want it difficult to get to, for people to be miserable, and it is up high, she thinks quite a lot of herself." Sakura said looking up to the mountain the old man said a very old shrine was.

"And it's old, he said it was probably the oldest and she came over in the beginning." Sakura finished. She had already made up her mind and was pulling on the heavy coat Hashirama had given her.

"But the other one is closer and easier to get to , don't you want to check that one first, what if it is the right one?" Kanta protested.

Sakura stopped a few feet away with her hand on her hip, "Are you an elite shinobi or a what?" She taunted him.

"Ugh, fine but I swear if it isn't the right one…" He was grumbling...but he followed her.

"If it is the right one, the climb will be the last thing on your mind Kanta." She said seriously.

He paused in his grumbling...he didn't like the sound of that. He had wondered why she was looking for this elusive goddess, what question she could possibly want answered but the night before put it a bit into perspective. She was looking for the goddess she had been at war with, and she was going to ask her what...to send her home?

Two hours later they were only halfway there. It got dark in the mountains more quickly than in the fields and he worried about the steep climb in the dark.

"Sakura, maybe we should stop, or get a little closer then make camp for the night, go in the morning." He suggested.

"Can't, I have to see, I have a feeling about this, I think this is the one." She called out over her shoulder.

As Sakura lifted Kanta by the neck of his shirt and flinging him high into the air to avoid being crushed by the third boulder coming down the mountain, she was sure, this was the right shrine.

"This place really is cursed." Kanta hissed as his hand scraped against jagged rock.

He had managed to flip and kick off of the boulder that had almost crushed him but he had landed hard on the palms of his hands and knees.

Sakura flipped up and over landing gracefully above him on a ledge.

"Showoff." He grumbled.

"If I knew you were going to complain this much I would have sent you home before coming up here." She teased him, then continued to run up the side of the mountain kicking dirt and rocks into his face.

Kanta quickly shut his mouth and ran after her.

She was waiting for him at the summit, standing before the most beautiful white marble statue Kanta had ever seen.

"This is her." Sakura whispered.

Kanta stood behind her quietly and watched her reach out to touch the statue. He wanted to tell her to stop, he wanted to pull her back, to tell her there was something different about this shrine, that it was ominous and dangerous...he wanted to leave. All he could do was watch.

Sakura reached her hand up to Kaguya's white etched face before her, her fingers closing into a fist halfway there, her fist shook then opened, she flexed her fingers, then her hand dropped to her side.

"Kaguya, I'm here. I'm here, talk to me, show yourself!" Sakura shouted.

The sun had set, the air was turning colder in the absence of light. Kanta could barely make out the rising moon behind the mountain.

"Kaguya! Kaguya!" Sakura shouted, her voice getting raspy with the strain.

"Bitch! Show yourself, I know you can hear me damn it!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura stop." Kanta whispered, he didn't like being there.

Sakura turned to glare at him, her eyes were wild.

"Don't." She barked at him.

Turning to the small altar before her Sakura swept her hand across the surface, knocking the candles, the incense and the offerings to the floor.

Kanta thought she had gone mad, to do such a thing, he backed away a bit from the seething pink haired woman.

The moon had risen and shone brightly in the sky. It was a full moon, the light touched the broken pottery and the glass Sakura had cast down onto the ground.

Sakura glared at the statue her fist glowing with chakra, "Kaguya, so help me. Come down here right now or I will destroy your shrine!"

The moon light crept slowly up the face of the marble statue.

"So be it." Sakura drew her fist back, but before she could connect with the statue, it's eyes began to glow.

Kanta fell to the floor of the shrine and touched his head to the cold rocky floor with his eyes screwed shut.

Sakura stood staring at the statue, her eyes burning with malice.

"Who are you to defile my shrine, you will pay for your disrespect." The voice of the Rabbit goddess infected Sakura's ears.

"Who am I? I am the girl who punched a goddess, I am the girl who broke your horn!" Sakura screamed at her.

"You, yes I remember you…" Kaguya looked at Sakura with renewed interest.

"Send me back." Sakura was breathing heavily.

"Send me back to my own time!" Sakura yelled, her fists clenched at her sides.

'Her own time?' Kanta lifted his head then to stare at Sakura.

"I can not." Kaguya's voice floated around them.

"You can! Do it! I want to go home!" Tears ran down her face as she balled her fists to her chest.

"Your war is still waging, I can not." Kaguya said, tonelessly.

"But...please." Sakura fell to her knees.

"My jutsu was not meant for you. This was your own fault." Kaguya turned to go, the light started to fade from the marble.

"Wait!" Sakura called out to her.

The marble glowed once more.

"Is there really nothing, is there really no way for me to get home, you say that the jutsu was not meant for me, then it is your fault as well as mine that I am here, you owe me. If I can't go home, please spare my friends, please." Sakura was on her knees now in front of the marble statue, her hands in her lap and her head bowed.

"I can not send you back but…"

Sakura lifted her head to look at the statue, the eyes glowed brightly.

"Find the god tree. Find the god tree and destroy it, by doing so, you will change both the past, present and future. End the curse of the hatred before it is cast. To do that, you must start at the beginning." The light receded and the night returned.

"Find the god tree? How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Sakura slumped over, her head in her hands.

She looked back up to the statue but Kaguya was gone, leaving her with an impossible task. Sakura cried, she sobbed, she fell over and hugged her arms to her body and cried for her friends, her village, the allied forces and for herself.

Kanta stood then, picked her up, bowed to the statue and slowly made his way back down the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Sakura chan!" Naruto called out to her and she turned away from Kakashi to see an orange blur running at her, full speed._

"_Naruto! Stop, don't, wait...ahh!" Sakura yelled as her best friend fell upon her knocking the breath from her lungs._

"_I'm back!" Naruto grinned at her as he jumped off of her flattened body._

"_I can see that." She glared at him but her lips twitched into a smile as she looked at him._

"_You were only gone for a few days Naruto, sheesh." Sakura smiled at her friend._

"_Yeah but it was my first solo mission! Come on, let's get ramen, I'm like dying here." He gave her puppy dog eyes and she sighed._

"_Fine." _

_He grabbed her by the hand and was dragging her around the corner. She could see Kakashi raise his hand in farwell as Naruto spun her through the Konoha streets to Ichiraku Ramen._

Sakura woke up to tears sliding over the bridge of her nose and a choking feeling in her throat. She sat up on her sleeping pallet and sobed.

Someone shifted on the ground closeby and she sniffed, wiped her eyes and looked over to see Kanta sitting beside her, a pained look in his eyes.

"Sakura, I...I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to say.

He had so many questions to ask her, so many things he wanted to know about her, about the future...but he knew he couldn't ask her any of them, not yet. It had been difficult carrying her down the side of the steep mountain, but he had managed. It had taken him almost three times as long as it had to go up, to get down, with her in his arms...but he had managed, for her sake.

Their camp wasn't ideal but it was the best he could find at the time. They were sitting atop a small outcropping on the lower half of the mountain. He had gone through her storage scrolls and found wood for their fire, food and their bedding. He had also found a few personal items, he had resisted the urge to go through, including what looked to be a journal of some sort. He had also found not one headband but two. The first had a symbol on it that he had never seen, the second had the kanji for Shinobi on it.

Kanta rose briefly and poured her a cup of hot tea. She took it from him without looking and held it motionlessly in her lap not seeming to notice how hot it was. He knew he shouldn't stare at her, he had already watched her sleep for several hours, his thoughts flooding his head. It was almost dawn now. He could see the sky lightning in the distance but the sun had yet to break the horizon.

"You heard everything, so you know what I am now, I guess. I can't really keep it a secret now can I?" Her bottom lip quivered but stopped when she noticed and was replaced by a frown.

"I heard." He said quietly, he couldn't deny it.

She nodded. Setting her tea down beside her pallet she flopped over onto her side and closed her eyes. Kanta sat beside her as she fell back asleep. His mother had always told him sometimes the best medicine, sometimes the only thing you could do for someone, was to just be there if they needed you.

"I'll be here, if you need me Sakura." He scooted closer to her pallet and laid a reassuring hand over her covered arm.

"Thank you Kanta." She whispered without opening her eyes as the sun broke through the horizon bathing them in the gold of a new day.

Hashirama and his brother Tobirama were in the sitting room of the main house in the Senju compound when Kanta's summons ferreted his way into Hashirama's lap.

"Good morning little guy." Hashirama pet the little ferret taking the scroll from around his neck with thanks.

"It's a missive from Kanta." Hashirama unrolled the scroll. "Sakura and Kanta are heading to the mountains...she's hunting down a god." Hashirama's eyes grew wide.

"She's what?" Tobirama looked up from his rice and egg.

"Sakura is hunting a god." Hashirama repeated and handed Tobirama the scroll as if he didn't believe it himself and wanted his brother to confirm it.

Tobirama read the scroll twice,"Well, if anyone can do it, it's her." He picked his chopsticks up again tapping them into order before picking up his bowl.

"What do you mean?" Hashirama frowned into his own rice and picked up his chopsticks.

"I've never seen a more determined woman before, and she is clever, skilled, if she is hunting a god, there must be a good reason." Tobirama said simply.

"It's not like you to trust so freely Tobi, I'm surprised." Hashirama eyed his brother with interest.

"I didn't say I trusted her, but I do not, not trust her." Tobirama clarified, in his own way.

"I hope she knows what she is doing, the gods are not to be trifled with."Hashirama took a bite of his egg.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing brother." Tobirama scoffed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Sakura said to her reflection in the shallow basin of water.

They were back at the small two bedroom inn they were at the night before, that still only had one room available. Kanta had left to get them some food leaving Sakura behind to bathe and get cleaned up. Sakura moaned into the basin of water making air bubbles rise up around her face, standing back up she let the water drip down over her chest as she blinked the water out of her eyes.

The weather had warmed considerably since they had set out almost a week ago. Sakura had cut a pair of her pants into capris and hemed them before they had left the godesse's mountain. She slipped into them now pleased with her handiwork. She was not a great sewer of cloth but of flesh and she wasn't sure if it would be much different, never having tried it before. She found it rather fun and thought she might try her hand at a bit of embroidery.

Laughter escaped her lips. She had just had a conversation with a goddess who had sent her back in time...by accident, had told her to kill a god tree to change her future for the better...a future she could never return to...and she was thinking of taking up embroidery.

'Yeah' she thought to herself, 'I've lost it'.

There was a small shuffling in the room, she felt Kanta's chakra signature and threw her kunoichi kimono top on over her wraps, tied her obi on and carried her hair brush out into their room. Kanta greeted her with a smile, poor man, he looked so tired. He had been up for almost two days straight again, all her fault.

Taking a seat by the window Sakura began the long drawn out process of brushing her hair. She hadn't brushed it before she had fallen asleep that morning and it had tangled into a frizzy mass much to her annoyance and Kanta's amusement.

"Ow!" The brush caught in her hair and she cursed it.

She would have thrown the damn thing but she didn't want to break it. It was one of the things she had had in her pack with her when she had been sent back in time, and she cherished it. The cheap blue glitter brush that you can buy at any stand in Konoha, was now one of her greatest treasures, because it reminded her of a home she could never go back to.

"Let me." Kanta handed her a cup of tea and set a plate of steamed dumplings and rice balls in front of her.

He took the brush from her hand and gently started brushing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sakura's face flushed a brilliant red and her cheeks grew hot.

"Helping." He said simply and continued to brush her hair.

Sakura sighed. Kanta was gentle, his strokes were long and swift, light and reassuring. She felt herself leaning back against his body as she sat on the stool at the small table in their room.

"Your hair is very lovely Sakura." Kanta's voice was soft as he stroked her hair with the brush in one hand and his fingers with the other.

"Thank you Kanta." She said quietly.

"For brushing my hair and for...being here with me. I know I didn't want an escort, and I was...not very nice to you at first but, I'm really glad you're here." Sakura turned to look up at him from the stool shyly.

"It is my pleasure, and my mission, but even if it wasn't my mission, I am glad I am here too. No one should have to go through something like this alone." He said as he set the brush down and started plaiting her hair without her permission.

If she was surprised she didn't comment, she only hummed as his fingers moved her hair in and out, back and forth.

"My sister," He continued." was alone when her husband died. I was away on a mission. Another clans woman, helped her through it, was there for her, made her tea, brushed her hair for her, helped her see the beauty of...living." His hands tied the end of her tail, he twisted the braid up around her head and pinned it expertly to her surprise.

"How did you know how to, how do you , do you do women's hair often?" Sakura giggled at him.

"I used to do my sisters for her, she said it was relaxing." His hands dropped to her shoulders.

"She's right, thank you, it was relaxing, and it helped, a little." Sakura twisted on the stool to smile at him but her smile faltered when she saw how he was looking at her.

He quickly looked away, his face falling into a bland expression of disinterest, but she had seen the look of affection he had had on his face, and they both knew it.

Sakura cleared her throat and went back to eating while Kanta picked his own bowl up and sat down across from her.

They sat in companionable silence while they ate but when they had finished Kanta asked her, "What will you do now?"

"I don't know. I need to find and destroy a god tree I suppose." She sighed, she had no idea where to begin.

"Does the Senju compound have a library?"

"Yes, a very large one in fact, only second to the Uchihas." Kanta said proudly.

"Hum." Sakura processed this information, it was the only option she saw so far, she needed more information. She couldn't just set off in a direction hoping to find a tree that may or may not be the right one...

"I think I need to do some research then, can we head back to the compound tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I'm here to follow you, we can head back whenever you wish my Lady." he smiled at her.

"Back to that are you?" She teased.

"We are heading back to the compound, it would be inappropriate for me to address you so informally there. I don't want to get in the habit of calling you Sakura. The Lord would not be pleased to hear me say such a thing in his presence." Kanta smiled kindly at her.

"Ah. I never understood all of that, I mean...I understand it, I just don't agree with it really, I mean I don't care if you call me Sakura or not." She said seriously.

"Are things so different in your time?" He asked curiously.

"No, and yes, it really depends, it isn't as insulting to most people to drop the honorific as it is here but, people are still respectful of course." She wasn't sure how to explain it.

"I'm not saying that right, sorry Kanta, I think I'm still a bit tired." She apologized.

"I am too. I cast protection seals over the room and the windows, there are flash bombs on the door. I need to sleep but if you would like to sleep as well I think we should be okay here." He said hesitantly.

"I'll cast a genjutsu over the room too, just to make sure." She made the hand signs with one hand and cast her genjutsu.

"You can cast a genjutsu with only one hand?" he asked her, impressed.

"I have had a lot of practice. When the five great nations went to war, it was...chaos. We would march all day, fight, march, fight and I would heal. There was down time as a medic but not a lot of sleep time, so I would read, and train the only way I could at the time, to better myself, to help the ones I loved." Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"You'll find it Sakura. I know you will." He said trying to smile at her reassuringly.

"I will, because I won't stop looking until I do." she said with conviction.

Madara was in the main house's garden when Izuna walked in with a scroll from the border scouts.

"Brother, you're going to want to read this." Izuna was frowning at him as he handed him the scroll.

"Oh?" Madara took the scroll from him and opened it.

Izuna watched with a grimace as his brother read the scroll. Madara set the scroll down then picked it back up reading it again…

"Hiromo and Makae ran into a foul mouthed, pink haired kunoichi in the west mountains who attacked them with the help of her Senju guard?" Madara's forehead creased as he took in this information.

"It has to be Sakura doesn't it? How many foul mouthed pink haired kunoichi's can there be?" Izuna asked his brother seriously.

"A Senju guard though? How did that happen?" Madara was curious.

"Does it matter? They can't be trusted, we need to send a guard out to get her, bring her home right now, keep her safe until she can resume her travels." Izuna insisted immediately.

Madara tapped his finger on the wooden bench he was sitting on while he thought. He picked up the scroll and read it one more time.

"The ideal course of action would be to send Hiromo and Makae, but it doesn't seem as though Sakura liked them very much." Madara smirked.

"Of course she didn't, Hiromo is an ass, he probably hit on her or insulted her in some way and pissed her off." Izuna smiled at the thought of a pissed off Sakura hitting a clueless Hiromo in the face.

"I wonder why she is in the west mountains." Madara said thoughtfully ignoring his brother for the moment.

"We can ask her when we see her. I'm more concerned about the Senju she is with, traveling alone with a man, a woman of her status, it's inappropriate!" Izuna was working himself up Madara could see it.

"I'll go." Madara said.

"What?" Izuna looked at his brother in surprise.

"I said, I'll go get her." Madara repeated himself.

"You can't go, it could be a trap, those sneaky Senju could have found out about our connection to her and are using her to get to you." Izuna protested.

Madara doubted it but he had to consider it a possibility, at least for his brother's piece of mind.

"We'll both go then." Madara smiled as he watched the emotions flow over his brother's face, first shock, then realization, then happiness.

Madara shook his head, he loved his brother, he did, very much, but he had never been able to mask his feelings like most shinobi, he and Sakura seemed to have that in common.

Sakura...it would be nice to see the pink haired spitfire again.

Madara grinned at his brother. "We'll leave in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura and Kanta left the following morning to the well wishes of the old woman proprietor. Sakura spread her chakra out around her in threads feeling the energy of the forest as they walked. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the momentary peace the forest brought her. Her thoughts still weighed heavily on her mind but her heart seemed to find peace in a goal. A goal meant an end or an outcome, something, and something was better than nothing.

Before they had visited the shrine there were too many unknowns, too much speculation, too many what ifs'. A goal was something she could hold onto, something she could achieve...and she would.

Kanta watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be in a much better mood if not pensive and he was enjoying her company. A part of him was happy she had found guidance from the goddess, no matter how devastating and part of him was disappointed that they were returning to the compound. He knew that any contact he would have with her once they returned would be very little, if any at all. He had grown rather fond of the strange kunoichi and would miss her company greatly.

They had made their way slowly to the base of the next mountain moving slowly and enjoying the summer sunshine when Sakura felt a disturbance in the air. She pulled her chakra strings back around her body, motioning Kanta to remain still.

Sakura jumped into the air narrowly avoiding the shower of senbon, pulling Kanta up into a nearby tree with her.

"So, you're more than just pink hair and a pretty face girl." The deep voice projected itself spreading around them, seemingly coming from every rock, every tree.

Sakura looked around but couldn't see anyone, she could feel his unfamiliar chakra signature but couldn't quite place him. Was it a genjutsu?

"Release." She had made the hand sign with her one hand and pulled her katana from its sheath with the other.

"Clever girl." She felt his breath on the nape of her neck and she flinched.

She spun, she blocked his rear attack with her arms crossed up above her head, then swiped low with her blade at his feet, they fell from the tree, she flipped back through the air landing with a slight stumble...where was Kanta?

"Not bad little girl…"The unknown taunted her.

His face was hidden behind a mask, two piercing blue eyes bore through her as they stood facing one another.

"You are more skilled than your guard, or is it you who guards him?" No name continued to taunt her.

Slowly the two began to circle, moving in time, step by step, watching, gauging the distance, their power.

"What business do you have with us?" Sakura asked as she adjusted her movements to his.

A smirk, a flash of amusement lit his eyes as he pulled the mask from his face.

"I have no interest in the man, but you, beautiful flower, interest me greatly." They continued their circle, slowly, neither giving the other an opening.

He was cold, calculating...almost inhuman. His voice projected itself around her, confusing her, taunting her. He was arrogant….

'Sasori', the name came to her mind, he reminded her of Sasori of the Red Sand. Sakura looked as they continued their slow dance, but she saw no headband, no tell tale sign of his origins.

"Oh? Of what interest could I possibly be to you?" She feinted boredom, hoping it would annoy him.

It only seemed to amuse him further for he continued to smirk at her in that annoying arrogant way...yes, definitely similar to Sasori. It annoyed her.

"I heard tell of a woman, a kunoichi who talks to the gods, who climbs mountains, who can punch holes through the earth...who has green eyes and pink hair...that's you, is it not?" He stopped moving, she squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes.

"Could be." She too had stopped, across from him, analyzing…

"Excellent." He pulled a scroll from his belt and summoned his puppet crouching low to the ground, chakra strings flying to the limbs and appendages of his wooden masterpiece.

"I've seen better." Sakura smirked raising her fists and stomping the ground causing little tremors to spread outward across the earth from her feet.

His eyes narrowed at her and his humanoid puppet rose into the air twisting and turning, blades popping out from the depths of its arms.

"Child's play, you are no master!" Sakura yelled with a wild grin and leapt into the air twisting and turning herself to avoid the would be blades of death.

"This is not my first battle against a puppeteer!" She smiled in his face as she pulled his chakra strings behind her in one hand having avoided his meager attacks, and threw both puppeteer and puppet into a nearby tree.

"He is not the only puppet in my possession little girl." He pulled two more from his back and released them to the air.

"Two more humanoid puppets flew through the air at her, she dodged the first attack easily and the second, tripped on the wire of the third and fell to the ground with a small thud.

"Is that all you've got?" She taunted him.

Sakura jumped to the air slicing through the second puppet with her katana, and knocking the first to the ground with her fist. She landed in front of the wreckage with a slight smirk and taunted the puppeteer with her eyes.

"You are no master, I have fought much better than you and won before. What do you want, or do you have more puppets for me to destroy?" She leaned forward one hand on her hip.

Heat seared her from the back, she stumbled forward...looking down she saw the bloodied end of a blade coming through her abdomen, her blood, she fell, the blade fell with her. She touched the blade in her abdomen bemused and shifted her weight on her knees.

"Again?" She croaked out and would have laughed at the irony if it hadn't hurt so much.

"You're going to die little girl, if you don't tell me what I want to know. That blade is poisoned and only I have the antidote." The blue eyed man smiled down at her.

"Sakura, my lady Sakura!" Kanta was crawling across the dirt toward her, a look of failure and anguish on his face.

"Kanta." She choked on her own blood as it filled her mouth and ran out of the corners down over her chest.

"Still alive I see, how...annoying." The blue eyed man flicked his middle finger on his left hand, a blade flew from one of the crippled puppets stabbing Kanta through the head.

Sakura's eyes flew wide, "NO!" She screamed.

Madara and Izuna had been traveling at a fast pace all morning. They were just past the base of the first mountain when they heard the scream.

"Is that….Sakura?" Izuna asked his brother.

Madara didn't respond but flashed from his brother's side...he hoped it wasn't, but he was going to find out.

Izuna took off after his brother touched down beside him to see Sakura on her knees, a sword through her body screaming profanities and threats.

Madara moved without hesitation grabbing a blue eyed man by the throat and crushing him against a boulder.

Sakura screamed, "Don't kill him! I want answers!"

Izuna was at her side trying to keep her still.

"Sakura, Sakura please, you mustn't move, stay down, please stay down!" He was struggling to keep her steady, she shouldn't be moving, he didn't know how she was still alive. The sword must not have pierced any of her vital organs, kami what a woman he thought.

"Something like this won't kill me, get outta my way!' She pushed Izuna back and pulled the sword from her abdomen.

She made the hand sign and released her seal, black shimmering ribbons exploded from the purple diamond on her forehead and wove their way down her body. Izuna watched as her wounds healed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish in shock. He had never seen anything more miraculous, was she human?

Sakura glared at the puppeteer under Madara's hands and stalked over to them, the poison evaporating from her blood with every step.

"Release him." She commanded, the black ribbons fading from her skin.

Madara glared at her incredulously, this woman, was commanding him again, and after he had come to rescue her...

"He tried to kill you, he deserves to die...painfully." Madara increased the pressure to the man's throat making him choke and gasp, his limbs digging into the rock, the dirt, anything he could for purchase.

"I said release him Uchiha! I want fucking answers!" Sakura yelled pushing Madara aside with a chakra infused hand.

Madara stumbled back and to the side, his fists raising ready to strike her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, we came here to save you, to make sure you were okay to…" But she cut him off.

"Do I look like I need saving?" She turned and stabbed the puppeteer through the abdomen with her monstrous strength effectively pinning him to the boulder with the blade, his blade.

"You were dying!" Madara argued.

"Do I fucking look dead to you?" She growled at him.

Izuna came to stand beside his brother.

"Sakura, what, what did you do, how are you still alive, what were those black lines?" Izuna's eyes were big as he watched her.

"Angel." The voice no longer resonated throughout the forest, it came out quietly from the man pinned to the rock.

Blue eyes met green, a smirk on his face, his dark red hair tousled messily over his eyes, he reminded her so much of Sasori it was sickening.

Sakura cocked her head at him ignoring the loud rantings of the older Uchiha next to her, focusing on the man in front of her.

"I had a dream about you." His words came out choked but strong.

"A dream." Sakura murmured as she watched him struggle for breath.

"An angel covered in blood, fighting one hundred red puppets…" He smirked at her.

"Akasuna." Sakura stepped closer to the man.

His blue eyes widened his smirk moved into a smile. "You know me? My mother was an Akasuna."

"I know your great grandson." Sakura pulled the sword from his abdomen.

"Grandson?' Madara watched them, the man looked only a few years older than himself, than Sakura.

The man fell to the ground, a pained groan escaping his lips. Sakura sent out chakra strings and tied his hands and feet together. She pushed healing chakra to her hands and placed them on his chest. His eyes flew open in surprise, he looked up at her in shock.

"Sakura, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Madara tried to pull her back, tried to pull her away from the man on the ground but she had infused chakra to her feet and was rooted in place.

"What does it look like Uchiha, I'm fucking healing him. He might have information I need, so I need him alive." She shouldered him aside and out of her way.

Madara grit his teeth but stepped back to stand beside his brother. Izuna and him shared a look of both surprise and annoyance at her insistence to heal an obvious enemy, but remained silent.

"Why heal me?" The redhead asked her once most of the pain had subsided and his wounds had closed.

Sakura continued to heal him quietly, thinking of how she would answer.

"You...remind me of someone I used to know, Akasuna no Sasori. I want to learn more about this dream of yours and I want to know why you dreamt of something that hasn't happened yet." She looked him in the eye and withdrew her chakra from him.

"Amazing." He tried to look down his chest to where his wound had been moments ago.

"My name is Sabaku no Kumo." Kumo inclined his head respectfully to her.

"Your friend…" Kumo started.

"Is dead because of you." Sakura glared at him.

"Was in my way." He continued the sentence she had interrupted.

"You kill needlessly, like your great grandson, for he could be no other with that red hair and arrogant attitude…." She was ranting now.

"He isn't dead you fool." He scoffed at her.

"Release." Izuna could be heard releasing the genjutsu behind her.

Sakura turned and stared at her friend, "Kanta?"

"Lady Sakura...forgive me I couldn't protect you." Kanta was trying to crawl toward her, trying to put himself in between her and the Uchiha she noticed.

"Genjutsu." She whispered.

"Clearly." Kumo drawled.

"Why didn't you kill him?" She was confused.

"I told you, I was here for you, not him." He was just as cryptic as his great grandson and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you're satisfied, release these bindings." Kumo quirked an eyebrow at her.

He sighed when Sakura hesitated.

"Look girl, you know I can break them, but I would rather show you good will." He was getting annoyed now.

"You didn't use your best puppets did you?" Sakura asked as she released his arms and legs.

Kumo flexed his wrists, "Of course not girl, I don't need them smashed with your insane monstrous strength."

Sakura grit her teeth, she hated it when people referred to it like that. She chose to ignore it in favor of healing Kanta.

"Just stay still Kanta, I've got you." She said softly to her friend.

"Sakura, why are you traveling with that Senju?" Izuna broke into her thoughts.

"Hum?" Sakura turned to Izuna who had come up close behind her, Madara held back glaring at the puppeteer.

"I could ask the same thing only, why do you seem to know Lady Sakura intimately!' Kanta growled at the younger Uchiha.

Izuna pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Kanta.

"Enough Izuna kun, please, Kanta is a friend, like you." Sakura tried to smile at Izuna who faltered at her words.

"He is a friend, a Senju?" Izuna said incredulously.

"Yes." Sakura stood having finished healing Kanta." He is a decent one too, he helped me, he protected me, like you and Madara, so please, do not put me in such an uncomfortable position. I will not choose between you two." Sakura said kindly, but firmly.

"But." Izuna began to protest.

"That's enough Izuna, she's right, and we shouldn't make her choose. Just because she is a friend of ours doesn't mean she can't be a friend of the Senju as well." Madara said to his brother, as a warning.

Izuna shot his brother an annoyed look but bowed and stepped back.

"Forgive me Sakura chan." Izuna lifted his eyes in apology to her.

"It's fine, I know that your clans are at war, but I want it clear, you are not at war with me, and I will not stand for fighting around me." She looked from the two Uchiha to Kanta, who nodded.

"She certainly is a bossey one isn't she." Kumo commented to Madara who glared at him.

"That goes for you too." Sakura shot Kumo a scathing glare.

"Yes yes, very well my dear. I promise to behave, for now." Kumo smirked at her narrowed eyes.

"So, what now?" Izuna looked from Madara to Sakura.

"We were returning to the Senju compound, I was hoping to ask Hashirama Sama for use of his library. I need to research something, something I need to find." Sakura looked at Kumo.

"But I think I might want to talk to you first, I have questions about your dream." She said,

Kumo inclined his head aristocratically in her direction. "There is an inn not far from here if you would like to join me?" Kumo grinned at her, with a hint of flirtation.

Izuna and Kanta bristled at the man's audacity and were both insulted on Sakura's behalf.

"You little...she is a Lady!" Kanta started to scold the puppeteer but was stopped by a hand motion from Sakura.

"He can't help it, it's in his blood, don't let him rile you up, it's what he wants. He thrives on messing with you, he wants you to react for his own amusement." She turned to Kumo who was smirking at her again.

"Right Kumo san?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Beauty and intelligence, I commend you my flower." Kumo smiled at her with a slight bending of his head.

"We will head back to the Senju compound as planned. I need to thank Hashirama Sama and Tobirama sama for their generosity and to make sure Kanta returns home safely." She gave Izuna a pointed look who had the decency to look ashamed if not annoyed.

"I will send you word Kumo san, where will you be staying?" Sakura turned to the puppeteer.

"The inn I spoke of, beyond the next rise, it is not far from the Senju's compound." Kumo smiled at her.

"Fine, I will send word to you there when I am ready, a day, maybe two." She said,

"Patience is not my best quality but I suppose it will be worth it." Kumo's eyes roamed over her body in a clear challenge to the other males present. He smirked.

Sakura couldn't quite get over his resemblance to Sasori and it irked her. It had been her first real battle, one without her team, and she had won, but the nightmares had plagued her...until the fourth war had broken out, her nightmares became a reality then, and were no longer of Sasori.

"And then Sakura, will you come back to the Uchiha compound?" Izuna's face was hopeful.

"Our library is larger and I am sure more diverse than that of the Senju's." Madara crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a placid stare.

"Diverse? Hum." Sakura thought on it, it would be a good idea, and she had thought of it before, she knew she would eventually need to see if they would let her use their library as well, but she still hadn't made up her mind about her own future.

Things that weren't possible before she had gone into the mountains were now possible and things that she had tried to shy away from now needed to be addressed. Such as the clan wars, rivalries and blood shed.

Kanta watched Sakura's face. The few days he had spent with her, he had picked up on some of her mannerisms...she was plotting, he knew.

"Sakura, I mean, Lady Sakura, perhaps it would be wise to, not choose, as you said and not return to the Senju compound with me." He hesitated, he wanted her to come back with him, but he wanted her with the Uchiha less.

"There is a freehold." He turned to the Uchiha, "I'm sure you know of it, between our lands by the river." Kanta said to the group as a whole.

Madara knew of it, it was close to where he and Hashirama used to meet as children, before they knew they were the heirs to their rival clans.

"It is neither Senju or Uchiha...it is a bit run down but serviceable. I would be pleased to help you get situated there. No one has inhabited the freehold in years, I do not think it belongs to anyone anymore." Kanta said hopeful that she would like his plan.

Izuna gave Madara a look. Madara nodded to his brother. The Uchiha turned to look at Sakura, to see what she thought.

She was slowly nodding her head as she considered the possibilities and the benefits of staying somewhere neither Senju nor Uchiha. A place of her own.

"Yes, Kanta, thank you, that is an excellent idea." Sakura smiled at her friend and his heart skipped in his chest.

Kanta blushed at her joy, a blush that was not lost on the other males present.

"Well, how nice." Kumo said with a bored roll of his eyes. "If that's all, I'll be going, Sakura dear, I will be waiting for your word, don't make me wait long girl." He turned without waiting for her to answer and left.

Madara watched the puppeteer leave with suspicious eyes.

"The freehold is a small farm if I recall. It will be run down and require many furnishings. It has been picked over throughout the years, there is little left than the walls my dear." Madara said to Sakura in case she didn't know what she would be walking into.

"Allow me to send you some basics, in a few days time, to assist you." Madara said it more of a command than an offer and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"That is not necessary Uchiha, I will be fine, thank you." Sakura turned to pick up her bag that had been unceremoniously dropped to the ground in the recent attack and slung it over her head across her body.

"You accept a guard from the Senju but won't accept simples from me? Why is that girl?" Madara was annoyed.

He had rushed out here with his brother to find her in battle with an enemy shinobi who she not only wouldn't let him kill but healed him and let him go. Not only was she in the company of a Senju but she seemed on very intimate terms with said Senju and that annoyed him more than her refusing to let him kill the other nin. Now, she takes the advice of the Senju as though they were lovers and refuses his kindness!

"You're just mad because I wouldn't let you kill Kumo, don't be such a damn baby Madara." She huffed and ignored the choking noises coming from Kanta, walked past Madara and hugged Izuna.

"I'll send you word when I get to the freehold, maybe you could come visit me?" She asked him sweetly.

"Of course I will visit you Sakura." Izuna smiled at her blushing slightly.

"I'm not a baby." Madara grumbled at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes in his face, "yes you are, you're pouting, just like you were before, when I refused to heal the cut across your ribs."

"I did not pout, I was angry because you healed Izuna and not me, you were being rude!" He sneered at her fed up with trying to be nice when it was clear she didn't like him.

"Rude? I was rude? Why you arrogant, snotty little shit, you were the rude one. I swear you are the most, the biggest, fat head I have ever met!" She stomped her foot for emphasis and the ground shook.

"Not again." Izuna rubbed his hand over his face and groaned.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

They said at the same time and glared at one another.

Kanta's mouth was hanging open, did Sakura have a death wish, this was Madara Uchiha she was yelling at.

"Look," Sakura tried to calm herself, "I don't need anything, Hashirama gave me enough, coupled with the gifts you have already given me, I have more than enough, but thank you Madara." She tried to smile at him.

Madara said something rude under his breath which she chose to ignore with only the slightest narrowing of her eyes to let him know she had heard him.

"I would be pleased if you visited me with your brother." Sakura extended the last olive branch.

Madara seemed to perk up at this and he actually smiled. "Good, we will see you soon then."

"Give me a few days to settle in, please." It was a forced calm but it was getting easier with his lack of snarky remarks.

"Very well." He turned to his brother. "Let's go home."

Izuna nodded to Sakura and turned to follow his brother giving Kanta one last dirty look as they walked by.

"You're insane." Kanta said as he stepped up alongside Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

"Brother, you need to calm down, it's not that big of a deal you know." Izuna sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had said their goodbyes to Sakura.

"I am calm." Madara grit out in between grinding his teeth against one another and glaring at their surroundings in general.

"Did you see what she was wearing? Where did she get it?" Madara had gone back to ranting as they walked.

Izuna sighed. His brother was usually a calm level headed sort of man, indomitable, ruthless, strong if not a bit arrogant, but never...whiney, sulky, pouty or annoying...like he was being now.

Izuna smirked.

"I imagine she bought it, but did you notice it is of the same cut and design as the ones we gifted her, which is a compliment brother, to us." Izuna was trying to help, but it was hard not to tease his brother a little bit.

"You get so worked up around her brother, it is interesting to watch, you're almost like a little kid who can't have his sweets because he didn't finish his dinner." Izuna said and stepped a bit to the side to avoid any direct hit his brother may send his way.

No strike came, Madara simply sulked more.

"I don't get worked up, she just...I don't know how to explain it, she drives me mad, she is so frustrating...hard to talk to…" Madara shook his head and sighed, he didn't understand how she could be nice to his little brother one moment and then chastising him the next, all in one breath!

"She is clearly unstable, her moods switch like a blown out candle that relights itself. She is too ill tempered, and too quick to anger." Madra said.

"And skilled, and dangerous and beautiful." Izuna agreed with a knowing smile.

His brother didn't think anything that didn't challenge him worth pursuing, well their clan wanted him to marry, and Sakura was definitely a challenge for him.

"Brother, she is as volatile as you are, did you see her? She secured that puppet master to the boulder by stabbing him in the abdomen with his own sword." Izuna grinned at the memory.

"Yes, and did you hear her? She said he was just like his great grandson, he is not much older than me, than her, how is that possible, it doesn't make sense." Madara countered.

"Who knows, we can ask her later. I'm more concerned about that Senju. Did he not seem a bit more protective of her than an average guard Madara?" Izuna had noticed and he was sure his brother had too.

"Yes, I Didn't know she was so freely associated with the Senju, she didn't tell us that when we met."

"She might not have been then, I think she met them after us." Izuna said to be fair.

"We still don't know why she was in the mountains,"Madara commented, thinking out loud.

"Or what she is looking for in general. I thought she was trying to find her way home, to her friends and her family. Yet she wants to go through the Senju archives and ours?" Izuna said thoughtfully.

"That will take some time. Both of our clans have considerable libraries."

"Do you think the Senju will give her access to their library?" Izuna asked.

"They gave her a guide, a guarded escort, I think it is a good possibility." Madara said.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him scoffed at his indecision. She was no one, just a foul mouthed kunoichi that fell out of the sky...but that was what confused him the most. He wanted to know where she came from, and what she was looking for.

"That puppeteer, I wonder what his interest in her is, he said he had a dream about her, did you hear her, she said she wanted to know how he could dream about something that hasn't happened yet. Does that mean...she can see the future?" Izuna looked at his brother to see what he thought of these strange things.

"I suppose anything is possible. She was said to be deep within the mountains, there are only small villages and the shrines of the old gods there Izuna." Madara could see the gate to their compound.

"The old gods, do you think they have something to do with Sakura?" Izuna asked.

"I wonder more of what Sakura has to do with them." Madara said honestly.

"I don't like the idea of her alone with that Senju, freehold or not." Izuna nodded to his clansmen as they walked through the gate.

"We'll check on her tomorrow." Madara said.

"She said to give her two days maybe more. To let her get settled." Izuna said.

"Women don't know what they want, I won't wait that long." Madara huffed out.

"I think we should wait, she isn't like most women." Izuna said almost, under his breath.

"Tell the servants to gather all of the old furniture from father's room and seal it into a scroll." Madara said ignoring the look in Izuna's eyes.

"She is a healer, she will need supplies. Tell the servants to gather a diverse collection of medical supplies and equipment as well." Madara continued.

"Brother." Izuna started.

"Izuna, she is a master healer, better by far than even that hyper headed Hashirama, we need her on our side to win our war." Madara said flatly.

"Is that all?" Izuna probed.

"What do you mean, that is significant." Madara said crossing his arms.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Izuna was smiling now as his brother shifted on his feet.

"Just admit it Madara, you like her." Izuna grinned.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I do or I don't have...an interest in the lady, she clearly despises me." Madara deflated.

"I think she would like you more if you would just hold your temer, you two are a lot alike I think, maybe it rubs you both the wrong way because you are both too stubborn to accept it." Izuna pointed out.

"Accept it, accept what for kami's sake." Madara was getting annoyed.

"See, all we're doing is talking about her and you're all riled up." Izuna teased his brother mercilessly.

"Just do what I asked, we are leaving by mid morning, I want everything ready." Madara turned and walked into the main house leaving his brother to do his bidding.

Izuna frowned. This was a mistake, surely Madara knew that. Was he intentionally trying to rile the woman, or did he really want to see her again that badly...or was it the Senju that was with her that bothered him?

Izuna didn't complain, he wanted to see her too and make sure the Senju knew, she was also under the protection of the Uchiha.

Sakura looked at the structure before her. It clearly hadn't been used in a very long time but it didn't look terrible.

It wasn't leaning, and it looked sound enough. It was a large rectangular shape with little out buildings bordering it, like a hen with her chicks. Sakura smiled at the thought.

The main part of the house had a double paneled sliding front door. There were vines that had grown up and around the walkway, the porch and most of the right side of the house giving it a fairytale look. Sakura thought of an old book from her childhood that her mother used to read her. It was about an old healer who lived in the woods. Sakura shook her head, would that be her life now?

Setting her thoughts aside she turned back to her new home. She had been expecting half walls, perhaps a fallen ceiling but it simply looked bare. The walls were standing, the roof in tact and the low porch that wrapped itself around the perimeter of the home was in decent condition. She was pleased.

"I know this might not be as nice as you are accustomed to Lady Sakura but I will do whatever I can to make you comfortable." Kanta was standing behind her nervously watching her reaction to seeing her new home for the first time.

"Its beautiful Kanta." Sakura smiled at him. "Thank was a great idea. I love it."

Kanta blushed, pleased with her reaction.

"Lets go inside, see what else there is." It has been a long time since I was last here. Kanta slid the front doors open with a little extra force to reveal a nice open living area.

There was a large room through a rounded open doorway to the left, what looked like a serviceable kitchen to the back left through another door, and what she could only assume was a bedroom of sorts to the back right.

Sakura and Kanta roamed about exploring the home meeting back in the open living area.

"Do you like Lady Sakura?" Kanta was still a bit nervous.

He knew she was not the woman he had originally thought she was, that she was from the future. A future that was clearly much more advanced than they were now and hoped she wasn't too disappointed in what this time had to offer.

"It's delightful Kanta, really, but I think the first thing we need to do is clean." She ran her finger over one of the walls and laughed as it came away with several millimeters of dust caked over her skin.

"I will start right away." Kanta smiled.

"I think there are some buckets in the storage scrolls, and soap. I saw some rags I think, it's a start. " Sakura smiled back at him.

Kanta took the buckets to the river and filled them while Sakura went around the house opening doors and windows. Soon both of them were on hands and knees washing, wiping and dusting.

At first Kanta protested Sakura cleaning at all but received narrowed eyed comments about how she wasn't going to have him serving her like a slave and how her arms were not broken and a number of other colorful comments until he gave in and kept quiet.

Two broken windows, one hole in the back wall, broken shelves and a broken cupboard, but overall, not bad. Sakura summed up the damages to the home.

"You'll need firewood for cooking, it is summer so I doubt you will need it for heat but it is good to have on hand." Kanta commented.

He did not recall seeing an axe in her storage scrolls and made a note to buy one for her.

"Fire wood won't be an issue, I'll collect a few trees and break them up later." She said offhandedly as she surveyed the distance from the river to the home.

They stood in the kitchen, now clean, and pulled what little food stuff they had out of the scrolls Hashirama had given her, putting them in cabinets and locking them away in latched food bins.

There were a few cups, bowls and plates, chopsticks, and small cooking utensils. She had a pot, a pan, and a few baskets Hashirama had sent with Kanta for her, and she was grateful. They spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking what little they had and were on the side porch relaxing by early evening.

"You'll need candles and other simples. I can go to the village and get them for you if you like." Kanta offered as they drank their tea on the porch.

"I'll get them when I go into the village to meet with Kumo San." Sakura said.

"I will go with you." Kanta watched her.

He had heard like the others, Kumo was a relative of someone she knew in the future, but he didn't trust him, and he didn't like the thought of her going to see the man alone, in an inn.

"You don't have to do that. I assumed you would be leaving soon." Sakura turned to smile at him, letting him know she wasn't telling him to leave.

"I will write Hashirama Sama, and let him know you have settled here, if that is alright, and ask him if he wishes me to return." Kanta inclined his head respectfully to her.

"Of course. Please don't um, I understand if you feel the need to tell him about me, and my situation but, ah..." Sakura was happy for the company, and whatever made the Senju happy was in her best interest. She wanted to start her research on the god tree as soon as she could.

Kanta understood. "He is my clan head but, perhaps you would like to tell him about the specifics of our journey to the shrine?"

"Yes, I will tell him, I just have to figure out the best way to do so...thank you Kanta, for understanding." Sakura told him sincerely with a smile.

"I laid your sleeping pallet out in the side room Kanta, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Lady Sakura, thank you for thinking of my welfare." Kanta smiled.

"No need for formality Kanta, we're friends now aren't we?" Sakura smiled her brilliant smile at him and he blushed.

"Ye, of course, friends, thank you Sakura." Kanta continued to blush as they looked out into the forest. "I will go write to my Lord."

Kanta rose and left Sakura on the porch with her thoughts. She knew Kanta would have to leave eventually, and eventually she would be there alone. She was more than a little nervous she would admit, though only to herself. These were Konoha woods yes, but not the same as the ones she had left behind in her time.

There was more than one war in this time, the shinobi mostly made up of men with few or no women in their ranks. She was a healer with pink hair, a woman and living alone in an unclaimed wooded area without an affiliation to a clan. It was dangerous, her situation was not lost on her.

This was her first day there but word would spread, her presence would be known, to both good and bad people. It might be nice to have the Uchiha over frequently as well as the Senju, for her own protection. Sakura rolled her eyes thinking of the Uchiha. She could honestly say Sasuke came by his arrogance naturally. She smiled thinking of Izuna and how different he was from Sasuke, his looks not withstanding.

Sakura thought of how different Izuna was from his brother Madara. She knew she wasn't very nice to Madara, she knew she ought to try harder to be more polite to him. He had shown her he could be civil to her, if only she stopped pressing his buttons.

Her visions of the future clouded her present. Madara was not the same man he would become. What happened to make him into the maniacal crazy killer of her time? What caused him to want to destroy mankind, to stoop to such desperation, such loneliness?

It was easy to forget, they were even the same person when he was smiling at her pleasantly. She remembered the lunch they had shared with his brother Izuna and smiled. It had been nice, friendly even.

Her thoughts strayed to Kumo. He was so like Sasori but also a little like Kankuro with his flirting. She could see the cold calculating look in his eye, the cynical humor of Sasori, the arrogance, the indifference. It threw her off more than the flirtatious comments...it made her blood run cold at the other memories that had surfaced since their meeting.

It had been months since their battle and yes the war had kept her nightmares of Sasori at bay but she worried that her meeting with Kumo would cause them to come back.

Sakura sighed. She had so many things on her mind she couldn't seem to focus on any one thing at the moment. She could hear Kanta moving around in the house.

He slid the door open and rejoined her on the porch a scroll in his hand. He bit his thumb and summoned a little ferret.

"How cute!" Sakura cooed at the ferret who leapt into her lap and ran up her chest to curl around her neck affectionately.

"That's Momo." Kanta smiled at his summons who winked at him.

Kanta laughed.

"Momo, this is Lady Sakura, a friend." Kanta introduced his ferret to Sakura.

"Momo squeaked out a greeting making Sakura smile.

"Nice to meet you Momo." Sakura pet the soft little head of the ferret in greeting.

"I have a missive for the Lord, Momo, could you please take it to him?" Kanta asked his summons who ran down Sakura's arm and leapt onto Kanta's shoulder nuzzling him affectionately just like she had nuzzled Sakura.

Kanta tied the scroll around her neck and set her on the ground.

Momo spun twice playfully, then shot off into the forest toward the Senju compound.

"Do you have a summons?" Kanta asked Sakura after Momo had gone.

"Yes, Lady Katsuyu, a slug, for healing." Sakura said.

"Oh my gosh, Lady Katsuyu! Why didn't I think of this before!" Sakura jumped to her feet and ran off of the porch a little ways away from the house, she bit her thumb and slammed her hand to the ground.

POP*

"Lady Katsuyu!" Sakura cried and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Sakura!" A smaller version of Lady Katsuyu greeted her in surprise.

"Lady Katsuya, oh, I'm so glad to see you." Sakura hadn't realized how much she had missed seeing someone, something from her own time, something living, would make her feel. The connection hadn't been broken, she wasn't alone, she was still a part of her old world and it felt...comforting, so much more than she had ever expected it to feel.

Sakura dropped to her knees before the slug weeping.

"How is everyone? Are they alive, Naruto, Sasuke, Shisou, please Lady Katsuyu tell me, how did it end, is it over, please." Sakura was sobbing now, her fingers digging into the earth in front of her prostrate form, Kanta watching her with a worried expression between horror and astonishment beside her.

"They are gone." Lady Katsuyu said softly.

"What? Everyone….do you mean everyone is gone?" Sakura stopped sobbing in her shock.

"The shinobi, the humans, they are...no more. It is a wasteland, they are all, in pods, Madara had won, he and the Rabbit goddess, have won." Lady Katsuyu said softly.

"But, how is that possible, no one is alive?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"They are...not dead but, they are not alive, they are trapped, they are all trapped in pods, made by Madara Uchiha, his Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sakura, you remember his plan, he was...successful." Lady Katsuyu told her.

'Madara Uchiha?!' Kanta's mouth dropped open but he remained quiet.

"No." The anguish was clear in Sakura's voice.

"Where, are we Sakura, where have you summoned me to?" Katsuyu looked around, her eyes darting over the forest.

"It feels, familiar, are we, in Konoha?" The slug guessed.

"Yes." Sakura sat up and wiped her face off.

"We are in Konoha, before the war, before Konoha was founded." Sakura told her friend.

"I found Kaguya, Lady Katsuyu, I found her and she told me to find the god tree and to destroy it, she told me if I did that I could change the future, I could save them all." Sakura said.

"So, she knew, she knew and she...that bitch!" Sakura screamed and walked to the closest tree slamming her chakra infused fist into its truck decimating it into a million pieces.

"You knew!" Sakura screamed to the sky.

"The god tree, hum." Lady Katsuyu nodded wisely.

"Is what she said true, do you think Lady Katsuyu, if I destroy the god tree, will it, will it protect the future, will it help?" Sakura wiped her eyes again, her tears had come back and there was nothing she could do to stem the flow.

"It makes sense." Lady Katsuyu said slowly as though she were considering the possibilities.

"When did you speak with the Rabbit goddess Sakura?" Lady Katsuyu asked her.

"Less than two days ago maybe." Sakura answered her, "Why?"

"It is only a theory but perhaps this was all part of her plan. They are not extinguished but in suspended animation inside of the pods, maybe she wanted you to change things, change not only your future but hers as well." Lady Katsuyu offered.

"But, she is a goddess, how could I change her future?" Sakura asked.

"We are all connected, you, me, her, Tsunade, all of us, through time, space and our energy, our chakra. You humans measure time, it is not relevant to any other form of life other than you." Lady Katsuyu said casually.

"I." Sakura thought about that for a moment. "I suppose."

"Sasuke, is...did Sasuke get suspended too?" Sakura was almost too frightened to ask.

"The Uchiha was suspended with the rest but...his injuries were fatal, I am not sure how the pods work Sakura, I do not know if he will survive." Lady Katsuyu was hesitant to say but she knew Sakura would want the truth.

"You came when I summoned you, can you travel between our worlds? Can you travel to my old home without being summoned?" Sakura asked the slug.

"I can, there is a seal in Tsunade's office that allows me to move between the world of your old time and my own, do you need something from home Sakura?" Lady Katsuyu asked her.

"No, but...I was thinking, if you can travel without a direct summons to my old time, maybe you could reverse summon me...when you are there, and take me home." Sakura said hopefully.

Lady Katsuyu didn't respond right away. When she did she spoke hesitantly.

"It might be possible, but...there is no one there for you to return to. They are all, comatose, you are the last, the last survivor of your world." Lady Katsuyu said carefully.

"You would not have made a difference there, but perhaps here, you can." Lady Katsuyu said to the poor girl, watching as tears had once again sprung from her green eyes.

"You are where you need to be Sakura." Lady Katsuyu left her then, with a small pop.

"Where I need to be?" Sakura sunk to the ground again and sobbed.

Gone, they were all gone...but not dead, suspended, in pods...damn Uchiha...curse their entire clan!

"Damn it!" Sakura screamed leaping into the trees running as fast and as hard as she could into the depths of the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Splintered wood and leaves flew through the air as she careened relentlessly through the woods. Her anger, rage and desperation flowed through her body, to her fists, through the tears that flew from her eyes as she slammed another chakra filled fist into the ground. Earth, rock and grass flew up into the air leaving her surroundings, a devastated reflection of the devastation in her heart.

Kanta watched her rage from a safe distance, indecision played across his face. There was nothing he could do, no words would erase or ease the pain she felt, he knew, but he wished very much that there was something, anything, he could do to help.

She needed this, she needed the release, to let it out but he also worried she would attract unwanted attention. Her display was not subtle, her strength was not concealing, she was an unstoppable force, powerful and agile...he was amazed all over again as he watched the tiny pink haired kunoichi fly back and forth across the forest reeking havoc on everything her fists and feet came into contact with.

Sakura flipped backward off of a tall tree and landed winded but gracefully on the forest floor. A more than slightly guilty look spread across her face as she took in the damage she had caused. She stood in the middle of the wreckage and wiped the remaining tears from her face, before she turned toward Kanta.

Kanta's hand twitched as she came up to him, desperately wanting to reach out and touch her face, to tell her she wasn't alone, that he was there for her but...he couldn't, it wasn't right, he was beneath her position in life, time traveler or not. She tried to smile at him but she couldn't. Her mouth merely twitched then trembled.

'The hell with tradition and society', Kanta thought. He reached out for her, his hands taking hers and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders and drew her into his chest. "You're not alone Sakura. I'm here for you. Let me be here for you."

His voice was soft, sincere and warm. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes and fell onto his shirt as she melted into his touch, his reassurance. She began to sob not caring that she was soaking his shirt, not caring that they didn't know one another well enough to be this close, and not caring that they were in the middle of the woods surrounded by broken trees and crushed earth.

"They're gone Kanta, they're all gone and I'm here, I'm here and there is nothing I can do but find a god tree! A god tree! How, how am I supposed to do that? And when I find it, I have to destroy it? How the hell do you destroy a god tree!" She shook, she trembled with anger and frustration, she sobbed, she wailed, and through it all, he held her tight and whispered nothings into her ear.

"I'll help you. Together, we'll find a way Sakura. You're amazing, I know you can do it, and I'll help you. I promise." He swore, then, he would do whatever he could to help her.

"Thank you Kanta, I...don't know what I would do without you, you're a good friend." She sniffed and started to pull away but he held onto her hard and pressed his nose into her hair.

"Kanta?" Sakura said confused.

"Sorry." he muttered. He didn't want to let her go, she felt...good in his arms.

"It's okay, I just, I got your shirt wet, I'm sorry." She blushed and looked down a bit, suddenly shy.

"I don't mind Sakura." His gaze was direct.

Sakura shifted on her feet and pulled out of their embrace. "We should go home, I'll make us some dinner."

Kanta knew she didn't mean it in any other way than the words that were said but a little part of him, the selfish part, wished they had meant so much more.

"Of course Lady Sakura." Kanta followed her back to her house, desperately wishing it was theirs.

The next morning, Sakura was digging an outdoor fire pit when the Uchiha brothers rode up with a small wagon and a few servants. She had changed into her old jounin blues, her summer set, short sleeved shirt and shorts with her medic skirt over the shorts to dig the pit. She liked the kunoichi kimonos the Senju and the Uchiha had gifted her but for some tasks, her old clothes were much more appropriate.

Her hair that had been tied up earlier that morning was coming down in sweaty little wisps around her face sticking to the sweat on her forehead and cheeks. Dirt streaked her skirt and legs, her fingers caked with grime and grass stains on her elbows. She hadn't been expecting company and her eyes narrowed at the spiky haired ass that led the small group up to her new home.

Madara's eyes found her immediately as they passed over the rise, her pink hair shone in the sunlight that dappled the forest floor. The trail from the Uchiha compound had grown over since he had last been there and was barely visible to the naked eye. They rode up to the back of the home slowly to announce their presence but stopped several feet from the natural clearing for courtesy's sake.

'She's dirty', that was the first thought that came to his mind as he looked at her. 'She looks like a forest fairy from the old tales of the gods', was his second thought, and 'Why is she glaring at me, I just got here and haven't spoken one damn word yet, what the hell could she possibly be mad at me for now?' was his last thought before she opened her mouth.

"What the fucking hell Uchiha! I told you! Give me a few days to settle in!" She yelled at him stomping up to his horse making it shy and toss it's head.

Sakura grabbed the reins and steadied the horse much to Madara's surprise but continued to glare at him...she wanted an answer he realized.

"We've come to assist you in settling in." Madara said stiffly, with as much dignity as he could with a small fierce pink haired, dirty woman glaring at him and holding his horse at bay for him.

Izuna was smirking, enjoying the show, while the two women and one man that had accompanied them were looking at Sakura like she was mad.

"Are you deaf? I said I didn't need any help, I told you I didn't want anything from you and that I could handle this on my own." She stomped her foot for emphasis and the ground shook causing the horse to rear up.

Sakura lost her grip on the reins and Madara fell off of his horse to the suppressed laughter of his brother Izuna who couldn't quite hold it in.

"Damn it woman! What is your problem!" Madara jumped back up on his feet rolling forward into her personal space and glowering at her just as fiercely as she was glaring at him.

Although much shorter than Madara, Sakura was meeting him glare for glare and they were almost nose to nose in their anger and frustration with one another.

"Isn't it obvious? You! You're my problem, you don't listen!" Nose to nose they were oblivious to those around them.

The two women and the man had already dismount from their horses at a gesture from Izuna and were unpacking the wagon.

Kanta had come out of the house to see what the commotion was glaring at Izuna as much as Izuna was glaring at him.

"Lady Sakura...is everything alright?" Kanta stood tall and squared his shoulders at the Uchiha clan head.

Madara looked from Sakura to Kanta and raised an eyebrow at the man scoffing at his audacity, "What would you do if she said everything isn't alright, Senju?" Madara sneered at the man who blanched visibly under the scrutiny of the more powerful shinobi.

Madara let loose some of his killing intent and Kanta visibly cowered.

"Madara! Stop it right now!" Sakura growled at him not at all phased by his release of power.

Izuna who had been watching also sneered at the Senju, "Yes, Senju, what would you do? Not that the lady is in any danger from us, but I'm curious what a worm like you thinks he could possibly do to the clan head of the Uchiha and its heir?"

"Izuna, please don't add to my stress by encouraging your brother." Sakura turned to Izuna and half smiled half grimaced.

"Forgive me Sakura chan, I just...we were worried about you, so we came sooner than you requested, please forgive the intrusion." Izuna bowed at the waist, the two women and man followed suite with their own murmurs of apology.

Madara bristled at the interruption, still glaring at the Senju.

"What is he still doing here, he should leave. It isn't appropriate for him to be here with you, an unwed woman living alone. Your reputation…" Madara didn't get to finish his thought because Sakura cut him off.

"My reputation? What do you think we are doing out here in the woods alone Madara? Tell me, what do you think we could be doing that would impair my reputation?" It was a taunt and both of them knew it.

Madara's face grew red and he stammered , which made him angrier than he already was.

"Look here kunoichi, "He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at her.

"Think carefully before you finish that sentence Uchiha." Sakura literally growled at him as her fists began to glow green at her sides.

Izuna jumped between them, "Okay, let's have some tea, shall we?" He pulled Sakura by the arm into her house.

"Show me what you've done so far Sakura Chan." Izuna smiled down at her as he pulled her arm through his walking her into her own living room.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out noisily through her nose.

"Kanta and I spent the rest of the day yesterday cleaning and unpacking our things from the storage scrolls Hashirama Sama gave me." She told him as she started to calm down.

She led him into the kitchen, the other company following, eyes wide and staring at the woman who had yelled at the clan head and was pulling the heir around by the arm.

Sakura filled her kettle with a quick water jutsu and set it to boil over the fire. Izuna sat down at the small table across from Sakura smiling at her. There wasn't enough room for the other three guests to sit and Sakura felt bad.

"I apologize but I just moved in yesterday and don't have much in the way of furniture." Sakura apologized.

"Megumi, Megeru." Izuna waved his hand in thier direction and they left the room.

Sakura watched them curiously.

"Hiro." Izuna addressed the man, who left as well.

"What did you tell them to do?" Sakura asked Izuna curiously.

"They will unload the wagon with some small simples we brought to help you feel more comfortable in your new home." Izuna said.

He continued on in a hurry when she opened her mouth to protest.

"This is not charity. I have a proposition for you. You are an excellent healer. The best that is known. If you are in agreement, we would like to send our sick to you for care and if you will allow, our clans men to stop by your home on the way home from missions, if they need any medical care. In payment, we will help you maintain your home in comfort, pay you an allowance and let you have free access to our clan library with the promise you will not share any gathered information with anyone else." Izuna laid the offer out before her...and a generous offer it was.

Sakura sat back for a moment considering his words. "Hum." She said as she got up to add leaves to the kettle and gather four mugs from her side board.

"A generous offer." She acquiesced.

Izuna smiled at her as she considered his proposal. When she hadn't said anything or asked him any questions for a few moments he added, "We would of course offer you the assistance of one of the maids we brought with us. She would stay with you here, if you like, to help with the cooking, cleaning, laundry and nursing."

Sakura hummed her approval, it would be nice to have a nurse at hand to help with the healing. Depending on her natural abilities, she might be able to train her. Sakura had considered taking on an apprentice before the war had begun.

"Do either of them have a chakra affinity, or have any previous training?" Sakura asked.

"You want to train the maid to heal? Like you? You can do that?" Izuna was surprised, and it must have shone on his face because Sakura laughed.

"Izuna kun, I can clean, and cook and do my own laundry, but if you are offering me an apprentice, I might take you up on your offer." She smiled at him sweetly and he blushed.

"A maid is not an apprentice." Izuna pointed out.

"No but I don't need both. I am willing to take on an apprentice who will also help with the cooking and the cleaning, I won't have a slave." Sakura said firmly.

"I should have known." Izuna smiled at her fondly. 'She really was a remarkable woman', he thought as his brother walked into the kitchen.

"This house is too small." Madara grumbled and Sakura glared at him.

"I sent your servant to the river for water." Madara told her.

"Kanta is not my servant, he is my friend, and he went?" Sakura didn't believe for one minute Kanta would obey an order from an Uchiha.

"He's not here is he?" Madara countered smugly then paused.

"Damn." Madara grumbled.

Izuna cast his brother an odd look that Sakura didn't quite understand.

"What?" She asked the brothers who seemed to be having their own private conversation without her.

Izuna coughed and Madara just rolled his eyes.

"It seems the man didn't go get water as Madara told him to, he er, is heading in the direction of the Senju compound…" Izuna informed her.

"Of course he is." Sakura let her head fall to the table with a small thunk.

Kanta dropped down in front of the front gates of his compound winded and out of breath. Nodding to the guards he ran to the main house and knocked on the door flashing his chakra so they knew it was him.

"Kanta, are you here with Sakura?" Tobirama slid the door open and looked inquisitively at the man before him.

"No Lord Tobirama, Sakura is at the freehold as I reported in my last missive. I also reported her association with the Uchiha clan. They showed up unexpectedly this morning, moments ago and started ordering Lady Sakura around. The younger of the two pulled her into the house with him after the older one, the clan head yelled at her." Kanta told Tobirama frantically.

Tobirama motioned Kanta to follow him as he made his way further into the house to find his brother.

"Hashirama, Kanta is here, he says the Uchiha are at the freehold Sakura has taken residence in and are strong arming her." Tobirama bit out at his brother who was relaxing with a cup of tea and a book before they had entered the sitting room.

"Kanta? Is that true?" Hashirama asked him calmly.

"Yes Lord Senju, she wasn't expecting them, they said they would check on her in two to three days time like she requested but they showed up today this morning and well… she wasn't happy to see them." Kanta said, his worry still evident.

"How do you know?" Hashirama asked curiously much to Tobirama's annoyance, he wanted to leave and make sure Sakura was alright.

"Well, Lady Sakura said as much, she was furious that lord Madara hadn't listened to her, and...they started yelling at one another, they were nose to nose sir." Kanta said, his admiration for the little kunoichi clear to both Senju.

"Really?" Hashirama was grinning.

Madara was letting a woman yell at him? He was yelling back at her? It had been quite some time since Hashirama and Madara had been friends but...they still knew one another very well and Hashirama knew, this meant something.

"Interesting." Hashirama mused.

"Well, what are we going to do, we should go check on her shouldn't we, make sure she is alright." Tobirama demanded.

"Yes yes Tobi, I'm getting there, but you know, I think Sakura might be a decent match for Madara." Hashirama laughed a little to himself.

"She barely beat me in a spar brother, and I was holding back. As much as I loathe the man, he is a strong opponent, Sakura is not strong enough to kill him." Tobirama protested.

"I never said kill, or even spar Tobi." Hashirama rose from his seat.

Kanta was nearly dancing on the spot anxious to get moving.

"I think we should pay Sakura a visit as well, to welcome her into her new home. Let's see, what should we bring…" Hashirama walked out of the room talking to himself.

Tobirama sighed, "Kanta get a few of the maids and make a list for them of all the things you know Sakura needs or doesn't have, my brother, though well meaning won't bring her anything useful."

Kanta nodded and bowed, he remembered all the ceremonial kimonos the Lord Senju had gifted Sakura for her travels into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell happened here?" Tobirama took in the destruction before him with a worried eye.

"This was um, Lady Sakura's doing, she had to...vent." Kanta tried to explain.

"Vent? From what? What happened? Surely The Uchiha hadn't made her this angry." Hashirama asked.

"I think she ought to be the one to tell you, it was, terrible, she is, heartbroken." Kanta said adding the last part a little more quietly.

Tobirama and his brother looked at one another. "Very well, let's get moving then, so she can tell us herself." Hashirama squeezed the sides of his horse moving forward.

Hashirama had of course witnessed the spar between the kunoichi and his brother but...the wreckage they had just passed was almost unfathomable, and he was very curious to find out what had caused her to 'vent' in such a manner.

They could feel their chakra before they heard them. They could hear them before they could see them.

"You foul mouthed, ungrateful little shrew!" They heard The Uchiha Clan head yell.

"Ungrateful? Ungrateful for what! Your brother gave me the clothes, your brother gave me the money, your brother gave me the necklace, the weapons and the storage scroll! You gave me a headache!" They heard Sakura's voice strong and annoyed.

"Headache! I let you live! I allowed you in my presence in my compound, yes ungrateful, I should have you punished do you know how many people have talked to me before with such blatant disrespect and lived? Why I ought to…" He was cut off.

"Then do it! Good for nothing but blood and war! Do it then, why treat me any differently than anyone else who crosses you huh?" She challenged him.

The Senju came into view a moment later to find both pink haired woman and spiky haired clan head nose to nose glaring at one another. Izuna, Madara's little brother sitting comfortably on her porch watching the display with interest.

"Because I like you!" Madara yelled at her before noticing the Senju on their horses, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Sakura's face went comically blank and she took a step back cocking her head to the side.

Madara looked past Sakura to glare at the Senju. Throwing his arms across his chest, a gesture that Sakura was quickly becoming used to, he turned to face the new threat. Izuna had left his tea on the porch and stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother creating an impenetrable wall in front of Sakura, shielding her from view.

They could hear her huffing and puffing in annoyance behind them but ignored her in favor of giving their enemy thier full attention.

"You have no business here Senju." Madara said loudly and firmly.

"No more or less than you do it seems." Hashirama's mouth twitched as he watched his old friend carefully, noting the bob of pink hair over his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Sakura." Hashirama inclined his head in the direction of the short pink haired woman who was trying unsuccessfully to get in front of the two Uchiha blocking her way.

"Get the fuck out of my way you spiky haired asshole!" Sakura used a chakra infused shove to move Madara out of her way, only, he had been expecting it, and had sent chakra to his own feet, she had bounced backward from the force and fell to the ground.

Madara's mouth twitched but he made no move to assist her, he simply stared straight ahead at his old friend and his younger brother Tobirama.

Izuna spared a quick look behind them to see Sakura fuming at the ears with a look that would freeze a weaker man in his place, Izuna stifled a laugh and turned back to glare at the Senju with his brother.

"Lady Sakura! Are you alright?" Kanta rushed forward but was knocked back by Izuna who sneered at his efforts.

"Know your place Senju worm." Izuna drew his sword and held it at the ready.

"Enough! I'll have none of that!" Sakura was on her feet and leapt over Izuna's and Madara's head to land in between the Senju and the Uchiha crouching low over Kanta protectively with her fists glowing green, held at the ready.

"Is this not a freehold? It is neither on Uchiha or Senju land right? There will be no fighting here! You are both here claiming friendship with me are you not?" She turned to look at one then the other.

Both clan heads nodded. "Then act like friends and respect the peace of my home." She glared at them both in turn.

When neither clan head spoke, when neither of them nodded again, the tension in the air grew. Sakura sighed.

"Fine." She threw her arms out in front of her and cracked her knuckles.

Casting one last look at her boys she infused her fists with an enormous amount of chakra and leapt into the air.

"Wait!" Hashirama yelled.

Sakura drew back her fists and landed softly in between them with an eyebrow raised.

"The Senju did not come here to fight, we came to check on you. In peace." Hashirama didn't look at Madara but at Sakura alone. "I'm sorry." He added when she didn't move.

Sakura smiled and turned to Madara.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and drink tea with him, but I won't try to kill him...while we are visiting you..." Madara felt the need to clarify his response.

Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded satisfied as she pulled Kanta up by the arm helping him to his feet. Kanta smiled at Sakura and stepped back bowing, "Forgive me Lady Sakura, but I thought you might be in danger." He cast a guarded look at Madara who merely rolled his eyes at the man.

"Thank you Kanta but I am not in any danger. Just annoyed." She said sighing….'what now?'

Madara saw how uncomfortable Sakura had become with the arrival of the Senju and felt more than a little responsible. He himself was a bit uncomfortable after his blunt confession.

"The servants have unpacked the wagon brother." Izuna stepped forward.

"Sakura, I hope you enjoy your new home, if there is anything else you need, please let me know. Thank you for accepting The Uchiha Clan's offer, you are welcome at anytime. I will send you word on your new apprentice when I have it. Izuna and I will take our leave now." Madara bowed formally to her surprising both Senju and the Uchiha servants.

Izuna ignored everyone and pulled Sakura into a close hug, going so far as to kiss her on top of the head, sweat and dirt notwithstanding.

"Bye Sakura Chan. I'll come visit you soon." Izuna smiled at her and cast Kanta one last glare. The Uchiha mounted their horses and wagon leaving with Sakura's thanks.

'That could have been so much worse' She took a deep breath, turned and greeted her Senju guests with more enthusiasm than she felt.

"Sakura, nice to see you again." Hashirama dismounted and pulled her into a hug like Izuna had, greeting her once more.

"Er." Sakura stuttered, "Nice to see you again too Hashirama Sama.

"Sakura Chan." Tobirama inclined his head to her in greeting.

"Hi Tobi Kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"So I hear you hunted down a goddess?" Hashirama grinned at her.

"Yeah." Sakura took a deep breath exhaling loudly through her nose.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea Hashirama Sama?" Sakura turned to her house inviting them in.

She stopped just inside her doorway making Hashirama run into her.

"What the fucking hell!" She exclaimed annoyance clearly heard in her tone.

There was a soft sofa in front of the fireplace that hadn't been there before she had followed Madara outside to yell at him, a wood rack just inside the hearth, a large pot with a swivel stand, and a grate. A rug that matched the couch, a long table behind the couch and two tall oil lamps.

Sakura stomped into the room letting her guests follow as they liked, she continued past the couch into her bedroom and gasped. There in the corner was a very large raised pallet bed, shelves along the walls and pegs for her clothes, a trunk at the side of the room by a small writing desk and what appeared to be a large wardrobe.

She didn't even bother to check the small storage room in her bedroom but walked back out into her living room, past the Senju into the side room where she growled in frustration.

"That, that, oh I'm going to….that …" She stammered. Izuna wasn't there anymore to help her finish her insults upon his brother and for a moment she wished he was.

"Sakura Chan?" Tobirama came up behind her, "What's wrong?"

"This!" She waved her hand at the side room three separate beds were lined up along the back wall each with a small table in between them, covered in bedding and two clothes pegs each on their corresponding wall...a clinic. Shelves and cupboards ran along the opposing walls with little wash basins set up and pitchers, small cloths were clean and neatly folded ready to be used. The shelves were lined with wraps and gauze, mortars and pestles, small bamboo tubs and little glass bottles of herbs. As upset as she was about the rest of the things, she was a little more than grateful for this.

"That sneaky bastard." Sakura actually shook her head and laughed.

"The Uchiha?" Tobiramama and Hashirama had entered the room after her and looked around.

"A hospital." Hashirama picked up a bottle with some dried herbs in it and showed his brother.

"The Uchiha did this?" Tobirama asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, 'this', was part of our deal, the other part, was a grey area of our agreement." Sakura took another look around the room and headed for the kitchen, where her jaw dropped open again.

Kanta had gone to the kitchen to prepare the tea. He stood in the middle of the kitchen pouring tea, from a new teapot, into cups, new ones that matched the tea pot, for them.

"Lady Sakura, I took the liberty of preparing the tea." Kanta bowed low, lower than normal and backed up against the wall of the kitchen, his eyes on the floor.

Sakura frowned at him, ignoring the other new items in her kitchen that she hadn't asked for.

"Kanta, there are only three cups poured." Sakura said walking up to him and bending over to catch his eye.

"Yes my Lady." He said,

"There are four of us." She put her hands on her hips and widened her eyes meaningfully at him.

"Yes Lady but I will not be joining you, it is not proper and…" He was grabbed by the hand and set down at the table where she poured him his tea and he sputtered his protests.

"Shut up and drink your tea. This is my house, and if anyone has a problem with my friend joining me for tea, they can leave." She sat down with her own cup and looked at the brother Senju.

"Not at all Sakura Chan." Hashirama smiled.

Tobirama looked like he disagreed but Sakura gave him a hard look and he grumbled something agreeable and sat as well.

"So Sakura Chan, what kind of agreement did you set up with the Uchiha if you don't mind my asking. I assume it has something to do with the hospital? I know they have no real healers among them." Hashirama opened the conversation.

"Well yes. Izuna offered it to me, he asked I heal any Uchiha that come to my door and in return the clan will provide me with medical supplies, food and an allowance to live comfortably. Oh, and they granted me access to their library when they found out I was going to ask you if I could visit yours." Sakura told them.

"Since I wouldn't turn anyone away who needs healing no matter what clan they were from, I took it." She said, blowing on her tea.

"Library? You wanted access to our library? What are you researching?" Tobirama was curious.

"The god tree." Sakura said softly.

"The god tree, but that is a fairy tale, why would you be interested in that?" Tobirama asked her confused.

"I need to find it and destroy it, it isn't a fairytale, it is just a very old tale, that needs to be retold and rewritten." Sakura took a deep breath and sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Hashirama watched the young woman with interest, so that's why she was hunting down a god, she needed information on the god tree?

"Did the goddess not tell you where to find it?" Hashirama asked her.

"She didn't know where it was, she is the one who told me I needed to find it and destroy it." Sakura said slowly. She hadn't made up her mind what to tell the Senju or the Uchiha the truth yet, but honesty seemed to be the best answer. Her eyes met Kanta's and he nodded.

Tobirama had noticed and his eyes narrowed at the man. They appeared to have grown quite close in their short time together and Tobirama wondered exactly what kind of relationship they might have. Sakura clearly considered Kanta an equal, which he found annoying and odd, but Sakura, was...odd, now however, it seemed there might be a bit more to their relationship.

"Kaguya, that is the goddess that my village, that all of the Hidden Villages of my time were fighting against, it was the fourth world war." She told them.

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged looks but stayed silent.

"There was an alliance between all of the villages, all of the shinobi banded together as one, to fight a great evil." Sakura paused, she didn't think she should tell them everything.

She didn't know who Madara was exactly, but...he wasn't the same man that he was in her time, he wasn't...a mass murderer, could she condemn him for a crime he would commit? No, her conscience wouldn't let her do such a thing, no matter how much he might irritate her, he didn't deserve that.

"I'm not from this time. I'm from the future, almost two generations from now. My village hasn't been built yet and I have no way to get home." Sakura said.

Hashirama didn't even blink.

"If you find this god tree and destroy it, could you, I mean, would it not be able to send you home then? Did the goddess tell you if you did this for her, she would send you back?" Hashirama asked her without a single hint of scepticism in his voice.

"No, I can't go back. Destroying the god tree isn't for her, it's for my friends, my family, my village...the world. It will change the past, the present and the future, it will end the Curse of the Hatred before it is cast. The god tree, was the beginning." Sakura looked up then and looked into Hashirama's eyes.

There was wisdom there and understanding, sympathy and worry. It was reassuring, but then she looked at Tobirama. That was the reaction she had been expecting. Distrust and contempt were visibly etched across his face.

"You believe this goddess?" Tobirama asked her.

"I have nothing else to go on." Sakura admited.

"What if she is using you, tricking you, did you not say the world was at war with her?" Tobirama asked.

"Yes but, it was her sons, look I don't know how to explain it, that's why I need more information so I propose the deal the Uchiha gave me, to you. Send me your sick and I will heal them, in return, allow me access to your library. I give you my word any information I learn from your records will not be repeated or used against you in any way." Sakura turned her eyes back to Hashirama.

"On our way to visit you we saw a part of the forest that had met with some...misfortune. Kanta tells me that it was you, venting." Hashirama said carefully, his eyes averted to his tea.

"Is this, your search for the god tree, is that what caused you to get so upset?" Hashirama asked her, their eyes meeting.

"Forgive me, I was...not thinking when I destroyed the forest. Yes and no, it was because of the frustration yes, but it was...loss that drove me to...do that, to act out in such a way." Sakura sighed. "I shouldn't have."

Kanta had remained quiet, it wasn't his place to say anything, to speak in such company, but his eyes watched Sakura with such sympathy and concern it drew the keen eye of Hashirama.

"Madara seems to be quite taken with you Sakura Chan." Hashirama teased her.

"Ugh." Sakura let her head fall to the table with a small thump.

"Yes, well clearly he had no clue how to woo her, the yelling was evidence of that." Tobirama smirked into his tea.

"It wasn't all his fault, I was yelling at him too, he isn't...all bad." Sakura smiled in spite of herself. He had helped her before, and recently.

Tobirama choked on his tea causing his brother to laugh out loud at him. Tobirama gave his brother a dirty look, "Excuse me?" He said to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"Not that bad? He is a plague upon the earth, do you know how many Senju he has killed including Kanta's sister's husband?" Tobirama glared at her.

"Forgive me Kanta, but how many Uchiha have the Senju killed Tobi kun?" She countered.

"Your war is a stupid pointless war, there is hate on both sides, don't you sit there and tell me one if better than the other, I know, you forget, I'm from the future and you know what the future holds?" She paused for emphasis.

"It holds one Senju and one Uchiha! Your clans are no more because they are all dead now!" She yelled the last part at him.

"Dead because you couldn't stop fighting now! In this time! There is a future but your clans will not be a part of it!" She emphasised her point by saying it again more forcefully.

Silence fell with her last words.

"Is that true Sakura? Truly, we are no more, the Uchiha are no more?" Kanta asked her quietly.

"To my horror, yes Kanta, it is true. I wish it weren't so. That's why I need to find the god tree and destroy it, I told you, " She looked at Hashirama, "It is for the past, the present and the future." Sakura set down her empty tea cup, an ominous gesture that was not lost on the Senju.

"We will help you." Hashirama said simply. "We accept your proposal Sakura Chan."

"Thank you." Sakura said gratefully and relaxed back into her chair.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment?" They nodded.

Sakura stood and moved to the side of the room, bit her thumb and summoned a small Lady Katsuyu.

"Sakura, what can I do for you?" Lady Katsuyu's sweet little voice filled the room.

"Would you please tell Lord Madara I have struck the same agreement with the Senju that I did with his clan, and that there is to be no fighting at my home, this is now a safe zone for both and any clans that come to me for healing?" Sakura requested.

"Yes of course my Lady." Lady Katsuyu bowed.

"I am not Tsunade Sama." Sakura began.

"You are now the best healer in history and existence, Tsunade would be proud of you Sakura san, and of you, Lord Senju." Lady Katsuyu turned to Hashirama.

"Me?" Hashirama looked surprised.

"Tsunade was your great granddaughter, she looked a lot like you." Lady Katsuyu bowed to Hashirama then disappeared with a pop.

"Your Hokage, your Shisou was my great granddaughter?" Hashirama looked at Sakura, his eyes wide.

"Yes." She didn't elaborate.

"Whoa." Kanta said remembering the things Sakura had told him about her Hokage and mentor in their travels together.

Sakura looked at Tobirama after Lady Katsuyu's departure. He looked...stunned.

"Believe me now?" Sakura asked him smugly.

"Now I do." Tobirama said and drank the rest of his tea in one gulp.

"Got anything stronger?" Hashirama drank the rest of his tea like his brother and set his cup on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

After many protests from Sakura and many complaints from Hashirama, the storage scrolls that the Senju had brought with them were unpacked by their servants into Sakura's ever dwindling living space and hospital. Hashirama and his brother had stayed for dinner and left with promises to send their pick for a Senju apprentice to learn under Sakura like the Uchiha would be sending. It was only fair…

Kanta was to remain with her until her apprentices arrived and was to join her for her visit with Kumo of the Desert, which, after explaining how they had met the man, the Senju did not approve of her visiting him alone anymore than the Uchiha had.

Kanta and Sakura sat on her porch after Hashirama and Tobirama had left drinking tea enjoying the night air together when Kanta cleared his throat and asked her, "What do you think of Lord Madara's declaration Sakura?"

Sakura didn't respond right away. She wasn't sure, at first she thought she had heard him wrong, but Madara's ears and gone red and he had refused to meet her eyes after his confession.

"He said he liked me, not that he loved me." She felt the need to point that out to Kanta.

"One and the same for a man like him." Kanta said, watching her.

"I disagree." Sakura smiled.

"I think Lord Madara is the kind of man who says exactly what he means, because there is no one to challenge him for his honest opinion." She said,

"Except you." Kanta understood just fine what the Uchiha saw in Sakura, it was the same thing he saw in her.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Sakura dismissed Madara's feelings for her.

"I have more important things to think about right now. I need to send word to Kumo that we will be visiting him tomorrow and I have to find a god tree. Depending how long visiting Kumo takes I want to try to visit the Uchiha as well. They need to be told everything I told Hashirama Sama." She swirled the remaining dregs of her tea absentmindedly.

"About who you really are and where you came from?" Kanta asked her.

"Yes, and why I want to use their library, it is only fair." She sighed.

"I suppose." Kanta said without feeling.

Sakura nudged him with her shoulder, "What's wrong kanta?"

"I'm just...going to miss you when I have to go back to the compound. I'll ask Lord Senju if I can stay, I promised to help you find the god tree."

Sakura nodded. "I understand if you can't, but it would be nice...I will miss you, when you go. It has been nice having you with me."

Kanta's heart skipped in his chest. 'Did she know what she was saying? Were confessions different in her time?' If he was wrong, he would make a fool of himself.

"You said you weren't married before. Are things so different in your time?" He asked her.

"Well, yes, I mean, there was a war going on, but even so, people get married older, or around my age I suppose. It isn't unusual for a woman my age to be unwed is what I mean." She laughed a little.

"Was there, I mean...did you have someone that you loved, that you wanted to marry, when you were sent back?" He asked her hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

Sakura bit her lip and hesitated. There was Sasuke, but...she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about him with Kanta. He was an Uchiha, the last Uchiha but still an Uchiha, and she knew how Kanta felt about them.

"There was someone, but he's probably dead by now, because I wasn't there to save him." Sakura willed the tears back.

"He was the one you jumped in front of, pushed out of the way?" Kanta asked her gently.

"Yes. His name was...Sasuke." She didn't have to tell him he was an Uchiha.

"Now you can never go back. Sakura, I'm sorry." It was said with such sincerity, her tears did fall then.

"It's...fine, nothing I can do but try to change the present, the future by being here, in the past." Her hands slipped and her cup fell to the ground and cracked.

"Damn it."

"It's just a cup." Kanta boldly put his arm around her shoulder and drew her into his side.

Sakura sighed and rested her head against his chest, half on , half off of his shoulder.

"Sakura." Kanta choked a little saying her name, his heart was racing.

Sakura turned her head and looked up at him. Kanta bent his head and kissed her. It was gentle, and chaste, just a brief touching of their lips, a sigh and then it was over.

Kanta drew his head back to watch her, to see if she was upset. She didn't move, she just looked at him, a slightly glazed look in her eyes. He bet his head again to kiss her again, only to be stopped with a gentle push of her hand.

"Kanta, I'm sorry. You are a very handsome man, kind and gentle, I appreciate your friendship but...Sasuke, he...I still love him." She pulled away from him then and sat on her own, back where she had been before.

Kanta sighed and smiled at her. "I understand. I'm sorry. For, kissing you, I just...I think you are special and beautiful. I've never met anyone like you before."

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Thank you Kanta. I'm going to go to bed. Take one of the beds in the hospital, I'll see you in the morning."

She left Kanta on the porch, threw her broken cup into a basket she kept in the kitchen for such things and went to the bedroom.

It was empty, it was cold and she felt truly alone, more alone than she had since her arrival in this time. She bit her thumb and summoned Lady Katsuyu.

"My Lady?" Lady Katsuyu greeted Sakura.

"Lady Katsuyu, could you please tell Sabaku no Kumo who is staying at the inn beyond the Senju compound I will be visiting him tomorrow morning as requested?" Sakura asked the slug.

"Of course my Lady." Lady Katsuyu said and disappeared with a pop.

Sakura pulled a sleeping kimono from a peg and walked to the bathroom where she filled her basin with water and began the slow process of washing before bed. She shivered in the cooler night air making a mental note to buy or build a fire heated tub when she could and install it, somewhere, where...she had no idea and she was too tired to think about it more than her desire to have one eventually.

Lady Katsuyu re appeared before her with a little pop on the side of her basin. "Sabaku says he will be looking for you shortly after dawn and not to be late."

Sakura laughed, yes, Sasori was definitely related to him. "Thank you Lady Katsuyu."

"Good night My Lady." Lady Katsuyu disappeared once again with a little pop.

Sakura wrapped herself in her sleeping kimono throwing her filthy clothes in the corner of her bathroom to be washed when she had more time and threw the now dirty water out of the window in her bedroom. Pinning the shutters back into place she sealed them with a protection jutsu along with the door to her bedroom and got into bed.

Reluctantly she made a mental note to thank the Uchiha for the bed, it was...divine. Her head had barely touched the pillow before she had fallen asleep.

Kanta sat on the porch listening to Sakura get ready for bed. Her lips had been so soft, so warm and he had wanted to kiss her once more, just once more but she had pushed him away...gently, but away. He didn't blame her, her heart was elsewhere. It wasn't a rejection because she didn't like him, or because she thought she was better than him, no it was because she was loyal, she was faithful, to a man, she knew she would never even see again...that was love he thought, and he wanted it. He wanted her.

He rose to his feet stretching and yawning. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be the same. He set his cup on the counter in the kitchen and sealed the doors and windows. He walked to Sakura's bedroom door and checked it for seals, good, she had sealed her room. Kanta quietly made his way to the sideroom, her hospital, and chose the bed closest to her room, removed his shirt and climbed into bed.

Sleep refused to find him and he lay there for what seemed like hours. Thoughts played over in his head , all revolving around Sakura. He just wanted her to be happy. The man she loved was gone, there was no way for her to go back, no way to bring him here. Maybe in time, she would be able to move on and if she did, he hoped it would be him that she turned to. He wasn't a clan head, he wasn't strong and powerful, but he cared about her, and he would do anything to make her smile.

Morning came too soon. Kanta's eyes opened to the sun pouring in through the window beside his head, he groaned.

Pulling his pants on he went to the kitchen to make them breakfast, knocking on Sakura's door on the way. He was surprised to see her already up and dressed ladling eggs and rice into bowls for them when he walked into the kitchen.

"You woke up before me." He complained.

Sakura laughed. "It's only right I wake up and make you breakfast, you have been doing it for me since we met almost everyday."

He poured himself some tea and sat down across from her at the table and smiled.

"Thank you, but you know I enjoy taking care of you." Their eyes met, she turned away.

"I would like to leave directly after breakfast if you don't mind. The Uchiha have already responded saying I may stop by whenever I wish." She told him.

"If you don't want to come, and I understand if you don't, you can drop by the Senju compound or come back here after our visit with Kumo, I don't mind if you don't go with me, you will be the only Senju there...that's assuming they would let you in." Sakura tried to laugh.

"I'll stop by the compound on the way back here, I have no desire to join you at the Uchiha compound, it will only cause trouble for both of us." He said wisely.

"Yes, I agree." She said picking up her chopsticks.

Kumo met them downstairs in the tavern and dining section of the small inn. His back was to the wall in the farthest corner of the room, next to the kitchens and a window. Sakura smiled at this, it is the spot she would have chosen for herself. Multiple escape routes and a clear view of everyone coming and going. So much like Sasori, the thought popped into her head and she frowned.

He was dangerous. She needed to concentrate. He wanted something from her, but she wanted something from him as well...information, they both wanted information.

"Sabaku no Kumo." Sakura inclined her head respectively to him and sat to his left uninvited much to his smirking amusement.

"Your lap dog can wait at a different table." Kumo said without looking at Kanta, dismissing him with a flick of his wrist as though he were a puppet.

Sakura grit her teeth but refrained from saying the snarky comment she had on the tip of her tongue.

"It's okay Kanta, thank you but if Kumo wishes for privacy it would be beyond rude for me not to adjust...to his preferences." Sakura chose her words carefully.

Kumo smirked at her phrasing, her meaning clear.

Kanta bowed to Sakura and chose a stool at the bar facing them.

"Your puppy seems a bit overprotective today, did something happen between the two of you?" Kumo teased her.

"Nothing that is any of your business." Sakura smiled at him and ordered juice and a sweet bun when the serving girl passed by.

"Ah so something happened but you don't wish to share, good girl, never kiss and tell." Kumo poked fun at her.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about your dream?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

If his eyes had been amber instead of blue she might not have been able to sit there with him. The resemblance to his great grandson Sasori was so profound it sent shivers up her spine. She hadn't the time or the opportunity to really look at him the other day, but now, in the well lit relaxed atmosphere of the tavern, the resemblance was more than striking. So much in fact she had missed what he was saying because she had been looking and comparing him so intensely she hadn't heard a word.

His blue eyes sparkled as they watched her, she was clearly lost in her own thoughts and not paying attention to a word he said. Her own green eyes were so unique, so beautifully transparent he couldn't help but wonder, if his great grandson had let her kill him knowing she was the only one who would truly give him closure…

Sakura shook her head and blushed a deep peony pink in her embarrassment."I'm sorry." She mumbled as he laughed out loud.

He had a deep laugh that resonated down her spine and made her want to move closer to him if only to hear it better.

"Something wrong dear?" He was amused.

"No, nothing, I was, you look so much like him, it is uncanny. The resemblance." She drew her hand back that she hadn't realized she had lifted. She frowned. Had she lifted her hand?

No she hadn't. She pushed chakra to her fingers and snapped his chakra strings.

"Don't try that again." She growled at him.

He threw his head back and laughed again, amused again and she glared at him more fiercely.

"You are a delight to play with my dear did you know that?" He leaned in closer to her, whispering it as though it were a secret.

"And you are much more playful than your great grandson, your looks might be Sasori but your personality is a combination of Kankuro and Sasori with a bit of Gaara mixed in." She surveyed him.

"Ah yes, Gaara the One Tails host am I correct?" Kumo smiled at her surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I told you, I have had dreams about you." Kumo smiled at her.

"You said you had a dream about me, one dream, and that it was about me smashing one hundred red puppets, Sasori's infamous one hundred red puppet performance." She corrected him.

"I lied." He said simply and picked up his tea.

"Why attack me?" She asked him, her mind piercing information together like the puzzle he pretended to be.

"I had to make sure it was you, and flower, you didn't disappoint." His smile had changed it was much deeper, much more predatory., much more like Gaara now.

"Tell me." It was a command.

"What will you give me in return?" He ran his eyes over her body boldly.

"You were the one looking for me, you must have a reason. There is somethign you need from me and it isn't sex, you need information that only I can give you, stop playing games, I haven't the time, get on with it." She said leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest...it worked for Madara she thought.

His eyes sparkled again, this time with a deeper interest than before. "Clever girl".

Kumo continued to look at her, analyzing her body language, her pulse, her heart beat. She sensed them before they could make contact. Chakra ran up her arm and down her leg resisting his attempt to connect his chakra strings to her body once again.

"You are not Lady Chiyo." She bit out, " And if you didn't want to talk why go through the trouble to hunt me down?" She stood up to leave throwing money on the table to pay for her snack.

"Sit down girl." Kumo said a little grumpily.

She sat back down.

"I didn't know what the dreams meant. I have been having them since I was a child. At first they confused me, then terrified me." He was surprisingly forthcoming now that they had gotten down to it.

"It wasn't until I had heard about a pink haired woman traveling through the mountains that I thought they might be true. I had never seen anyone with pink hair before." He lifted his hand and boldly stroked a lock of her hair, pulling it slightly and moving it between his fingers.

"It's real isn't it, this is your real hair color, you don't dye it or wear a wig, it is really yours?" He asked her with a sense of wonder in his voice and suddenly he looked a little younger, a little wider in the eyes.

"It's mine, yes." Sakura watched him.

She wasn't sure what to make of him. He seemed to switch personalities between playful and cynical.

"You said you heard about me?" She asked him.

"Yes, from two Uchiha in a tavern they were talking about the beautiful pink haired kunoichi who was traveling with a Senju, who had a terrible temper and spoke like a man." He smirked at her when she blushed.

"In my dreams you were very outspoken and brash, courageous and clearly a kunoichi. I told you, I often wondered if you were real, or only in my dreams." He looked at her, almost greedily.

"You know about my fight with Sasori and his puppets, you know Gaara was the Ichibi, what else?"

"I know about your seal of course, you used it right in front of me. I know you are from the future and are friends with not only my great nephew but the nine tails jinchuriki." He said,

"I know you punched a god and fought in the great war, a war between good and evil." He added.

"I know that my line is few and could possibly die out before the next generation of your time. I have seen the war that you left behind." He paused.

"I have seen the pods." He said quietly.

"Gaara, he is alive but he is trapped, like the other Kages, in pods." Kumo said, watching her.

"I want to know, can you go back?" He was leaning toward her now.

"No, I can't." She said quietly.

Kumo frowned. "Did you not find it her then? This Kaguya, I had heard you were looking for shrines in the mountains of the old gods, I assumed you were looking for her." He said harshly.

"I was and I found her, she told me it was impossible for me to go back." Sakura hesitated. She didn't trust Kumo. She didn't know how much to tell him.

"Tell me girl, I can see you know something, what did that demon tell you." Kumo set his hand on top of hers. "Please."

"Why? I mean, why do you care about what happens in the future, you don't know Gaara or Kankuro or Sasori even, why do you care?" She asked.

"Things are changing in Suna. The elders are pushing for a more military based regime. They want to start training the children younger for assisination missions. My son." Kumo paused.

"My son, he is only five years old, that is not what I want for him. I have seen your village, your Konoha, it looks...it is what I want for my own people." Kumo seemed to deflate before her.

"I have had dreams and I have seen the future of Suna, it is not...what I want for my people, my son. I want to help you. I want to change the future of Suna by making an alliance with your Konoha" Kumo said seriously.

"I have to find the god tree and destroy it first. Kaguya told me that is the only way, to start at the beginning, to find the god tree and stop the Curse of the Hatred." Sakura kept her gaze steady and watched him watch her.

"There are more factors involved in the future of Suna than just Konoha." Sakura told him.

"I am the the current leader of Suna and will be named Kazekage in a month. My dreams tell me we are months away from the founding of Konoha. I want an alliance adn to get it I will help you, so we can both have the future we desire for the ones we love."

I need to find and destroy a god tree" She sighed.

"Then you'll need a puppet master and a poisons specialist." Kumo smiled and squeezed her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

"What!" Kanta exploded from his seat at the bar as he stared at Sakura in horror.

"Lady Sakura, you can't possibly let him come with you, you don't know him." Kanta protested.

"Kanta." Sakura stood and laid a hand on the man's arm. "You don't need to worry."

"Of course I do." Kanta argued with her.

"Do you always speak to a Lady with such disrespect?" Kumo had risen from his seat and joined them.

"Outside. Now." Sakura ordered them and marched out after them.

"Kanta, I know you are worried about me and I appreciate the sentiment but I can take care of myself." Sakura said firmly.

"Lady Sakura, please. I mean no disrespect, but he is a man, and a stranger." Kanta protested again.

"Kanta, I can't do this on my own and if I can help, I will try. Besides, you are a man, and you were a stranger once, now we are friends." Sakura smiled up at him.

"Sakura, I told you, I will ask Lord Hashirama if I can go with you and he is not the same as me, I am clearly more trustworthy." kanta reminded her.

"You help her?" Kumo scoffed in disgust interrupting them.

Kanta glared at the man and opened his mouth to say more but was silenced by Sakura.

"Kanta, trust me." She said and patted him on the arm turning to Kumo.

"I will contact you when I find out more information. As of right now I have no idea where I should even start to look for the god tree." Sakura admitted.

"I will return to Suna and check our own archives, if I find anything I will let you know. Thank you Lady Sakura." Kumo bowed.

Sakura bit her lip considering the man before her. "Kumo, you know I was friends with Gaara and visited him several times in Suna before the war."

Kumo smirked at her, "Yes."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the smirking man. "The first Kazekage was not named Kumo."

Kumo smiled at Sakura, "Clever girl." Kumo bowed deeply to her.

"Sabaku Reto, pleased to meet you dear." Reto took Sakura's hand and kissed her knuckles affectionately making her blush.

"Reto Sama, please." Sakura pulled her hand from his grasp.

Kanta seemed to choke momentarily before regaining his composure, bowing at the waist to the man.

"So you're Gaara's great grandfather?" Sakura asked him.

"Gaara's father's father was my brother, he has passed but not before he had Sasori's father, who lives in Suna, with me and the rest of our family. I am Gaara's great Uncle. You are more than welcome to visit us my dear. I'm sure you would be fascinated to see the change and to be part of not only one founding of a hidden village, but two." Reto winked at her playfully making her blush again.

"I would really like that." Sakura told him honestly. "I loved visiting Gaara in my time, the desert is a beautiful place."

Reto's eyes glittered, "I promise to make your visit a memorable one."

Reto bowed to her again, "Until then, keep me informed of any discoveries you may make and I will do the same, good luck my flower."

"Thank you Reto, safe travels." Sakura bowed blushing again as they parted ways.

Sakura stood still for a moment watching Reto walk away, the sunlight glinting off of his red hair, "So much like Sasori, one hid inside a puppet, this one a name." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry Lady Sakura, forgive me." Kanta broke into her thoughts.

"Hum? Ah, you're fine Kanta, I know you were just worried." She smiled up at him.

"Let's go, I still need to stop by the Uchiha compound, will you still stop by the Senju compound?" She asked him, happy with her meeting with Reto.

"Ah yes, if you don't mind." Kanta said.

"Not at all, I'll see you later, I want to get back home before dark, and this might take awhile. I hope to have a look at their library before I go." She smiled and waved to him, jumping to the rooftops and running toward the East.

Kanta followed her to the East but at a slightly slower pace, deep in thought. He didn't like the fact that Reto knew more about Sakura than he did, or that he was privileged enough to have dreams about her past. Kanta wondered what else the man had seen in his dreams that he hadn't told Sakura about.

Kanta walked up to the Senju gates a little after noon and headed straight for the main house to give his report.

Hashirama and his brother were in their sitting room discussing the candidates for Sakura's apprentice when Kanta was announced.

Kanta told them about Kumo and how he wasn't Kumo but Reto from Suna and how he would be named Kazekage next month and sought an alliance with Sakura's village that wasn't formed yet but that he said he knew would be forming in the next two months. Kanta admitted that he hadn't heard their entire conversation but he had relayed all that he had heard.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, you didn't hear their entire conversation Kanta, things can get construed and that can cause misunderstandings." Hashirama warned.

"We can speak to Sakura about it when we see her." Tobirama wasn't very concerned, not being one to believe in dreams.

Kanta was deflated, he had expected the lords to be more concerned for Sakura's wellbeing.

"Kanta." Hashirama spoke, "Perhaps you are letting your affections for the Lady cloud your judgement."

"Affections?" Tobirama looked from his brother to Kanta, his eyes narrowing in on the man.

"I care about her, she is special, she is…"Kanta trailed off.

"She is in love with someone she can never return to." Kanta blurted out.

"What?" Hashirama asked.

"Sakura is in love with a man from her time, she told me when I asked her why she had never married, and if she had someone, back home." Kanta told them.

"She's never been married?"Hashirama asked in surprise.

"Women, people, she told me, don't marry as young as they do now, she said it was not unusual for her to be unwed at her age, in her time" Kanta said.

"But she is more than old enough to have been married and widowed by now." Tobirama added.

"She is actually twenty, old enough to be widowed twice." Kanta told them, remembering his own surprise.

"Really…" Tobirama rubbed his chin. "She looks so much younger."

Hashirama nodded his head in agreement.

"About Reto, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Remember Sakura Chan is a capable kunoichi." Hashirama said reassuringly.

Kanta didn't say it out loud but he thought, 'Then why did you send me after her when she refused a guard'?

"Of course Lord Senju, forgive me." Kanta bowed.

"I stopped here to give my report on the way back to Sakura's home. She has traveled ahead of me wanting to visit the Uchiha quickly allowing herself enough time to get home before nightfall. I'll be leaving now, unless there is anything else?" Kanta asked respectfully.

"Please tell Sakura we are still deciding who to send her for apprenticeship, but we will make our decision within the next few days." Hashirama told him and waved him out of the room.

Sakura approached the Uchiha compound gates slowly giving the guards enough time to sense her presence and see that she posed them no threat.

"Good afternoon Uchiha. I am here to visit Lord Madara and his brother Lord Izuna." Sakura inclined her head and smiled at the guards who were looking at her suspiciously.

"Name." The taller of the two guards demanded.

"Sakura." Sakura raised her eyebrow to him in annoyance.

"Wait here." He gruffed at her, but before he could move, Izuna strode through the gates a smile on his face.

"Sakura Chan! I thought I sensed your chakra signature." Izuna pulled her into a tight hug making her gasp for breath and wheeze into his chest with laughter.

The two guards stood still watching with open mouths.

Izuna turned to look at them, then turned back to Sakura. "Why didn't you show them your necklace?" He asked her.

"Oh. I forgot I was wearing it." She smiled sheepishly at him.

Izuna stepped back from their embrace and traced the outside of her collar, his finger moving softly against the inside of the collar and her skin until he found the delicate gold chain and pulled the necklace from the recesses of her top.

The Uchiha clan symbol glittered in the sunlight. Izuna smiled down at it fondly. "It looks beautiful on you Sakura."

"Thank you Izuna kun." Sakura smiled back at him, only slightly flustered at his touch and close proximity.

"Oh, it's you." Madara walked up to join them.

"Nice to see you too jackass." Sakura frowned at the long haired Uchiha.

Izuna laughed, "You can't greet one another like normal people can you?"

"Don't blame me for this Izuna kun, he started it." Sakura folded her arms across her chest and did her best 'Madara' impression, complete with a scowl.

Izuna burst out laughing again and she grinned.

"Is that supposed to me?" Madara glowered at her unimpressed.

"Of course it was." Sakura smiled at him and his lips twitched.

"Did you have lunch Sakura?" Izuna took her hand and tucked it into his side pulling her arm through his, like usual, leading her into their compound.

"I haven't yet, I came straight here after my meeting with Kumo, who's real name is Reto, the founder of Suna." Sakura said sweetly making both brother;s stop in their tracks.

"You almost killed the future Kazekage Madara." Sakura laughed.

Madara shrugged, "He deserved it, he tried to kill you."

"He wasn't trying to kill me, he wanted to make sure I was who he thought I was...and I was." She laughed at her own words.

"How did it go, you didn't go alone did you?" Izuna asked.

"It went well I think and no, Kanta went with me." Sakura smiled at Izuna's less than impressed expression.

"A lot of help he was, when you first met him…" Izuna muttered sarcastically.

"Izuna's right Sakura, the man wouldn't have been much help to you." Madara said but added for diplomacys sake, "It's good you didn't meet Reto alone though."

Sakura smiled at Madara recognizing his effort, he merely looked back at her, so she rolled her eyes.

"Let's have lunch at the house Izuna." Madara took a left at the end of the path and headed for the main house leaving Sakura and Izuna to follow.

Madara walked past the ornamental lawn to the back left of the house toward the gardens, stopping briefly to make their lunch request to one of the maids.

The Uchiha gardens were beautiful, not in the way the Senju gardens were beautiful, but beautiful in their simplicity. There weren't many flowers, but the flowers they had were placed to accent the natural surroundings as well as the artificial. Sakura sat down beside Madara at a raised natural flat rock which served as a table, smaller flat rocks surrounded it as chairs but growing out of the large crack in the center of the table rock was a beautifully trimmed Bonsai tree.

"How lovely." Sakura remarked once they had all been seated.

"Our mother planted and tended the Bonsai, now I do." Madara said quietly.

Sakura turned to look at him in surprise. "You do?"

Madara shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It is...relaxing." He defended himself.

"I'm sorry, I meant not offense Madara, I was surprised. It seems I have a lot to learn about you." Sakura said playfully hoping he wasn't upset.

"I would like that." Madara said turning away from her when their eyes met and she blushed.

"There is a koi pond beyond those rocks there Sakura," Izuna pointed to an artistic display of different colored rocks beside their sitting area, "I will show you after lunch." He offered.

"I would love to see it." Sakura smiled at the brothers as they watched her admire her surroundings.

A young Uchiha girl came with their tea and set the table for them casting curious, ill concealed glances at Sakura as she served the tea. Sakura smiled kindly at the girl catching her eye, the girl bobbed her head politely and left soon after. Sakura laughed, she was in a good mood, the garden was beautiful and the weather was pleasant. She even seemed to forget her and Madara's most recent shouting match as she looked at her peaceful surroundings.

"I wish I could make something like this for my home, but I wouldn't even know where to start much less how to do such a thing." She laughed again at her own lack of creativity.

Madara enjoyed her laughter, he was once again getting used to her presence and found himself relaxing with her and their surroundings.

"I would be happy to assist you should you choose to create your own garden Sakura. It is a small hobby of mine." Izuna told her smiling fondly at her. "In fact, I designed the koi pond we will be showing you after lunch." Izuna added proudly.

"Really? That's amazing Izuna kun, I'm impressed." She said honestly, "I would be terrible at such a thing."

"I have so much to do with setting up my new home, researching and finding out where a god tree is, destroying the god tree,"She paused. "It is a little overwhelming when I say it out loud like that, and the hospital, and two apprentices." She added.

"Yes, neutral ground." Madara agreed, hoping she would see he was being compliant and putting forth an effort, as Izuna called it.

"It is a good agreement for both clans, but I must confess I do not like the idea of you being around so many Senju, they can't be trusted Sakura, be careful." Izuna said seriously.

He should have known that Senju probably wanted one of thier's trained by her as well. Sakura confirmed his thought when she spoke again.

"Yes, the Senju would like me to take on an apprentice from their clan when they heard I was taking on an Uchiha apprentice, it is part of the agreement we struck, like the one I made with your clan and yes, I am looking for a god tree."

"You're looking for a god tree? Is that why you want to look in our library for information on this god tree?" Madara asked her."

Sakura sighed, now was as good a time as any she supposed and braced herself to tell them who she was and why she was looking for the god tree...she folded her hands on the table in front of her and began her story. She told them everything. She told them about the war, her village, her friends and family, the five nation alliance, well almost everything. She didn't tell them Madara's part in the war.

She told them everything that had happened after she had left them at their compound the first day, her meeting with Hashirama by the river, about Kanta following her, Izuna and Madara both snorted when she told them how she had used a clone to lure him out…

Their eyes widened and their fists clenched when she told them about the inn and how Kanta had been surprised by her 'Flying Pig of Justice' towel, promising to show them the next time they visited her.

She told them the parts they had missed when she had met Kumo and why it was significant. She told them about Gaara, Naruto and Sasori, Lady Chiyo and her team...her Sensei's her Hokage, a Senju, and her other best friend, an Uchiha. Sakura didn't go in depth about her feelings toward Sasuke, it wasn't relevant to the story. If Madara or Izuna noticed her hesitancy and pauses as she told them, they didn't mention it.

They were very interested in her war but more interested in her conversation with the goddess Kaguya and the reasons behind her current determination to find the god tree.

"You can't return home?" Izuna spoke at last after a long silence.

Sakura had finished her tale when their food had arrived but no one spoke, no one moved to take their dishes, no one had moved at all.

"No." Sakura said quietly. It was getting easier to hold back the tears now, but she couldn't stem the desperation that filled her voice and made her choke out the word.

"Poor girl." Izuna's eyes went soft as they looked at her in sympathy.

"This war of yours, it...that is what you are trying to prevent? By destroying this god tree?" Madara needed confirmation, it had been a lot to take in all at once.

"Yes, among other things, it is all connected in some way, each event is an action or reaction to a previous event. To stop many horrible things from happening, "She paused and closed her eyes at this, the pain etched in the corners of her tightly pressed lids, "I need to start at the beginning, the god tree."

"You told the same to the Senju?" Madara asked her, watching her body language, her eyes, her mouth.

"I did, which is why I am here now, telling you, it is only fair." She looked him in the eye so he could see she told the truth.

"Our clan, there were only two left? In your time? How is that possible!" Izuna was horrified at the idea.

"One Izuna kun, there was one left, and he was, "Sakura swallowed, "Badly injured when I was thrown back, sent here, I don't know if he is alive or not."

"Why do this, why take on such an impossible task?" Madara said, almost to himself.

"You have nothing to gain from this." He didn't say it condescending or without feeling, he was curious.

"You're doing it for them, for the ones you love, your people...even though...even though you know you'll never see them again…" Madara was impressed and moved.

She was so selfless. She had been thrown back into a era she knew very little about, she was alone with nothing and had immediately set out to try to find her way home, to get back and help the ones she had been taken from.

He had never met anyone like her before. She was a strong woman, but more so...she was a strong person, and he realized why he didn't treat her like the others, why he tolerated her mouth and her harassment...he respected her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY**_

_**Once Madara realizes he has feelings for Sakura, he goes all in, no holding back. He isn't a charmer like Izuna, but Madara has his own gentle sincerity that draws Sakura in.**_

Madara sat beside Sakura after Izuna had shown her his koi pond. Izuna had been called to the main house over a minor dispute and had left them to themselves by his pond, pressing the loaves of stale biscuits into Sakura's hands to feed the koi.

He watched as her small hands tore piece after piece of biscuit apart and threw it lightly into the water for the swarms of rolling koi that had come to investigate her reflection. The soft summer breeze lifted the loose hairs that framed her face and for a moment, the picture of her, dirty and sweaty while she dug her outdoor fire pit flashed in his mind. She was in such contrast with the image in his head he couldn't stop watching her, comparing.

Sitting in the dirt, with the grime of her labor under her nails and coating her skin she looked like a forest fairy sprung up from the earth, with her fly away pink locks floating around her face and sticking to her sweat. Now, sitting beside him in the dappled summer sun she looked like a princess, her hair done up, her kimono form fitting and sleek against her skin.

Sakura was a bit of an intrigue to him, now more than ever. With one door closed two more opened and he found himself thinking of her situation more deeply the longer they spent in one another's company. She was like a castaway, shipwrecked far from home, a home she would never be able to return to. Part of him felt sorry for her, but another part of him, a smaller part that he was ashamed of...was glad.

One of the over zealous koi had flipped into another and water shot playfully into the air splashing Sakura a little, and she threw her hands up in front of her face laughing. With The joy still on her face and the laughter still in her eyes she turned to look at Madara to see if he had seen the koi.

'She's so beautiful', was his first thought, 'I want her', was his second. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." He said sincerely his lips turning up in amusement as he watched her toss the last of the stale bread to the koi and sit down beside him.

The breeze changed bringing her floral scent to his nose, he cleared his throat, "Ah, there is a forest of Sakura trees I think you would also enjoy seeing, if you would like to join me?" Madara rose to his feet and offered his hand to her, like he had seen Izuna do before.

Sakura looked up at Madara surprised by his gentle behavior, but pleased. She nodded and took his hand, he pulled her arm through his and they walked away from the koi pond. He led her to a small stone lined trail along the perimeter of the compound. Her head turned left and right taking in the beautiful scenery.

"The compound is much larger than I originally thought." She offered him light conversation as they walked down the stone path arm in arm.

"My father extended it when he was the clan head. The Sakura forest was planted near twenty years ago, for my mother, around my third birthday." Madara liked the feel of her so close to him, he could feel the subtle movements of her body against his and knew why Izuna took every opportunity to walk with the pink haired woman.

Sakura looked up at Madara, "You are much younger than you look, except when you smile, you look younger when you smile. You should smile more." She teased him.

"Are all women as outspoken as you in your time or was I just lucky to have you falling out of the sky onto my land?" Madara smiled down at her and she blushed. He liked making her blush, knowing it was his words that brought such a beautiful color to her cheeks, it was...mesmerizing and he wanted to make her blush again.

"No, not all, more than now but...I'm odd I suppose." She laughed, "I got picked on a lot as a kid, my only real friend was my friend Ino, and then my Team when I became a Genin. I had more friends when I, before the war but…" She trailed off, her mood dampened by her thoughts.

Madara didn't say anything, he could tell her thoughts had strayed to her lost ones. They had passed through a small stone gate into a larger open field of sorts.

"These are the trees, my mother's trees Sakura." Madara placed his hand on her arm and squeezed her lightly where their other arms were joined.

"Oh." A small breath parted her lips as he looked down at her. His pulse jumped.

"Madara." His name left her lips, soft and sweet. He closed his eyes briefly enjoying the moment. "This is, they're beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." She whispered.

Her other hand rose and covered his hand on her own arm as she smiled up at him softly, the breeze lifting her hair and moving it across her temple, her eyes flashed brilliant green in the sun and he entwined his fingers with hers pulling her closer into him. "It is my great pleasure Sakura, to show you such beauty, but it is also a great pleasure to enjoy your company here in this beautiful place. Come, I have another thing to show you that I think you will enjoy."

For the first time since she had been cast back in time, she saw Madara not as a threat or a villain, not as a clan head of a powerful clan, but as a man.

Madara led her on his arm down the stone path deeper among the soft scented flowering trees to a carved wooden bench with the Uchiha clan's symbol on the backrest. He motioned her to sit with him and waved a hand at the forest spread out before them.

"Wow." Sakura breathed in the flowers and the summer sun as she looked out over the pink and white fluttery expanse. There was pink and light pink, white and light green as far as she could see. The trees had been placed with such exquisite artistry they seemed to spring from the earth and dance with one another in the beams of the sun that filtered through their branches. Small clay figurines of woodland creatures peeked out from rocks and holes carved into the earth and set at the bases of the trunks, it was magical.

Madara watched, entranced as her eyes darted from one tree to the next, from one clay squirrel to a family of rabbits hiding in a hole dug for their purpose. He marveled at the emotion emanating from her lips, her eyes and the rapid pulsing thrum of energy that coursed through her fingers where they touched his own.

"Whenever we would return from a battle, from a particularly dangerous or bloody mission, I would come here, to find my peace. Sometimes our mother would be here, sometimes she wouldn't but when she was here, I would find her on this bench. Not many come here anymore. She has long passed, but...I think she would be pleased to know that, there are others that still come here and find it as magical as she did, once."

"These trees are still here even if she is not, and they will be here long after I am gone. I come here still, to remind myself, I am not alone." He said quietly and Sakura recognized it for the gift that it was.

"You were taken from your time and placed in another, but, you are not alone. Izuna is here with you, I am here. We don't know you well and you don't know us well, but we have one thing in common...a goal, and the future. If what you say is true, you are not only fighting for them, the ones you've lost, but for us as well."

Sakura looked at him as he spoke, her hand still resting on his, her arm still in his arm and she wondered how the history books could have written him so inaccurately. She wondered why this man was so different from the one she had met in her time. She saw none of the madness, none of the anger or desperation, none of the loneliness in this man, like she had seen in the one of her time. It was as though they were two different people.

Part of her felt guilty, mostly she was confused. It was difficult for her now to think of them as the same person. Maybe, if she found and destroyed the god tree, he wouldn't become the maniacal madman she had met in her time, maybe he would continue to be...Madara, this Madara.

Sakura blushed once she realized she had been staring at him, she looked down, to where their fingers were joined and looked back up to him, she hadn't realized they were touching so freely.

Madara's heart raced in his chest as he watched her, 'Had she not realized they were holding hands?', he unlaced their fingers and opened his mouth to apologize when he heard footsteps close by. He lifted his head and relaxed, smiling at the two young women who approached them from the trail.

"Good afternoon, Natsuko san, Misoka san." Madara greeted the two women.

"Lord Madara." The women bowed low, bent formally at the waist.

"This is Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi of extraordinary prowess." Madara both introduced and complemented Sakura.

"I am pleased to meet you." Sakura inclined her head to the two women who gave her a narrow eye back, but bowed low under the pressure of their clan lord's presence.

Natsuko's eyes dropped to their joined hands and arms glanced at her friend and asked Sakura, "What clan are you from, I am not aware of any clan with hair...like yours, such a...strange color."

Misoka snorted a very unladylike snort, but otherwise remained silent.

Madara looked down at Sakura, he had felt her muscles tense at the implied insult from the woman. He wondered what she would do and say, squeezing her hand under the cover of his other hand he waited.

"None you would be familiar with." Sakura replied politely, but with a slight edge.

Madara patted Sakura's hand, "Enjoy your walk ladies, Sakura and I were just leaving." Madara turned Sakura with his arm and they walked away leaving the two women whispering and glaring behind Sakura's back.

"Delightful, I'm here five minutes and already some of your clan hates me." Sakura laughed up at Madara.

"We don't allow many outsiders into the compound." Madara smiled down at her, "Not ones with strange pink hair at least."

Sakura laughed and hit him lightly on the arm as they walked back to the front of the compound together.

"Would you mind showing me your library now Madara, or could you point me in the right direction? I'm sure you have better things to do that escort me around all day."

"I don't mind." He continued to walk side by side with her, only loosening his fingers from hers, but keeping their arms linked.

Many Uchiha stopped and stared at them, but most observed from a distance from under their lashes. Sakura wondered if this is how it would have been in her time, if the Uchiha hadn't been massacred by Uchiha Itachi, if they would still be a closed community inside of Konoha. She knew they had still been very secretive, not sharing the information of their sharingan with non clan members but the level of suspicion and hostility was strong, even with her walking side by side with the clan head, or perhaps it was because of who she was walking beside that the tension was so thick.

Madara knew that they were being watched and that not all of the looks were friendly ones. He also knew Sakura was strong enough not to let it bother her. They would either get used to her, or they wouldn't. At the next clan meeting he would announce their agreement, and it would be helpful for her to be seen around their compound with him.

Izuna met them not far from the steps of their library which was attached to the main house.

"Madara, I've been looking for you, there has been an altercation with the Senju, it seems a patrol of ours met one of theirs by the valley leaving two injured and one near death. Word was sent via summons with a request for a healer. I thought since Sakura was here, she might." Izuna was cut off.

"Of course, take me to them." She pulled her arm from Madara's and followed Izuna who had already turned toward the gate.

"What of the Senju scouts Izuna, did they say what happened to them?" Madara asked his brother walking on his other side.

"They retreated, the altercation wasn't far from the Senju compound as far as the scouts could tell, they think that is what caused the confrontation in the first place, they think they had gotten too close to the compound, but we both know it doesn't take much for those assholes to attack us." Izuna ground his teeth in frustration.

Sakura ignored Izuna's comment in favor of riffling through her medic pack as they walked. "I think I have everything I need for the most part, depending how badly they are injured. I have enough on me to get them to my house at the very least, I'm sure."

The horses were ready for them at the gate, Sakura noticed there were only two.

"You'll ride with me." Madara said mounting and pulling her up behind him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and they took off following Izuna's horse out of the compound gates into the forest.

Sakura dropped down beside the first man, her hands glowing green. "Who the hell are you, don't fucking touch me bitch." The man tried to hit her, swinging out at her blindly.

"Let her do as she will, this is our new healer, her name is Haruno Sakura, and she has my respect, give her yours." Madara said slowly and calmly.

"Lord Madara, forgive me, I didn't know." The man visibly cringed.

"Now you do." Madara left Sakura to her work and went to the other man who lay broken a few feet away.

"You have a broken leg, three cracked ribs and minor internal bleeding around your lung." Sakura told him.

"That explains a lot." The man grunted in pain, his silky jet black hair falling around his face.

Sakura smiled,"Don't worry, this is nothing I can't handle."

She pushed him flat, moving her hands slowly from one injury to another, his leg taking the longest. She eventually stood up, patted him on the arm and went to move onto the next man, that Madara was kneeling beside but the man she had just healed grabbed her arm and pulled her back down beside him.

"It doesn't hurt, I'm healed, all of it is healed?" His voice was hurried, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, get up." She went to rise again but stopped again, at his voice.

"I apologize Lady, please forgive my rudeness and thank you, for healing me." He smiled at her then and she smiled back.

"I am glad to help, now I need to heal your friend, excuse me." Sakura moved over to where Madara was kneeling on the ground.

"...came out of nowhere, I didn't even see the white haired bastard. You know how he is, just apears and then disapears, can't fucking tell where he is." The man seemed to notice Sakura then.

"Pardon my language my Lady." He sputtered.

"I'm not a Lady Uchiha, I'm a doctor, now be quiet and let me examine you." Sakura smiled and pushed him back gently onto his back.

"He said you were bossey." The man wheezed with laughter.

Sakura looked over at Madara, "Oh he did he?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, said you were a bossey little thing but smiled sweetly enough that he didn't mind your foul mouth so much."

Sakura looked at Madara in shock, he had said she had a sweet smile?

"Well, not everyone can have good taste I suppose." Sakura said as she ran her hands down his arm then his chest.

The man under her hands wheezed again and Madara looked away.

"You have blood in your lungs but I don't see a, oh...there it is, you got stabbed in the back, hum." Sakura prodded a particularly blood spot on his shirt with a green finger, then took both of her hands and ripped his shirt down the already split seam to reveal the wound.

Taking a small wash bottle from her pouch she used her water jutsu to fill it, added a disinfectant tablet from the things she had brought with her from her time, shook it and started cleaning the wound with the solvent and a soft cloth.

"Sorry," She murmured, "If I clean it, it will heal faster with less chance of infection."

"I can stand it, it just...surprised me." The man smiled weakly at her.

The man's skin knit together before their eyes, sealing the wound and grafting the skin slowly over where the stab wound had been. Turning his on his side she cleaned and healed the three slash wounds that had partially opened up into his lung at one point causing the internal bleeding. She used her chakra to break down and clean away the blood that was causing him his labored breathing and repaired the damaged tissue cells.

He could feel the warmth and then the cooling effects of her chakra healing his body and was amazed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like magic.

"You're amazing." The man said.

Sakura smiled as she finished and sat back on her heels with a small yawn. Madara could tell it was wearing on her and that she had used a lot of her chakra. He hadn't realized it would be so taxing on her but he felt he should have, seeing how efficiently and quickly she had just healed two men, who without her, might have died.

"Just take it easy for a few days, you're safe, the wounds won't reopen but drink lots of water and get sleep okay?" Sakura rose to his heartfelt thanks and moved to the next man.

Izuna smiled at her and introduced her, "This is Sakura Haruno, she is a kunoichi who is also a healer. She is the new Uchiha healer, Sakura. This is Watanabe Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you Watanabe, are you injured anywhere?" She had been looking him over while Izuna had introduced him and he didn't seem injured or to be in any pain.

"Just a small cut in my side Lady Sakura, nothing to worry about." He inclined his head respectfully.

"I'm not worried but let's have a look." She looked at him expectantly.

When he didn't move to comply, Izuna nudged him. The man reluctantly lifted his shirt for her to see a small cut into his side, just as he had said. It was already cleaned and bandaged.

Sakura tugged the bandage off in one quick yank and pressed a glowing green hand to his side. He jumped and glared at her but refrained from whatever he had planned on saying when he saw Izuna giving him a warning look.

"She is the doctor, do as she says." Izuna warned.

"Yes Lord Izuna, my apologies Lady Sakura." Watanabe inclined his head once more.

"I understand." Sakura smiled at him and lowered his shirt.

"All better." She patted him on the arm and stood up stretching.

Watanabe lifted his shirt and twisted to see where she had healed him, his eyes shot to her and back to his wound.

"Amazing isn't she?" Izuna grinned at the man.

"Yeah, amazing." Watanabe looked at Sakura again and blushed.

Izuna patted him on the shoulder and laughed when he noticed the man's blush.

"Don't get on her bad side though, she'll kick your ass, then heal you." Izuna laughed at the man's bewildered expression.

"Thank you Sakura, for healing our men." Izuna side hugged her and she smiled up at him.

"It's my job right?" She laughed.

Izuna nodded as Madara walked up to them.

"You did wonderfully Sakura, thank you." He inclined his head to her. "I don't think I will ever tire of watching you heal." He confessed.

Turning to Izuna, "Kagami tells me it was Tobirama, not a scouting team as they originally thought."

Izuna's fists clenched at his sides.

"Tobirama Senju?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Madara said grimly.

"The man is a menace." Izuna growled.

"I don't understand, why would he attack them, they were just a scouting party weren't they?" She was confused.

"They are Uchiha." Madara said.

"That is reason enough for someone like him." Izuna said harshly.

"Let's head back now that the men are healed." Madara reached for Sakura without thinking, taking her hand and leading her to his horse.

He only noticed her blushing when he turned to help her mount, he paused and looked at his brother who was smirking at him. The other men were looking down and shuffling their feet, avoiding his gaze.

"Sakura, I apologize." Madara said quickly.

"For what?" She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she smiled at him.

"Get on my horse woman." Madara grinned at her and she laughed.

Sakura placed her left foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over the back of his horse with ease.

"Need an invitation or will you be sharing with Izuna?" Sakura teased him and picked up the reins.

Madara pulled himself up onto his horse taking her hands and wrapping them around his waist, turning his horse letting the others follow as they would.

"So when's the wedding?" Madara heard Kagami ask Izuna to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Madara could feel her squirming as they got closer and closer to the Senju compound.

"What is it?" He asked her annoyed at the obvious tension in her grip around his middle.

"Let me off here." Sakura had been thinking about what Kagami had told Madara, that it had been Tobirama who had attacked the Uchiha she had just healed and she wanted answers.

"What? Why?" Madara was a little surprised.

"I need to know why Tobirama attacked your men, and I don't want to assume or guess, I want to ask him myself." Sakura told him.

Madara stopped his horse and the others stopped behind him.

"What is it?" Izuna came up alongside them and asked why they had stopped.

"Sakura wants to ask the white haired asshole why he attacked our men." Madara told him, the look on his face both was amused and annoyed.

The look on Izuna's face was one of pure shock and then anger.

"Sakura, he is a Senju, that is who they are." Izuna didn't understand her desire to make friends with such people.

He liked Sakura, he really did and it bothered him more than he let on how close she seemed to be getting with the Senju, one in particular.

"I need to know the reason, maybe I can, I don't know help, and besides, he might be injured. I need to heal him if he is, it is part of the agreement I made with them, like I made with you. Your men are healed, I must see that he is well." Sakura knew her request would be met with some hostility but she hadn't counted on the hatred Izuna was emitting with each twitch of his finger, each narrowing of his eye.

Sakura had read like all the rest of the academy students the history of the founding fathers, how their clans had been at war with one another for generations. It is one of the reasons Konoha was put on the map with such popularity, it was a beacon of hope to all the other clans of their time, of this time. That peace, could be found, anywhere, with anyone if you believe.

"I'm going. Your men are healed they just need rest. See that they get it." Sakura hopped down from Madara's horse and started walking in the direction of the Senju compound.

"Is she serious?" Izuna gapped after the bob of pink hair making it's way through the dense trees and away from them.

"Apparently." Madara watched the last bit of pink disappear into the woods.

"Well?" Izuna looked pointedly at his brother.

"Well what? If you want to go after her, be my guest." Madara picked his reins back up and squeezed his legs, encouraging his horse into a walk and continuing on his way.

Izuna gapped after his brother much like he had gapped after Sakura. "What the fucking hell Madara!" Izuna stood there fuming for a few moments.

Kagami and Watanabe moved past him on their horses looking forward toward home but the third man stopped beside Izuna.

"Would you like me to follow the Lady Lord Izuna, to make sure she is safe?" He asked Izuna.

"Yes, thank you. Send word to the compound. I need to have a talk with my brother." Izuna mounted his horse and thumped it into a canter to catch up to the others.

The third man rode off in the direction Sakura had walked off in, shaking his head in bemusement. He had never seen the two clan heads take to an outsider like they had taken to this young woman, but of course he had never heard a young woman speak the way she did, with such authority and confidence, or heal the way she had. He wondered for a moment if she fought as well as she healed. He had to admit, he too was impressed with the young lady.

He caught up to her easily, he was on a horse, she was on foot.

"My Lady, Lord Izuna wished for me to accompany you." He said, then seeing her face as she turned to him he added, "For his peace of mind, not because you need protection.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man, "I'm not an idiot you know."

The man smiled, "Of course not, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Uchiha Akio." Akio bowed low to Sakura. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I was a bit surprised by your skill. I admit it took the words right out of my mouth." He smiled at her.

Sakura's eye twitched. She didn't respond. She just looked at him.

"You want to go with me to the Senju compound..." She said at last, slowly to make sure he understood.

"If you will allow it." Akio said formally.

Sakura's mouth twitched. This had been the same man who had tried to hit her not forty minutes ago when she had tried to heal him.

"Fine, but I go as a friend and ally of the Senju, do not shame me." She tried a bit of formal talk herself.

"You have my word Lady Sakura." Akio smiled raising his head.

"None of that, just Sakura, please." Sakura turned and started walking in the direction she had been before he had interrupted her.

"Lady, er, Sakura San, please take my horse. I will walk." He offered.

"No." Sakura kept walking.

"Akio rode up in front of her blocking her way. "You asked me not to shame you , yet surely you must know it would shame me if you did not take the horse." He dismounted and held his hand out to her.

She huffed, slapped his hand away and mounted the horse on her own, "Fine Akio San."

He smirked and walked along beside her.

"I just want to make sure Tobirama Sama is not injured and then we can leave, I have a lot to do still and do not plan on staying long." She told Akio.

"Of course Sakura San." Akio answered her.

They traveled in silence the rest of the way. Sakura stopped several feet from the forest edge, dismounted and walked the horse up to the Senju gates flaring her chakra briefly so they would know it was her.

One of the guards was the same man that had been on guard duty the day Sakura had first come to the compound with Hashirama and he smiled at her. He had opened his mouth in greeting but stopped when he noticed the Uchiha with her.

"Lady Sakura, why do you bring an enemy to our gates." The guard pulled his naginata from his back and fell into a fighting stance with his eyes trained on the Uchiha.

"Your enemy , my ally, as you are my ally and his enemy. I came to check on the health of Tobirama Sama. I have just healed the Uchiha per my agreements that I made with their clan, the same one I made with yours." She said pointedly locking eyes with the other guard who was glaring at Akio.

"But Lady Sakura..." The first guard started to protest but was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"Sakura Chan!" Toka Senju smiled as she opened the gate of the compound, "I thought that was your chakra." Toka's smile faded as she spotted the Uchiha.

"What is this?" Toka asked Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "He is a friend, I came to check on Tobirama Sama, is he well?"

"He is, let me get him for you." Toka disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned with Tobirama almost instantly.

"Sakura Chan, nice to see you, I hear you brought...company." Tobirama glared at Akio.

"I came so see if you were well, now that I see you are, I want to know why you attacked the Uchiha earlier today." Sakura put her hands behind her back and looked at the white haired man steadily.

"They were too close to the compound, it was...preventative action." Tobirama said. "It wasn't near your home." He added.

Akio remained silent but Sakura noticed he had clenched his fists, and so had Tobirama.

"Ah, well. I have healed all the injured, I am glad you are well. I just came to check on you to make sure you weren't suffering from any injuries. I will be going home now, please come and visit me soon, you too Toka." Sakura smiled at the Senju , nodded to the guards and turned to leave.

"Sakura," Tobirama caught her by her sleeve, only to jump backward as Akio drew his short sword.

"I meant her no harm Uchiha." Tobirama was trying hard to hold his temper for Sakura's sake.

"Of course." Akio nodded politely and sheathed his sword once more, taking an obvious step back to defuse the tension.

Sakura looked from Uchiha to Senju and rolled her eyes.

"What is it Tobirama Sama?" She asked.

"You should know, Hashirama sent Lord Madara a correspondence moments ago, calling for a truce of temporary peace, for the winter." Tobirama looked at Akio, then at Sakura. "I was not aware of his actions until I returned to the compound."

"Did he." Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Thank you for telling me Tobirama Sama. Please tell Hashirama Sama I hope he too comes to visit me soon."

Sakura and Akio both bowed, Akio bowed lower than Sakura much to Toka and Tobirama's surprise, and the two made their way back to Sakua's house in silence.

Kanta heard her before he saw her and came to greet her at the front door only to pause mid step when he saw that she wasn't alone. His eyes burned at the sight of the Uchiha male with her and his posture stiffened.

"Here we go again." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Akio sent her a curious glance following her line of sight to her porch where he saw a Senju male watching them approach.

"The Senju, is he a friend of yours?" Akio nodded to Kanta on her porch.

"He is." Sakura glanced at Akio out of the corner of her eye, he had been reserved and polite at the Senju compound but she wasn't sure if it was because he had given his word that he would behave or the fact he had been outnumbered. Sakura had never known an Uchiha to back down from a fight no matter how outnumbered they were, so she hoped it was out of respect for her that he had behaved, and hoped he would continue to do so now.

"I gave you my word Sakura San." Akio assured her and she visibly relaxed.

"Kanta has been with me since the first day of my arrival, he is a decent person, treat him with respect and he will return it." Sakura said hoping she was right. An Uchiha had killed his brother in law.

"I'm home Kanta." Sakura smiled at him as she stopped the horse in front of the house.

"Welcome home Lady Sakura." Kanta bowed low, his eyes never leaving the Uchiha.

"Kanta, need I remind you this is a freehold and what that means?" Sakura put on of her hands on her hips and widened her eyes at him.

Kanta had enough sense to look slightly ashamed and ducked his head, "No Sakura."

"I am Senju Kanta, pleased to meet you Uchiha san." Kanta bowed again, not as low but still politely.

"I am pleased to meet you as well Senju Kanta, I am Uchiha Akio, Sakura San was kind enough to heal me today. I am just seeing her home and will be on my way." Akio bowed to Sakura.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, to refresh yourself before you continue on to the Uchiha compound, Akio San?" Kanta offered politely.

Sakura watched the two enemies with amusement and a slight twinge of hope.

"Ah yes, I would not refuse the Lady's hospitality." Akio nodded to Sakura. 'Was the man trying to lay claim to the Lady?' Akio frowned, then smirked, 'The bastard had his work cut out for him if he was, it was clear by his lord's behavior with the woman earlier that Lord Madara had already claimed her'.

Kanta saw the Uchiha smirking and wondered why, but Sakura walked up the steps to the house and asked him if he needed help with the tea.

"No Sakura, please rest from your ride, I will get tea for our guest." Kanta disappeared into the house quickly.

Sakura turned to Akio, "Well, um, this is my house, come on in." She had never been a host, and didn't know what to do. The last few days had happened so quickly she felt as if she had crammed half of a lifetime into seventy two hours, it was exhausting.

Luckily for her, Kanta seemed to know what he was doing and had not only tea but cookies and a platter of small rice balls ready for them by the time Sakura had finished showing Akio the clinic, and the grounds. Akio left soon after their snack was eaten with the promise to come back and visit her soon.

Sakura let out a deep sigh as she took her tea to her front porch to look out into the surrounding forest. Kanta sat down beside her with a fresh cup of tea for himself.

"Hashirama Sama has requested for the fighting to stop between the clans for the winter." Sakura said without prompting.

"Tobirama told me when I stopped by the compound earlier, it isn't uncommon to do so for the harsh season. He usually waits until the first snow though, I wonder if he didn't request the break for your sake." Kanta said.

"For my sake?" Sakura asked confused why she would have anything to do with it.

"To give the clans time to get used to you being here, to get to know you and the agreements you have with both of our clans." Kanta said.

"Ah." Sakura made a noise letting him know she had heard him, lost in thought of the possibility. 'Was this the start of it?' , she wondered if it was this that would cause peace to bloom between the clans and eventually lead to the founding of her village, of Konoha.

"It is quite possible. It is new, not only my presence is new but the concept of both clans, two warring clans no less, sharing a medic." Sakura pursed her lips.

"Perhaps it will bring peace, and end your rediculous war that you have with one another, becuase it is just plain stupid, I bet your two don't even know why you are fighting anymore." Sakura looked at Kanta who opened his mouth, then shut it.

"Ha!" Sakura exclaimed, "I knew it, you don't know why you are at war with the Uchiha do you Kanta?" There was no humour in her voice.

"Well, no...we have always just been at war. Whenever they spoke of the enemy when I was growing up, it was always the Uchiha, they were just...the enemy, you know?" He looked a bit bewildered, like he had never thought to ask why they were at war with the Uchiha, and maybe he never had.

It seemed so ridiculous to Sakura, but she had seen the future, he hadn't.

"In the future, the Uchiha and the Senju aren't at war anymore, they are friends. It isn't the opposing clan you grew up with that will almost end the Senju line Kanta, it's time for peace between your two great clans, time to work together to strengthen both of your futures." She said softly thinking of all of her friends and family from her own time. She thought of Sasuke, Tsunade and even Kakashi with his sharingan eye.

"You know don't you, you know that we eventually get along but how, how does it happen, do you know that?" Kanta asked.

"Hashirama and Madara eventually get tired of the blood shed and agree to just stop." She didn't know if she should tell Kanta that Madara and Hashirama used to be friends when they were children, so she didn't. Just like she hadn't told Madara the monster he would, or could become.

"I suppose, it's time to let the past go then." Kanta sighed.

"My sister, when her husband died...she wished for the war to end. She said it was pointless, that it was all in vain, that there was no need for the war, that her husband had died for nothing but Hashirama's vanity." Kanta paused.

"I was mad at her for saying such things. I yelled at her and told her she was ungrateful, that he died a hero and she should be proud, that the Uchiha deserved to die and that I was going to make sure to kill as many of them as I could." He told her.

"She had cried for me then, and hit me in the chest. She cried because she said she knew she would be burying me soon too, just like her dead husband." Kanta hung his head.

"Before you...came here...my life seemed so simple. I served my clan, I fought for my clan, bled for my clan, and I knew, from the moment I held my first sword at the age of 6, I would die for my clan, but now...hearing of your time, your world, it seems, so...pointless." He looked up at her.

"You're a very dangerous woman Sakura, and not because of the power behind those tiny fists...but because you give people hope, hope they didn't know they could have." he paused.

"That's why I, I love you so much." He ended, watching her eyes.

"Kanta." Sakura looked at him, surprised. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kanta, but...I still love Sasuke." She said quietly.

Kanta looked at her thinking, he sighed then said, "I understand, but Sakura, he isn't here and you can't go back. Will you live your life alone, longing for a man you'll never see again?" He placed his hand over hers, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Sakura looked down at his hand where it covered hers. Kanta was a sweet man, kind and he had made it easier for her to accept her circumstances, by ...being there for her but...

"You don't understand Kanta." She got up and left him on the porch by himself, she walked to her bedroom and slid the door shut, lying on her bed.

He didn't understand. Sasuke could be dead, but he could also be alive. Lady Katsuyu said she thought she might be able to reverse summon Sakura to her time, if she could destroy the god tree, if she could change things, then maybe, maybe she could go back. Sakura rolled over on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was a very slim possibility. Sakura had heard the reluctance in Lady Katsuyu's voice. If Sakura changed the time, if she changed the events that were supposed to happen, maybe Tsunade wouldn't have the seal for Lady Katsuyu in the Leaf and maybe Sakura would die or end up lost in time...it was a risk. It didn't matter though, she still had to find and destroy the god tree to even consider the possibility.

Kanta's feelings, though kindly meant, were not something she could deal with right now, she had too much to think about. Love, a relationship, was the last thing on her mind. She had two apprentices coming, she had to prepare her clinic for injured men and women from two very large clans and she only had three beds. She had to research a god tree, no, she didn't have time for romance. Besides, she thought, Kanta wasn't really her type. He was handsome, yes, but she preffered darker eyes and darker hair, like Sasuke had, 'Has', she corrected herself. He might still be alive, yes, hope, was a dangerous thing, Kanta was right about that.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Sakura left as Kanta prepared a plot of land in the back of her house to dig out a garden. He had thoughtfully brought two hoes, a shovel and some other gardening tools back from the Senju compound with him yesterday.

Their morning had been only slightly awkward after his confession to her and the dismissal of his affections. She had thanked him for being her friend and hoped he understood, that it wasn't him, but that she simply didn't have time to love, anyone. He had nodded his head, and seemed to accept her words but she had caught him looking at her with such pained longing during and after breakfast that she had decided to visit the Uchiha compound. She wanted to have a look at their library since it was larger than the Senju's, first.

It was a beautiful morning. The air was cooler but the sun still warmed her skin as she stepped out of the forest and into the open fields near the Uchiha compound. Sakura stopped to pick some of the wild flowers that were growing in the field, it made her think of her best friend Ino and she smiled ruefully at the small little buds.

Her head jerked up as she felt his chakra explode around her, she dropped the flowers she had just picked, drew her katana that Izuna had gifted her ducked and swung up to meet his own blade that had come down over her head just moments after she had drawn hers to block his swing.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Sakura glared at the man.

"Pretty flower picking buds, all alone in a field of flowers." He taunted her.

"I heard the Uchiha had taken a pet, a pretty thing with pink hair who could heal any wound." The man pulled back his blade and flipped backward several paces watching her.

"It seems you're not just a pretty healing flower though." He nodded to her sword.

"I asked you who the hell you were." Sakura growled at him, not interested in his monologue.

"Temper temper little one, you may dress like a lady but you certainly don't speak like one." He cocked his head to the side considering her as if she were such an enigmatic puzzle.

"I'm not a lady, I'm a kunoichi." Sakura sheathed her katana and infused her fists with chakra leaping into the air and coming down on him with speed he hadn't been expecting.

"Shit." Was all she heard him say before the ground erupted around them.

Sakura flung her body back, up and over the rubble to get a clear view of her opponent, he had dodged it, her eyes narrowed.

"Damn woman, I am impressed, the rumors said nothing of your physical skill, holy shit you certainly are destructive." He laughed looking at the crater between them.

Sakura readied her fists again when he stopped her with one hand in the air.

"I don't wish to fight you, I only wished to see if you were as good as they said you were. I am Sarutobi Sasuke." The man bowed before her.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. The Lord Third's father had just attacked her, complimented her, teased her and then bowed to her.

Sakura stood there in her shock. Sasuke Sarutobi smiled at her. "I assume you're visiting the Uchiha Compound?"

Sakura nodded, she still couldn't seem to find her voice.

"I was heading there myself, we can travel the rest of the way together, if you like." The man smiled at her.

Sakura nodded again and inclined her head to him. He smiled casually at her.

"Sorry to have made you drop your flowers." He had walked up to her at this point and gestured to the fallen blossoms at her feet.

"Oh, uh, that's okay." She knelt and picked the flowers up off of the ground, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 'Could she trust him'...

He had noticed her watching him apprehensively and laughed out loud. "Meeting you was by chance, I wasn't following you, honest." He raised his hands in the air and winked at her.

Sakura hadn't known The Lord Third as an old man, or his son Asuma in his younger years but at the moment, with that gesture, he looked like a combination of the two and she laughed. He seemed relieved at her laughter, happy she hadn't held his less than formal introduction against him.

"I wasn't aware the Sarutobi clan was friends with the Uchiha." Sakura said once all her flowers had been regathered and they were on their way.

"Well, friends is, maybe a bit over stating our business. I have some information for the clan head, he put out a word he was looking for something, I have a bit of information on it, and I was going to be out this way visiting the Senju, soooo." He trailed off with a good humoured sort of grin.

Sakura couldn't help but smile and wonder if this is how the Lord Third had acted when he was younger.

"You will be visiting the Senju as well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, the Sarutobi clan have been friends of the Senju for many years now." He continued to smile as they walked down the main path to the Uchiha compound. "You are also friends with the clan are you not?"

"I am." She smiled. "Hashirama Sama and Tobirama Sama are wonderful conversationalists." She laughed.

"Hashirama wrote me a week ago telling of his encounter with you in the woods, he said you simply fascinated him, I had to come see for myself, once I heard you were here."

"Heard I was here? Word sure does travel fast around here." She said as they approached the main gates of the Uchiha compound.

Sakura flared her chakra subtly and Sarutobi did the same. One of the guards smiled at Sakura.

"Ah, Watanabe San, back to work so soon?" Sakura recognized the man she had healed in the woods.

"It was a minor cut Lady Sakura, and your healing was so superb it was as though I had never been cut at all. Thank you again for healing me." He bowed to her.

"It was my pleasure, and my job." Sakura smiled kindly at the man.

"Sakura." Madara opened the gates himself to step out and greet them.

"Sarutobi San." Madara inclined his head to the man beside Sakura. "I see you have met our new medic."

"A delightful woman, skilled too, blocked my katana as if it were nothing." Sarutobi grinned at the Uchiha who raised his brow.

"You were sparing with her?" Madara asked curiously, looking from Sarutobi to Sakura.

"More like he attacked me out of nowhere." Sakura mumbled, but smiled when Sarutobi laughed and patted her on the back.

Madara's eyes narrowed at the man. "You attacked Sakura?"

"All in good fun Uchiha, she wasn't in any danger. I only wanted to see if what the Senju said was true, was. He raved about her!" Sarutobi smiled at Sakura who merely looked bored.

"I see." Madara's eyes had been flickering over Sakura to make sure she was indeed, okay. The gesture was not lost on Sarutobi, who continued to grin.

"Well, seeing as no one has lost a limb, or been pounded into oblivion." Madara's mouth twitched. "Would you both care to come in for some tea?"

Sakura nodded and Sarutobi gestured for her to walk ahead of him, an odd gesture for the time, and it caught Madara's eye. Madara watched the Sarutobi clan head with mild interest on the surface but underneath, he was watching him like a hawk.

Sarutobi walked beside Madara, Sakura still in front, kept looking back at them, "This is ridiculous, I'm leading but I have no idea where I'm going." She stopped and glared at the men.

Madara barley held in his laughter at the woman's expression, she had the most amusing look between annoyance and exasperation on her face, it was quite adorable. The Sarutobi grinned openly at her.

"We will be taking tea in the main house, in the gardens, where we had lunch with Izuna." Madara said without the slightest trace of amusement in her voice.

The annoyance left her face immediately and a new look of determination replaced it. 'So expressive', he thought.

"Quite the little spit fire eh Uchiha? I can see why you like her so much." Sarutobi whispered to Madara as they followed the pink head of hair through the compound.

Sakura hadn't heard him, focused on the path in front of her. She saw a familiar shock of black hair, "Izuna Kun!" Sakura waved to Izuna who was coming out of the main house to join them.

"Sakura Chan, so nice to see you back here in the compound. How was your visit to the...Senju?" He asked her politely.

"It went well, Tobirama Sama said that Hashirama called for a seasonal truce?" Sakura asked Izuna.

"He did." Madara answered her, Sarutobi beside him nodded in the wisdom of such a truce.

"It is common for both sides to par take in a temporary truce for the harsher months, not to say there might be small skirmishes, but we will not meet as heads on the battlefield...until Spring." Madara explained to her.

"Maybe it's because I'm not used to war as much as you, having only fought in one large war before, but it seems odd to do such a thing." Sakura looked from each man to the other.

"It is not unusual in farming communities such as ours,." Sarutobi told her. "Like the Uchiha said, there is a precedent for such actions."

"You said you were in a war, what clan are you from?" Sarutobi asked her conversationally as the small group walked the now familiar path to the stone table in the garden.

"I am not from a shinobi clan, my people are merchants." Sakura said. "I am the only shinobi in my family."

"Incredible!" Sarutobi said sincerely, "With that monstrous strength of yours!" He smiled kindly at her.

"I always said civilians could be shinobi, told you that last year didn't I Madara?" The man teased the Uchiha.

"Hn." Madara sat down and gestured for Sakura to sit next to him at the table.

"What did you say, I forget, oh yes, you said civilians were nothing but front line fodder as I recall, hum? Sakura changed your mind I bet, with those little fists of hers, little firecracker." Sarutobi winked at Sakura who giggled.

"Sakura is the...exception Sarutobi, I doubt most civilians could come close to her strength, or shinobi born." Madara said cooly.

Izuna laughed and Sarutobi whistled.

"I don't believe I have ever heard you compliment anyone besides your brother before Uchiha, remarkable." He smiled a knowing smile at Sakura who blushed, 'Interesting', he thought.

Their tea was poured and the conversation moved into the fall harvest, the fall butchering and small gossip concerning the smaller surrounding clans.

Sarutobi dropped out of the conversation to eat a few almond cookies and listened to Sakura and Izuna's debate on how effective poisons could be in a hand to hand fight.

"You underestimate how many different kinds of poisons there actually are Izuna Kun." Sakura argued.

"There aren't so many as you are trying to lead me to believe, not now at least." Izuna countered.

"Just because you aren't aware of them, doesn't mean they don't exist you know." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Learn that from your new friend did you?" Izuna teased, not put off by her scowl in the least bit.

"No, I have made three myself before coming here, and their antidotes, it isn't all that hard really if you know the flora and how to prepare it. The basics are key but after you know that, the combinations are...well, endless, you just have to have an aptitude and the drive to create." She said triumphantly, ignoring his jab about Reto the Kazekage and poison master.

Madara had stopped speaking and watched with Sarutobi, a small smile on his face as the pinkette destroyed his little brother in their little verbal conflict.

"You should be a politician." Sarutobi rejoined the conversation.

"Pah, I don't have the patience for such bullshit." Sakura cursed, caught up in the passion of her and Izuna's agreement.

Sarutobi laughed out loud, "Such a mouth on her." He said, admiring her brashness.

"She suits you Madara." Sarutobi said catching Sakura and Izuna attention back from their argument on antidotes.

Madara looked surprised but Izuna didn't know if it was because the Sarutobi clan head had addressed him by his first name or by observation.

"She does." Madara smiled at Sakura who blushed.

"Shall we take a walk Sarutobi, I would like to show you the new rock garden Izuna has been working on since you were here last." Madara asked, rising from his seat beside Sakura.

"I would be delighted to see it, Izuna's creations are always the most unique." Sarutobi gave Izuna a smile and he and Madara walked down the path away from the table, leaving Izuna and Sakura to themselves.

Izuna watched Sakura in amusement, it seemed Madara's statement hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Izuna Kun, did Madara just..." Sakura paused.

"He likes you." Izuna smiled at her.

"I remember but, what he said now, just now, with, did he..." Sakura looked at where the two clan heads had disappeared, "Did he just admit he liked me?"

"Romanticly?" Sakura asked Izuna incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Izuna frowned at her, he had yelled it before, why was she acting so surprised.

"Oh." Sakura looked down at her tea.

"Sakura Chan, is something wrong?" Izuna was a little worried now, she had seemed to return his brother's feelings before, even flirted with him he had thought, but now, she seemed...shocked.

"No, yes, I mean, but why?" She looked up at him, worry and confusion all over her face.

"Why does he like you?" Izuna continuously marveled at the woman, most women would be thrilled that the clan head of the Uchiha had shown an interest in them, or any clan head for that matter but Sakura seemed worried.

"Yes, all we do is argue." She said looking up at him from her cup.

"Well, that's why, you challenge him, you don't let him walk all over you, he respects you." Izuna smiled at her, "So do I, you're a remarkable woman Sakura, like no one either of us have ever met."

"But Madara he, surely there is someone more deserving of his affections than me." Her thoughts turned inward and it seemed like she hadn't really heard what he had said.

Izuna watched the strong, confident, fiery woman before him shrink into an insecure, timid girl right before his eyes. It pained him, did she really think she wasn't good enough for his brother?

"Madara respects strength, in both mind and body. There is simply no one that can compare to you in that area Sakura. We've looked, the clan elders have looked, you're the only one." Izuna smiled at her.

"Oh, I get it, the clan is looking for a wife for him and I fit the bill huh, cause there isn't anyone else around?" She rose to her feet. It was Sasuke all over again.

"Sakura, no, that's not what I meant." Izuna rose with her protesting.

"I understand Izuna Kun, you don't have to explain it anymore to me." Sakura started to walk away, "I'll be going home now, thank you for the tea."

"No, Sakura please, let me explain, that really isn't, I meant it as a compliment." Izuna didn't want her to leave, she had misunderstood what he had been trying to say and he felt terrible.

Sakura smiled faintly, made a few rapid hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log fell where her feet had been just moments ago, and she was gone. Izuna activated his sharingan but she was nowhere to be found.

Madara and Sarutobi came back to find the stone table empty, Izuna and Sakura nowhere to be seen.

"I'll be going then Uchiha, I will be stopping by the Senju compound on my way out of the area, please tell your little hell cat I said goodbye, wonderful girl that one, clever and not bad to look at. Would hate to piss her off." Sarutobi waved to Madara and walked out the gate of the compound.

Izuna landed beside Madara and looked out into the nearby path, his sharingan still activated, "Sakura is gone, she misunderstood what I had said about you and her and she left." Izuna admitted his mistake to his brother apologetically.

"What did you say to her?" Madara asked, his forehead creasing with his frown.

"I told her you respected her, that you valued strength and well, that we couldn't find anyone like her before and she had guessed that the clan wanted you to marry and that she was the best candidate and she got upset and left, I think she might have been insulted but I can't for the life of me figure out why." Izuna said, guilt clear on his face.

"Did she say anything before she left?" Madara asked.

"Well he acted like you were settling for her, like she wasn't good enough for you or something." Izuna said, still trying to fgure out why what he had said made her feel that way.

"I havn't even talked to her about this, I haven't even said anythign to her except to yell at her in a fit of rage that I liked her, why the fuck would you bring it up to her?" Madara was getting upset. Sakura had fled, it was obviously Izuna's fault and he hadn't even come to grips with his own feelings for the woman yet and she had already run away from him, 'fucking hell'. This was a complete disaster.

"Well?" Izuna asked him impatiently.

"Well what?" Madara demanded.

"Go after her!" Izuna almost yelled at his older brother.

"What for? She left on purpose, its not like I forgot her at the market or something!" Madara knew he needed to do something but going after her, he wasn't sure that was the best thing for him to do at the moment, not to mention he had no idea what to do when he caught up to her.

What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Sorry my little brother made you feel unworthy, but you are, let's get married?', he wasn't even sure he wanted to marry her. He liked her, he respected her, but they were still at war, this was no time to take a wife, even if she was as amazing as Sakura, there was too much to do still, for his clan.

"I love you brother, I do, but sometimes you can be such an idiot." Izuna huffed and stomped his foot.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Madara glared at his little brother.

"It means, you aren't the only one who sees what a rare find she is. You're not the only one who watches her because he likes looking at her. There are others who see how talented and skilled she is, like the fucking Senju!" Izuna was yelling now pissed his brother was still here and not going after Sakura.

"The Senju?" Madara said stupidly.

"Uh yeah." Izuna rolled his eyes at his brother. "I swear you're so clueless with women Madara. She won't be alone long, whether it's you or that oaf Hashirama, or even his asshole little brother Tobirama, someone will court her and marry her, eventually."

Madara let his little brother's words sink into his brain, Izuna was right, but what could he possibly say to the woman. War. War is what he knew. He didn't have the first clue on how to talk to a woman.

"What do I say?" He asked his brother.

"The truth." Izuna smiled, glad they were making progress.

"The truth." Madara frowned. What was the truth?

Izuna groaned in annoyance and frustration, "Tell her why you like her so much, how you feel about her, things like that. Just be honest, a woman like that, she'll see right through a lie and cut through any bullshit you might try on her, and don't go all reclusive on her like you do when you find yourself face to face with strong emotions, I mean it, you have to be honest with her."

"I hardly know her, it will all sound like bullshit." Madara protested, this conversation was stupid, she was probably already home by now.

"Then tell her you want to get to know her. I don't know why she took what I said so negatively but you have to fix it and quickly, she is stubborn, if she has too long to dwell on this, it will be bad, for both of us." Izuna almost cringed at the thought.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her tomorrow morning." Madara made to turn around but Izuna grabbed him by the arm.

"I told you , you have to talk to her as soon as possible!" Izuna said, frustrated with him.

"Fine! I'll leave right now!" This was ridiculous Madara thought to himself. They were drinking tea one moment and she was running away the next, now his little brother was yelling at him to go get her and tell her about his feelings...this is why he never bothered with women...he sighed and flickered away.

Sakura jumped down from the tree beside her new home and looked at the house. She had still lived with her parents before the war, she had never had her own place before. Everything was new here. New home, new people, but old feelings began to resurface. She ran Izuna's words over her head.

We've looked, the clan elder's have looked, you're the only one

So, because they couldn't find anyone better, they had settled for her, very flattering. She arched her back and stretched. She would take a hot bath, drown her insecurities in hot water and memories of self loathing. She slid the door open to her house and step inside, kicking her boots off by the door. She couldn't feel Kanta's presence, maybe he had gone back to the Senju compound for something, she didn't mind, she wanted to be alone.

Sakura filled her largest pot with water using her water jutsu and set a fire under it to heat the water. The Uchiha had gifted her a wash tub, but she was going to use it for a bath instead of laundry, they didn't need to know. She pulled the large wash tub into her bedroom and set it in the corner.

Sakura poured the heated pot of water, pot after pot, into the tub until it was almost full. She stripped off her clothes and slowly lowered herself into the tub. It was times like these she was grateful for her small size, she fit into the tub perfectly. Resting her head on the edge of the tub she sighed and relaxed in the hot water letting her frustrations and confusions evaporate with the steam.

Madara flew through the forest, his brother's words repeating themselves in his head over and over.

This was all just a misunderstanding, she would understand once he explained things to her. She was logical, she would understand. Izuna had over reacted, he was sure of it. Madara sensed her chakra before he landed at her door. The Senju was gone, he couldn't feel the man anywhere nearby, good, they would be able to speak without interruption. He knocked on her door, no answer.

Was she ignoring him on purpose? He slid the door open and stepped inside looking around, she was nowhere to be seen. he went to the kitchen, she wasn't there. He went back outside and checked around the house, no one there. Madara thought for a moment, the bedroom, he moved to the bedroom, the door was closed, he knocked. No answer.

That was odd, he pushed the door open. He didn't see her anywhere, there was her bed, the desk, the nightstand, the wardrobe, the tub...the tub? Why the hell did the woman have her wash tub in her bedroom...he walked up to the tub and looked inside.

Sakura jumped up out of the tub naked, and screaming.


	17. Chapter 17

Madara ducked as Sakura threw her bar of soap at his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here Uchiha!" She screamed at him.

He had turned to see the bar of soap explode against the wall behind him, he was still amazed at the force she could muster behind those small little hands of hers, he was still looking behind him when she had jumped out of the tub and punched him in the chest sending him back against the wall to join the bar of soap. She hadn't used any chakra but it had still hurt.

He got to his feet and grabbed her wrists to stop her third attack on his person and tried to calm her down.

"Sakura, please listen to me I just..." He realized she was naked then, he couldn't think beyond that as he stared down at her wet naked skin, lost for any words that he couldn't for the life of him remember what he had been planning on saying, his sharingan activated on its own.

She gasped and tried to pull away from him but he held her firmly in his hands.

"Let me fucking go damn it Uchiha I'm going to kill you!" Sakura was glaring at him, fire in her green eyes to match his glowing red.

Madara just stood there holding her wrists in his hands...until she bit him on the arm, snapping his mind back into place where his eyes were. The red faded from his eyes, flooding to his face instead as he realized what he had done.

Sakura's face was just as red and spitting venom at him , yanked her wrists from his grasp and grabbed a towel wrapping it quickly around her naked body. Madara frowned, he had been enjoying the view.

"Is that a flying pig?" He pointed to the obnoxious pig on her towel.

"Is that the Flying Pig of Justice?" He asked her marveling at the bright colors and material of the towel, it was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Sakura was not letting him change the subject, "What the hell are you doing here?" She barked out at him, her hands on her hips, towel tied securely around her body.

"Izuna told me what happened before you left. You got upset because of something he said and overreacted. I came to tell you that you were wrong and that he didn't mean it however you took it." Madara said quickly.

"What?!" Sakura was growling at him...

Had he said it wrong? Madara wondered. "It was a misunderstanding." He continued.

"Misunderstanding." She continued to glare at him.

"Yes, you just didn't understand what he was saying." He tried again.

"I didn't understand what he was saying?" She repeated his words back to him again.

Why was she repeating his words like that? He didn't understand why she was still upset.

"Stop repeating everything I say , you sound ridiculous." He snapped at her in his own frustration of the situation, it wasn't going as well as he thought it would in his head. He had planned out what he would say to her when he got here but seeing her naked had...derailed him a bit.

"I sound ridiculous?" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped toward him.

He swallowed, was she going to try to hit him again? Should he let her?

Sakura placed both of her hands squarely on his chest and pushed him out of her bedroom and into the sitting room.

"Stay." She pointed to the floor and went back into her bedroom to change.

Madara stood there looking after her. 'Did she just...tell me to stay...like a dog?' Madara frowned at her closed door.

A moment later Sakura reappeared at her bedroom door, face red, hair a wet tangled mess around her face. She glared at him and stomped past him to sit on her couch. Madara paused, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well come here..." She huffed at him.

He moved to sit beside her on the couch. They stared at each other. She rolled her eyes. She looked at him, he didn't move or say anything. She narrowed her eyes and tapped her fingers on her leg...waiting.

Madara knew she was waiting for him to say something but he had no clue what to say, what she wanted him to say, or why he had listened to Izuna in the first place and come after her! He groaned. She glared at him...that wasn't the noise she had been looking for. He sighed...she growled...not that noise either...

"Uchiha." She began.

"Call me Madara, like you were before." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She glowered at him. "Madara." She sounded out each syllable purposefully making him grin.

"Sakura." He smiled at her pleasantly. Izuna had told him once women like it when you smile at them.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

Apparently she didn't like it.

"Look I didn't mean to walk in on you while you were...in the laundry tub. Why are you using the laundry tub as a bath?" He asked her.

"It was what I had and I wanted to take a bath...to relax after my enlightening conversation with Izuna." She continued to glare at him.

"But, I gave you a bathtub, a nice one." He protested.

"Where?" She asked him.

"In one of the storage scrolls Izuna left behind in your bedroom." He said gladly that they were talking normal with one another again.

"He left more storage scrolls for me?" She got up off the couch and went into her room.

"You can come in, I'm not naked this time." She shook her head at him.

Madara followed her into her bedroom looking around. Sakura went to her desk and opened a drawer. "Oh."

Madara recognized the scrolls and pulled the smallest one from the stack, "This one here I picked it out myself. I can have a few of my men come and install it for you. I saw you had a start to a bath but no tub or grate for it." He gestured to the storage space in her bedroom that she had thought was a closet.

"That is for a bath?" She looked into the small room, then looked back at Madara.

"Of Course it is, what did you think it was for." He smirked at her.

"How the hell should I know, we don't have baths like that in my time, we have something called indoor plumbing." She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Indoor plumbing?" He said it like the foreign words they were to him.

It was so humorous , the look on his face as she described showers, sinks, baths and toilets to him, she couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Oh kami, you should see the look on your face!" Sakura laughed out loud and slapped him playfuly on his arm leaning toward him, tears popping out of the corner of her eyes.

Madara smiled at her, she looked so different, so expressive, so alive to him at that moment, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Sakura finally calmed down and wiped the remaining tears of laughter from her eyes, her hand still on Madara's arm. She looked down and drew her hand away from him as if he were on fire. Red bloomed across her cheeks, his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry for Izuna. I don't know what he said to you earlier. I want to be honest, I like you. I respect you. I want to court you." He said, taking her hand in his.

Sakura's cheeks bloomed a beautiful pink and he squeezed her hand. She looked up at him through her wet lashes and smiled a little ruefully.

"Madara, I...back in my time there was someone. We weren't together, but he...I loved him for a long time and he might be dead or..."Sakura wasn't sure what to say, how to explain Sasuke to him.

"I don't know if he's dead and I don't know if I can go back. There is a way that might be possible, but I won't know until I destroy the god tree." She ended lamely.

Madara listened to her words intently, he nodded, he understood. "I will wait then, I will do whatever I can to help you find and destroy your cursed tree, and then, when you know for sure if he is alive or not, if you can return or not, we will talk again."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Madara stood then, kissing her hand, "Until then, I'm here for you, for no other reason but because I want to be. I never wanted to marry, until I met you."

Izuna had told him to be honest, so he was, he meant what he said and he hoped she could see that.

"Why? Why me? I'm not special. I have nothing to offer you." She looked down at her lap.

Madara crouched down in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "You challenge me, you're strong, I could never marry someone I don't respect. I've never respected a woman the way I respect you and I still have so much more to learn about you."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. No one had told her such things before. In Konoha she was just Sakura, a mini Tsunade but just Sakura, the pink haired girl everyone knew, everyone liked, but nothing special, nothing...that made Sasuke look at her the way Madara Uchiha was looking at her now.

She didn't know how long they had stayed that way, her hands in his, their eyes on one another until he leaned forward, his lips brushing over hers, she leaned into his kiss, responding to his touch. Madara let go of one of her hands and stroked her hair, pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss. Sakura gasped into his mouth pulling away gently.

"Madara I..." She started but he shook his head to stop her.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to do that. I'll...go." He rose to his feet and walked to her door.

She stood up and turned toward him. He had his hand on the sliding door and watched her for a moment, "I didn't mean to kiss you, but I'm not sorry I did." He smiled at her and opened the door, leaving her standing in her living room looking after him.

Sakura could feel his chakra signature slipping away into the forest in the direction of the Uchiha compound. She touched her lips with her fingers. She had just kissed Madara Uchiha, the man who had tried to destroy her village, who was responsible for the death of many of her friends...who had helped her when she had first arrived here with nothing, who continued to help her by offering the support of his clan, his wealth, his influence and his protection.

This Madara was nothing like the other Madara, this Madara was...

The man who had asked to court her, because he respected her strength, he wanted her for her. She sat down on her couch, her fingers still pressed gently to her lips. His warmth was fading, the caress of his hand in her hair slipping away from her...she wanted more. Her head turned to the door, looking through the barrier to the Uchiha clan. Should she go see him? Would he kiss her again if she did? Sakura sat on her couch, not knowing what to do, so she did nothing.

She was still on her couch when the door to her home slid back open, she had thought she had imagined his chakra signature getting closer and closer again, but there he was standing in her doorway looking at her.

"Madara?" She asked, realizing her fingers were still on her lips, she blushed and her hand dropped to her lap.

He crossed the distance between them in three long steps and pulled her to her feet. His hands in her hair he pressed his lips to hers, his fingers twined in her hair pulling her closer, his body pressed up against hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth, she gasped, he swallowed it, she moaned, he made her moan again.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her tongue pushed into his mouth and lightly felt it's way around, over his tongue, teeth and lips. He gripped her a little too hard by the hair and she squeaked. Madara let her go quickly but grabbed her body back to his in one fluid motion, his arm snaking around her middle, his other gathering her hair and pulling it off to the side exposing her neck to his mouth.

Sakura tilted her head when his lips dragged across her cheek to whisper into her ear, "You're so beautiful Sakura." He said to her.

"Madara." She whispered when his teeth met her shoulder, he had pulled her kimono shirt apart in the front just enough to expose one of her shoulders to his hungry mouth.

She moved up against him, they didn't seem to be close enough, she gasped when he latched his mouth to her collar bone and sucked hard. His hands were everywhere, her cheeks, her hair, her back pulling her into him.

Her front door slammed open then shut. They jumped away from one another, she in a low crouch, kunai in hand, Madara across the room, Kanta's throat in his grasp, a kunai to his throat.

"Kanta!" Sakura said surprised.

Kanta glared at her, "Him?! You reject me but you kiss him?! You let this Uchiha bastard touch and kiss you but me you tell me you're in love with someone else but him, you, you, whore!" Kanta yelled the last word at her.

Sakura stepped back as though he had physically hit her, she was shocked and hurt, he had surprised her so much with his words she hadn't even thought to be insulted yet.

Madara's eyes spun red and pressed the kunai into Kanta's neck, blood trickled down Kanta's throat from the shallow cut.

"Madara no! Wait please, he doesn't know what he is saying, please don't kill him." Sakura ran up beside the two men.

"He called you a whore." Madara said almost calmly, his eyes locked onto the Senju, blood trickled over his knuckles down his arm onto his shirt front, down Kanta's neck, down Kanta's shirt front.

"He didn't mean it, he was just angry, surprised to see you here, to see us...together. Right Kanta? You don't really think I'm a whore do you?" Sakura said calmly to the man.

Kanta looked at her with hurt and anger clouding his features. His once handsome face was twisted in pain and...betrayal. For a moment it looked like he was going to agree with her, for a moment it looked like he would apologize, but then his eyes flickered from Madara's face to hers then back again, and his eyes hardened and went cold. "An Uchiha whore, that's what you are." He sneered at her.

Sakura gasped then yelled quickly, "No Madara, it is my right, his blood belongs to me!"

She stopped the Uchiha clan lord with one hand on his shoulder, the other gripped the kunai he had started to cut into Kanta's throat with, the blade glowed green with her chakra, stopping it from cutting Kanta's throat.

"It is my right." Sakura said quietly, but loud enough for both men to hear.

Madara nodded once and released Kanta, who fell to the ground at his feet, gasping for breath, his hand clasp to his neck, eyes glaring at Sakura, ignoring Madara.

Sakura bit her thumb and slammed it to the ground calling forth Lady Katsuyu.

"Yes my Lady?" Lady Katsuyu greeted Sakura.

"Lady Katsuyu, please tell Lord Senju and his brother I request an audience with them at their first convenience, it is a matter of blood. Please tell them, I await their answer, do not leave without a satisfactory response." Sakura told the slug.

"Yes my lady." Lady Katsuyu disappeared with a pop and was gone.

Madara had seen the summons from the corner of his eye but hadn't taken his eyes off of Kanta. He drew in a small measure of his killing intent, he wanted the man conscious, to see whatever Sakura had in store for him.

Lady Katsuyu popped into existence by Sakura's feet once more, "The lord Senju, his brother and Sasuke Sarutobi come my Lady and will be with you soon."

"Thank you Lady Katsuyu." Sakura tried to smile at the slug.

Lady Katsuyu bowed and popped out of the room.

Sakura returned Kanta's glare as they waited for the Senju and the Sarutobi clan head. What seemed like forever, was probably not very long, she felt their chakra signatures closing in on them fast.

Sakura walked to the door of her home to let them in and to explain what her request entailed.

Hashirama took in the scene inside Sakura's home with surprise. Madara was standing beside a bloodied Kanta, glaring ferociously at the man. There was blood on the front of both men's shirts, though Kanta was clearly the worse for wear.

Sarutobi looked around the house casually taking in the scene in his own serene sort of way.

Tobirama however glared openly at Madara and demanded to know what was going on.

Sakura, not Madara explained to them what had happened and what had led to Kanta and Madara's confrontation.

"You kissed the Uchiha?" Tobirama sputtered his eyes growing cold like Kantas had.

"Yes." Sakura said looking back at him daring him to say anything else.

"Interesting." Was all Hashirama said, looking from Madara to Sakura with an odd expression on his face.

"You mean, you hadn't kissed each other before?" Sarutobi seemed almost surprised that it had been their first kiss.

"Uh, no, it was...unexpected." Sakura said blushing wildly.

"Kanta." Hashirama addressed the man. "Why did you resort to such insults, calling Sakura a whore, is beneath you, I am disappointed in you Kanta."

"I told her I loved her and then...she told me she loved someone else, that she had left behind, then I came home to see that!" He pointed at Madara who took an aggressive step forward but was stopped by Sakura's arm on his. Madara glared at the man but stepped back beside Sakura.

Hashirama's eye lit up with interest, a small twitch of his lips. Madara saw it and avoided his eye. Hashirama smiled out right, but he forced his face into a stern more appropriate look when Sakura gaped at him.

"What do you wish to do Sakura, you summoned us here, you are the offeded." Hashirama asked her.

"I ask permission Senju clan head to settle this, through a spar." She paused and cast Kanta a look. "It is my right." She added.

Hashirama looked at Kanta without remorse, "So it is, and do you Madara agree with this request, it appears to me Kanta has also insulted you."

Madara looked at Sakura, he saw the determination and resolve in her eyes and nodded.

"Then we will meet in the morning, before the clan. The Uchiha are welcome to come and witness as one of the insulted parties. Kanta will come home with us, and be put under surveillance. You have my word." Hashirama said bowing to both Madara and Sakura, who both bowed back.

Tobirama stood stiffly by his brother's side, he had been watching Sakura the whole time, but now turned to look at Madara. "You, she chose you?"

Madara raised an eyebrow at the younger Senju, "Is that a problem?"

"Now now, come Tobi, let's not make a fuss, after all, Sakura is a grown woman, she can make her own choices surely." Hashirama effectively stepped in between the Uchiha and his brother.

"Of course, except that she is alone, has no men of her clan to help guide her in her decisions, left out in the open for anyone to take, to fall prey to." Tobirama spoke out loud to the room, but his eyes rested on Madara.

"You're no match for me, not yet, be careful Tobirama, you were even bested by my brother Izuna in our last battle weren't you?" Madara said almost conversationally.

Tobirama didn't say anything else but nodded shortly to Sakura before walking out the front door.

Hashirama and Sarutobi ushered Kanta from the house with promises to see Sakura and Madara in the morning. The Senju and the Sarutobi clan head left shortly after, thier signatures moving fast across the forest back to the Senju compound.

"Are you alright?" Madara asked Sakura once they were alone again.

"Of course I am," Sakura said, her eyes rising to meet him.

"I thought he was my friend." She said softly.

"He was jealous, he didn't mean it, he spoke out of anger." Madara said calmly pulling her by her hands back to the couch.

"I know but, it still hurts. All my friends, they're gone and...it was nice to have a friend, that's all." She sighed and he put his arm around her.

They sat side by side on her couch not speaking, just sitting enjoying one another's presence.

Sakura looked over at Madara, 'Thank You, for not killing him."

Madara nodded. "I wasn't going to kill him, just teach him a lesson for insulting a lady...my lady."

"Madara." Sakura started but he stopped her.

"I know. You aren't ready. I'll wait, but I meant it when I told you, my feelings won't change." He kissed her lightly, a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Come back to the compound with me tonight, we will leave with Izuna in the morning and go to the Senju compound together." He rose and looked at her expectantly.

Sakura nodded, "Let me just grab a few things."


	18. Chapter 18

An older Uchiha woman was looking at Sakura with such an intense look on her face it made Sakura a little more than uneasy. Sakura respected the elderly and normally she wouldn't let such a thing bother her, but this woman seemed to be looking at her in such a way, that for a moment, Sakura thought she could read her mind. Sakura blushed, thinking of the embrace and the kiss her and Madara had shared not an hour ago in the living room of her home. The old woman's face split into a smirk. It was such an unexpected expression on someone so old, it made Sakura laugh.

Madara looked down at the woman beside him, he had been keenly aware of the stir they had caused riding into the Uchiha compound, her on his horse behind him, arms locked around his middle, head resting against his back, like a lover. He followed Sakura's line of sight and smiled. He took Sakura by the hand and led her over to the old woman.

"Keio baa san, how are you today Keio baa san?" Madara hugged the old woman who wrapped her gnarled arms around the bent over Clan head, bumping her bony jowl along his smooth one affectionately.

"Fine fine, young Clan head, just fine in my old age, but who is this pretty young woman, did you capture her from a nearby village to be your bride?" The old woman cackled at her own wit and her eyes sparkled at Sakura.

Sakura blushed and ducked her head at the woman's teasing tone.

"This is Haruno Sakura, the new healer I told the clan about at our last meeting." Madara put his warm hand in the small of Sakura's back drawing her up closer to him and in front of the older woman.

Sakura bowed to the woman with great respect. "I am pleased to meet you Keio Baa San." Sakura said with a smile and a blush.

"My dear, it is my pleasure, to see young Madara with such a pretty young woman, I feared he would never find anyone who interested him but now that I see you, I can see why he likes you so much." The old woman's face crinkled in amusement, her old lived in hands cupped Sakura's face, wrinkled thumbs caressed Sakura's cheeks as sharp, clever eyes looked into astute green.

Keio nodded her head, "You'll do just fine my dear." Keio patted Sakura on the cheek and smiled up at Madara.

"Found a good one I see, well good, don't wait too long. I want to see you wed before I die young man, can't face your mother if I don't have any good news for her in the after life...if there is one." The old woman hobbled off, leaving Sakura and Madara staring after her.

Sakura turned and looked up at Madara, "Is it just me or do you notice the older people are the less inhibited their speech?"

Madara laughed out loud, turning many nearby heads toward them, "I have." He smiled down at her.

Eyes followed them to the main house, some cold, some curious, but most, happy to see their young lord happy.

"Sakura Chan." Izuna's voice came to her across the room when they entered the main house.

"Good to see you again so soon.'' Izuna smiled pleasantly at her, his eyes darting from her to his brother.

Madara nodded to Izuna over Sakura's head and the younger Uchiha's shoulders immediately relaxed and his face broke into a pleasant smile.

"Izuna Kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"Did you come over for dinner?" Izuna asked looking out the window, it was a little early for dinner yet.

"Uh, no I um..." Sakura wasn't sure how to tell Izuna what had happened, her face flamed red once again.

Izuna eyed her suspiciously, half worried and half smirking.

"Sakura will be staying with us here, in the main house, tonight." Izuna's face lit up, and Madara hurried on to say, "Her Senju...friend is no longer in residence at her freehold, they had an...agreement that ended poorly and she challenged him to a spar, to clear her name."

"Clear her name?" Izuna tensed.

"For her...reputation." Madara corrected any assumptions Izuna might have in his head.

"What?" Izuna immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion Madara could tell, his fists were balling up at his sides and he could see his little brother struggling to keep his sharingan at bay.

"From me, the Senju came back to find us...enamoured." Madara cut his sentence off short, embarrassed to continue.

Sakura looked up at Izuna quickly, then just as quickly looked away.

Izuna's face was comically blank for a long breath, then his face broke into the most remarkably inappropriate grin, "You dog!" Izuna patted his brother on the back.

"Congratulations you two!" Izuna was saying loudly hugging them both.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura was confused and angry. Izuna and Madara were discussing their private business in front of her, and together.

"Well, you're married now right?" Izuna said, he was just as confused as Sakura now.

Madara choked. "No! We didn't er..do that, that's not what I meant Izuna, Oh kami." He ran a large hand over his face and peeked through his fingers at Sakura.

Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are..." Realization hit her. "Oh my gosh Izuna! What the hell, no we didn't do that!" Her hands were on her hips and her chakra cracked around her, "Why you little." She took a step toward the young Uchiha who looked slightly terrified, slightly pleased.

"Nothing to be ashamed of! When a man and a woman..." Izuna didn't get to finish his sentence.

Sakura lept at him, knocking him to the floor. They were rolling around punching and scratching at one another when the elders knocked on the door. Madara pulled them apart hasily and answered the door with a humours glint in his eye, it had been a long time since he had felt he had a real family, it was nice. Izuna and Sakura were already acting like brother and sister.

"Lord Uchiha, it has come to the council's attention you have brought back a woman, the medic you claimed was to live at the old freehold." One of the elders addressed Madara at the door to his home.

"I have." Madara said calmly, he had expected this, he thought he had had more time though.

"An unmarried woman, who by all appearances is familiar with you and you with her." The elder continued.

"She is and we are." Madara raised an eyebrow to the man.

The small group of elder's shifted angrily on his step.

"Is it true you are allowing her to stay here, in your home?" The elder bodly asked.

"If I am?" Madara continued to speak calmly, but his eyes glowed red.

Several of the men before him fell back a pace in the face of his sharingan, but two, the two in the front glared openly at their clan head...challenging him.

"It is inappropriate for an unattached woman to spend the night with you, you claim she is a medic, a shinobi, to be respected yet you..." The elder was cut off by Madara stepping into his personal space.

"You assume too much Yagami. Be careful." Madara warned him.

The elder beside Yagami blanched and stepped back off of the porch to the house bowing low.

Izuna looked at Sakura, they had heard everything from their position inside of the house. Izuna squeezed her hand and motioned for her to sit down on the couch by the window, and stepped out to stand beside his brother. The brother Uchiha stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder creating an impressive wall of authority.

Izuna looked down his nose at Yagami, "Didn't you, in particular, tell Madara he needed to find a wife, was it not you that 'demanded' our clan head to procreate, to further the main family line?" Izuna asked the elder man almost forcefully.

"It was, but." Yagami began.

"But nothing, he has found a woman, an exceptional woman, intelligent, strong and beautiful. She is perfect, she is kind and she is a shinobi of amazing skill both in healing and in combat. What is your complaint, why are you really here?" Izuna glared at the man openly now.

"She isn't an Uchiha! You insult the women of your own clan by bringing that whore here!" Yagami shouted angrily forgetting his place.

"Whore?" Sakura's voice could be heard from behind the two clan heads.

Izuna and Madara both turned slightly to the side revealing a small intense face, bright green eyes and a killing intent that made several of the elders present wither, cower, or smile with impressed surprise.

"Excuse me for interrupting Madara Sama, Izuna Sama." Sakura inclined her head gracefully to the two men beside her.

She looked at Yagami like a disgusting worm, like a despicable leech in the mud and the scum of a pond, "Did you just call me a whore Elder Sama?"

Yagami swallowed, looked around him, saw the eyes of not only his fellow elders on him but of several other Uchiha who had stopped in their daily tasks to watch the confrontation. Yagami straightened his spine and puffed out his old sunken chest.

"I did." Yagami said with false confidence.

"I thought the Uchiha were supposed to be more noble than the Senju, and here it is not a lowly ranked Senju shinobi but one of the great Uchiha elders, calling me a whore, like a insignificant Senju. Perhaps your clans are more alike than I originally thought, maybe that is why this ridiculous war of yours continues, you are so much alike, you can't stand one another." Sakura looked down her nose at the old man.

She took in the lines of his face, lines of chronic pain, her eyes fell to the slightly hunched form he took, not from old age as she had originally thought but from illness. Sakura cocked her head at the man, she could see it clearly now that she looked.

"You're dying." She said simply.

"You, you dare threaten me?" Yagami tried to puff his chest out more but gasped as a pain shot through his chest, he hunched over a little more glaring at Sakura.

"A threat, no, a fact, you are ill are you not, a disease to the lungs, you have trouble breathing at night, you sleep more frequently, eat less...you're withering away, Elder Sama." She said slowly, and quietly. The observers pressed in closer around them to listen, to watch, eyes wide with interest as her words.

"Who told you such things!" Yagami was wary of the woman now, 'how did she know these things?'.

"No one needed to tell me, I can tell just by looking at you. I am not a whore, but you are dying." Sakura looked at him coldly.

"I give you two months, maybe less, I would have to do a full body scan to be sure but yes, I give you two more months, if that, before you die." Her eyes passed over his body once more before they met his shrewdly.

"Can you...heal it?" Yagami asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I'm sorry Elder Sama, I could not hear you, perhaps your illness is affecting your speech." Sakura leaned forward in mock concern, her voice level.

"Can you heal me?" Yagami said loudly for all to hear.

"I can." Sakura said , hoping she could, not all illnesses were curable with her medic jutsu, most, but not all and she couldn't be sure that Yagami could be healed without giving him an examination.

Yagami looked at the woman, the clan head and then back at the woman. "Forgive me Lady Sakura, and show mercy, please, heal me." Yagami bowed slightly to Sakura.

Several people let go the breaths they had been holding, including Sakura. She smiled. "Of course I will Yagami Sama, I am your clans healer, am I not?" She looked up at Madara who was watching her with admiration clear in his eyes.

"You are." Madara let his hand drop onto her shoulder.

"Not today Yagami, perhaps when we get back from the Senju compound tomorrow." Madara said loudly for all present to hear.

"The Senju compound? What are you going to the Senju compound for?" One of the lower elders asked, now that the tension had been broken.

"Sakura challenged a Senju to a spar, over her honor, he called her a whore." Madara said clearly.

Several people gasped and looked furtively back at Yagami who had the decency to look ashamed.

"You see Yagami Sama, I chose...to heal you, instead of beating you to a bloody pulp." Sakura smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you." Yagami stepped down to stand by the other elders.

"If that is all?" Izuna spoke from beside Sakura, placing his hand on her other shoulder, opposite to Madara's showing their clan publicly that Sakura held the respect of both clan heads.

"No brother Uchihas." A different elder bowed and they left as a whole leaving Sakura, Izuna and Madara alone once again.

"You're just a little trouble maker aren't you?" Madara turned to Sakura, his hand dropping from her shoulder.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "This time, it was your fault, it was your idea I come back with you and it's your fault for not letting them know why before we arrived." She countered.

"Madara smiled down at her, "Perhaps you're right."

Sakura had expected a snappy retort, she looked up at the spiky haired man searching his face, "I am right, always, you remember that Uchiha." She poked him in the chest teasing him.

Izuna watched his brother and love interest pleased with how things had turned out. He was a little worried about tomorrow morning though. A friendly spar was one thing, but the spar between Sakura and Kanta would be anything but friendly. Izuna was confident in Sakura's abilities as far as he had seen them and hoped very much she had more hidden up her sleeve. The man was a Senju, but he was still a commander for Hashirama, he wouldn't be a pushover. He of course was no challenge for Madara or himself but to step in, to help her, would insult her. Izuna wasn't sure what would be worse, but he knew his brother. There would be no stepping in, no helping her.

Conversation over dinner was light. The three ate dinner in the main house and retired to the main sitting room after for tea and small cakes.

"Do you have everything you need for tomorrow morning Sakura?" Izuna asked her.

Sakura had been going over her weapons list in her head since she had challenged Kanta earlier that day. She tapped her thumb on top of her other hand. "Do you have some wire? I didn't have any on me when I came here." She asked.

"Of course, but you, you know how to use it? It is an Uchiha technique." Izuna said surprised she would know such a thing.

"Sasuke, was an Uchiha and my teammate remember? My sensei Hatake Kakashi, who had been gifted his sharingan by Uchiha Obito, he also knew the technique and I practiced it many times with him." She smiled at the memory.

"The Uchiha of your time were different than the ones now." Izuna said not for the first time since they had started talking. He liked that she was sharing more of her life with them, but realized how different things were in her time compared to their own. Some of the things she told him bothered him, while others both surprised but pleased him. He could tell his brother felt the same.

"As I said, there weren't that many left in my time." Sakura said.

"Paper bombs, flash bombs, you have plenty?" Madara asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Aside from your strength and chakra control, your katana and the wire we will get you, what other weapons and skills do you possess?" Madara asked her curiously.

"Oh this and that, Water release, Earth release, a very small amount of Fire release that I learned from Sasuke." She said off hand.

A small pang of jealousy hit Madara in the chest at the mention of the last Uchiha of her time, but he ignored it.

"Three affinities, impressive Sakura Chan, and your medical chakra, can that be weaponized, do you use it as a weapon as well?" Izuna asked her curiously.

Apparently Madara wasn't the only clever one, "Yes, chakra scalpels and chakra blades." She smiled at his raised eyebrows.

"While the circumstances are...uncalled for. I have to admit Sakura Chan, I'm really looking forward to this fight." Izuna grinned at her and she laughed.

Madara smiled a little, so was he. He had picked two elders to accompany Izuna and himself, which was custom, to witness Sakura's spar, after tomorrow, no one would be able to say he was attracted to only her pretty face, after tomorrow, they would understand why only she could be his wife.

There was a soft tapping on the window of the sitting room and they turned their heads to see a large hawk perched on the sill. Madara rose from his seat and opened the window, took the scroll form around the hawk's neck and tapped its beak in thanks. Madara unfurled the scroll, read the missive, then looked up at Sakura.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The god tree, Sarutobi's elders just sent him this." He held out a separate sheet of paper for her to read.

Sakura took it eagerly and read it once then twice. "Oh kami, but how am I supposed to...shit." She fell back onto the couch where she had been sitting the piece of paper slipping from her hand.

Izuna picked it up and read it, looked at his brother then the woman on the couch, "Is this true, I mean are we sure this is accurate, it says it is from an outdated text from long ago, from the beginning of the Sarutobi clan and that half of the scroll had been ruined. It might not have been deciphered correctly or in whole." Izuna said.

"True." Madara looked at Sakura, her face drawn in upon itself. "We will need to look into this, it is something at least, when we had nothing. I will check our own archives personally. After the spar tomorrow." He promised Sakura, a hand on her shoulder.

She tilted her head and rested it against his hand, looking up at him with a small smile, "Thank you Madara."

Madara smiled down at her, his affection for her clearly open for all to see.

Izuna watched in fascination, what the hell had happened earlier today?

That night Sakura lay in the guest room of the Uchiha main house, two doors down from Madara's personal chambers and next door to Izuna's. The maids had cast wary but polite eyes at her as they drew her bath, laid out her sleeping clothes and turned down her bed for her that night. She was sure the whole compound had heard about both her challenge to Kanta and her conversation with Yagami the elder. She sighed into the soft head pad, sleep would not come to her because her mind wouldn't settle. She was sad and hurt, but she also felt more than a little guilty. Kanta had been right, she had rejected him, telling him she was still in love with Sasuke, then kissed Madara. It hadn't been just any kiss though. Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm in remembrance. Kanta's kiss was chaste, innocent and unwanted. Madara's kiss however, was heated, desired, and hot. She swallowed hard, yes, hot.

She had fantasized about what kissing Sasuke would be like, when she was younger, but the fantasy was no comparison to the reality that was Madara, it felt...right. There had been no hesitancy from either of them, only desire, need, want. She squirmed under her covers, she was getting hot. She sighed again and poked a leg out from under the covers on one side. The evening was cool, she just needed to breathe. Sakura lay there for some time, her eyes open and staring at the beams across the ceiling of her room. She thought of her kiss with Madara, the god tree and what Kaguya had told her. She thought of all the people she had left behind. Unable to lay still anymore she rose from her pallet and padded her way to the window in her guest room and opened the shutters, cold air flowed into the room and over her body, swirling cool against her feet as it hit the floor.

The full moon cast it's light across her face illuminating her soft pink hair, a breeze lifted her locks up and over her shoulders, she shivered, her arms rising to cover her nearly bare arms. Sakura stood at the window for several more minutes looking up at the moon, thinking about the note Sasuke Sarutobi had sent Madara earlier that evening.

-The god tree hides among the ocean, where the soil turns to sand, where the sun never sets and winter takes every night. No rivers flow to the tree, it is abandoned, it is forgotten in a wasteland of nothing, forever lost, out of reach, out of touch, a plague upon humanity, a shadow of what once was.-

Where the soil meets the sand. Where the land of Fire met the land of Wind, is that what it meant, of what that only the beginning, the direction. A wasteland. She could think of no greater wasteland than the desert, Gaara's desert...only it wasn't Gaara's desert now, it was Reto's desert. She needed to speak to the sand nin. She needed to go to Suna. He had invited her, perhaps she would take him up on that offer.


	19. Chapter 19

There were so many people. Too many had gathered to see them off. Sakura groaned loudly from her place next to Madara. He took her hand and pulled it through and over his arm, placing his other hand on top of hers, closing any gap that had previously dared come between them. He smiled as he felt her relax into his side, willingly accepting his silent support.

The Uchiha, along with Sakura, had arrived early that morning just before day break. The Senju guards at the gates of the compound merely nodded to them as they entered, a team of four shinobi appeared at their sides and escorted them to the main house, where they were welcomed by both Tobirama and Hashirama themselves. Kanta was nowhere to be seen.

Hashirama led them into a large hall of a room, long and rectangular, a large meeting table in the center, lined with chairs. He motioned for them to sit as they liked. Madara chose one end, and sat alone as the Uchiha clan head, Izuna to his right and Sakura to his left. Yagami had come with them, much to Sakura's surprise as well as another elder, whom she recognized from the day before but had yet to be introduced to. Tea was served, then the Senju had started to arrive, by ones and twos until the room had been filled, every seat taken, some stood up, backs against the walls, but none stood behind the sitting Uchiha and their pink haired friend.

Sakura nodded to some of the Senju she had recognized from her previous time at the compound, Toka was one of them, sitting close to Hashirama at the other end of the table. Toka's eyes kept flickering from Sakura to Madara as if confused but determined to look as though she weren't. Tobirama however, refused to even look in Sakura's direction, much less acknowledge her presence, it pained her, but there was nothing she could do about it in present company.

After everyone had drank their tea and small pleasantries were made, Hashirama stood and cleared his throat.

"As many of you know, and as some of you may have guessed, we are gathered here today because a great wrong has been done to one of our friends, one of our mutual friends." Hashirama's voice was loud, strong and it projected itself into every ear, every mind at the table, he had their undivided attention.

"Lady Haruno Sakura, the Kunoichi you see before you, " He gestured to where Sakura sat beside Madara. " Was insulted by one of our own, Senju Kanta."

For the Senju who had no idea why they had been called there, a gross whisper filled the room, like angry or confused bees. Many looks of curiosity were cast Sakura's way, but few, to her great relief, were hostile.

"Kanta, whom my brother and I sent to protect Lady Sakura in her travels to find her home and the goddess who sent her to us, betrayed her friendship and guardianship by insinuating she was a woman of loose character. He made incorrect and dire assumptions, acted on emotion and lashed out at her...publicly." Hashirama said looking around the room, meeting every eye.

Hashirama's gaze landed on Madara's, Madara looked back at his old friend. Sakura watched, something had passed between them, something unsaid.

Hashirama cleared his throat once more. Sakura placed her hands on her lap under the table and twisted her fingers together, this was much more intense than she had anticipated and hoped the spar would start soon, she needed to get some of her energy out.

"As many of you know Lady Sakura not only healed and saved the life of Toka but she has healed many of the Uchiha as well. After the altercation between Tobirama and a small team of Uchiha, Sakura traveled to our compound to check on my brother, to see if he was in need of her healing assistance, and with her, came an Uchiha, who was both respectful and polite to our guards, who were less than respectful or polite to him. Such actions look poorly on us all as a clan." Hashirama said looking around the room.

"Yes, we are at war, but we are both noble clans are we not? Such actions are below us." Hashirama looked to Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, with your permission, I would like to explain your presence here." Hashirama asked her.

Sakura could feel Izuna stiffen in his seat beside Madara, his tension was palatable.

Sakura inclined her head to Hashirama. Did they not know why she was here? Hadn't he just told them?

"Lady Sakura comes to us, from the future. She has seen our future and it is bleak, dismal, our two great clans are almost no more." Hashirama's statement carried all the weight he could have hoped for.

The room went silent. The two Uchiha elder's eyes bugged out of their heads as they looked from her to Madara, as if hoping one or both of them would call out, "Liar.", but they didn't. Both Madara and Sakura looked straight ahead, at Hashirama.

"What is this?" One of the Senju elders rose in their seat and spoke out. "What nonsense is this Hashirama?"

"Not nonsense. The truth. In Sakura's time, there is one Senju and one Uchiha left, her world is at war, all of the five great nations against a goddess, our clans are no more." Hashirama said ignoring the outbursts that had erupted around the room.

Sakura felt the eyes on her, felt like the walls were closing in on her. Madara felt for her hand in her lap and held it tight, reassuring her. She looked up at him gratefully, her breathing calming, her eyes refocusing.

"Proof." The Senju were demanding.

"Of course." Hashirama said calmly, waving his hand at the door.

The guard opened the door and Senju Kanta entered. He walked over to Sakura where she sat beside Madara and kneeled to the ground, his head touching the floor.

"Forgive me Lady, I spoke out of anger and jealousy." He said quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Sakura looked down at the man she had called friend not less than twenty fours hours ago. She looked around the room. Her eyes met the clear, focused eyes of Hashirama...ah...you clever fool, so much like her Naruto, she could have laughed, and would have if the tension in the room wasn't as suffocating as it was.

Sakura stood from her chair, dropped down to crouch next to Kanta. "Did you mean it, do you really think I'm a whore Kanta?" She asked him quietly, for only him to hear.

"Of Course not my lady, I am sorry. I...was jealous." He glanced up at her then looked back down at the floor.

Sakura sighed, idiot. "This could have gone a lot worse I suppose. Get up ass." She stuck her hand out to her friend and he slowly put his hand in hers.

Madara watched the man with narrowed eyes.

"They want proof, tell them, tell them what you saw and what you heard." She said loud enough for the room to hear.

...and he did. Kanta told them about how they had called out the goddess at the top of the mountain, how Sakura had amazed and frightened him by her ferocity, with her fearlessness, a woman who didn't even fear the goddess she had hunted down. He told them, how her war was still waging, how the goddess told her she couldn't send her back, that the jutsu hadn't been meant for her, how Sakura had jumped in front of the jutsu, pushed her friend out of the way, how her story had been confirmed by the goddess herself. Kanta ended by telling everyone in the room about the god tree, and how Kaguya had told her to find it and destroy it when Sakura had begged her to spare her friends, how it had been too late and that the only way to save her world, both of their worlds, was for Sakura to find the god tree and destroy it...

The room was quiet again.

"Why you girl?" An old Senju with white hair down his back asked Sakura.

"Because I was the only one ripped from my reality to come here, to be a part of yours." She told him.

"The Senju, they are...are they, we really, are no more in your time?" A man asked from the Senju side of the room.

"My Shisou, Tsunade Senju, the leader of my village, your future village, was the last Senju." Sakura said.

Jaws dropped, whispers began anew.

"And the Uchiha? Lady Sakura?" Yagami asked her, honoring her with a title.

"One, Sasuke Uchiha, one of my best friends, and teammate, he is the last of your clan, and is most likely dead, unless I can find the god tree." She said, willing the tears back.

"I don't believe it." A Senju said angrily, "You lie, girl. You are clearly with the Uchiha..." He didn't get to finish.

"Did you not hear? Her master was the Leader of her village, a Senju, she was her apprentice, her friend and teammate was an Uchiha. She is the bridge between our clans!" The nameless Senju said loudly, looking around him. "Even now, she is a healer to both, yet you accuse her still? Did you not see, she forgave Kanta, she saved Toka's life, she is...different from us, almost better than us, are you not ashamed?" He said passionately.

Sakura was touched, she hadn't expected this, any of this. She didn't know what to say.

Madara stood at his end of the table. All whispering, all talk immediately stopped. All heads turned to look at the long haired, dark eyed Uchiha. Power radiated from him. His eyes met Hashirama's and he spoke to him, as though he were the only one in the room with him.

"Remember when we were younger, old friend?" Madara began.

Several gasps could be heard but no one interrupted the Uchiha clan head as he continued.

"We would meet by the river, train together, play like the young children we were, no clan, no war...no blood." Madara's voice grew soft.

"I do." Hashirama smiled, his eyes resting on his old friend.

"I remember the first time we met, you were a boy, just like me, we didn't need to know our clan names, we didn't care, it didn't matter to us." Hashirama took up the story.

Madara nodded and smiled a sweet smile of his own eliciting more gasps from the room.

"Your hair, you looked so stupid with that bowl hair cut of yours, kami it was a good thing we met by the river, anywhere else wold have been embarassing for me to be seen with you." Madara laughed.

"My hair!" Hashirama grinned at his friend, like old times, "You looked like you had never heard of a brush, or a bath, your hair stuck out then like it does now!' Hashirama laughed with his friend, the room was stunned into silence.

"Oh? What's wrong with my hair?" Madara didn't dare look at Sakura, he could feel her gaze and his mouth twitched.

"Well, you, you look like a spiky haired, um..." Hashirama trailed off.

"Spiky haired weirdo?" Sakura offered grinning madly at Madara who was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Yes!'' Exploded Hashirama, "That's it! You looked like a spiky haired weirdo, even when we were kids Madara!" Hashirama made his way around the table and patted Sakura on the shoulder, extended his hand to his old friend, and Madara took it.

"Do you remember our...dream?" Hashirama said.

"I do." Madara said softly, "It seems like so long ago."

"It doesn't have to be." Hashirama looked down at Sakura, "I think we already knew, didn't we?"

Madara looked down at Sakura as well, "Yes, I suppose we did." They shook hands.

"Enough is enough, I'm tired of this war, the killing." Hashirama turned to the room.

Several nods met with his approval, some frowned, but only one was clearly opposed, he rose from his chair, it fell back in his haste and toppled over, laying on it's side as he stormed out of the room.

"It is to be expected." Madara said after the man had left, his own gaze falling to that of his brother...who was glaring openly at Tobirama. Madara sighed.

"So, that's it?" Yagami said incredulously, "The war is over just like that?"

"It appears so." Sakura smiled at the elder and rose to hug Hashirama, then Madara, and finally Kanta.

"Thank you Kanta." Sakura smiled at her friend, friends once again.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kanta still felt guilty, he had never meant what he had said, he had regretted it the moment he had slammed the door shut and left her home.

"It's in the past." Sakura said.

He nodded. "Now what?" He looked around the room, people were crowded around one another talking in small hushed groups.

The Uchiha remained largely alone at their end of the room, looking around at the meandering Senju with interest and for Izuna's part, animosity. Sakura really hoped he could get over his hatred for the Senju, she hadn't recalled Izuna in her history books, and now she knew why...he hadn't made it to the founding, he had either left before the village had been established, or he had died. She watched Izuna watch Tobirama. She watched the hatred in Tobirama's eyes as he looked at Izuna. Izuna would never abandon his clan, his brother.

Sakura turned her attention back to Kanta, "Now, I do what I started out to do, find the god tree. I think it's in Suna, or at least somewhere in Reto's desert. I think I need to go to Suna." She frowned at the floor.

Her time in Suna had been extensive. She had gone before the war, helping Gaara, the Kazekage with his hospital, they had become good friends, more so than they had already been before, through their mutual friendship with Naruto. She knew some parts of the desert well, but most of it, not well at all. She had only a few sentences to go on, she needed to write to Reto.

"Suna..." Kanta pulled her from her thoughts.

"Would you like me to, I mean, I said I would ask Lord Hashirama if I could go with you before, did you still want me to go with you?" Kanta asked.

Sakura found Madara across the room, he was talking with Hashirama, but he was also watching her talk to Kanta.

"No, I'm sorry Kanta. I don't think it is appropriate now." She said slowly.

Kanta looked at the Uchiha clan head, saw how the man watched Sakura like a hawk. He sighed, "I suppose not. You'll be careful though, won't you?"

"Of Course." Sakura hugged Kanta and left him to walk over to Toka who also had been watching them.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!' Toka hit her lightly on the shoulder, making Sakura grin and rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked her faking innocence and laughing with the other woman.

"There was something about you, you know? You were different, but it wasn't just the way you acted, or your confidence, it was the words you used, the way you talked, the way you weren't scared of men, like most women are of this time." Toka was looking Sakura over carefully, like someone picking out a ripe melon in the market, not sure if the one they had just picked up was ripe or not.

"You're not scared of men, but you aren't from the future." Sakura laughed.

"Well, I'm not the social norm, but I think, "Toka looked at the pinkette again with interest in her eyes, "Women of your time are more outgoing, more confident, tell me, are there more women Shinobi in your time?

"Oh yes, lots more, and remember my Shisou, she was the Fifth Hokage." Sakura smiled.

"Hokage, is that what they will be called." Toka looked over at her cousin, who was still in conversation with Madara.

"You know, I followed him that day. That day their fathers found them at the river, the day the could no longer pretend they weren't enemies." Toka watched the two men, friends once more.

"Too bad you didn't come sooner." Toka laughed, "Maybe we could have avoided more bloodshed, but, better late than never." Toka smiled at Sakura as they watched Hashirama and Madara talk.

"Do you love him?" Toka asked her.

"Madara?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Duh." Toka shook her head at her friend.

Sakura smiled, it was almost like having Ino back. Her eyes followed Madara's lips as he spoke, the twitch of his mouth as he tried not to laugh, the curve of his jaw..."I could," Sakura blushed.

Toka smiled. "Don't mind Tobi Kun, he had you in mind for himself, but he'll get over it." Toka shrugged.

Sakura looked at her friend, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just that Tobirama, had mentioned to Hashi a few times that he thought you would make a good wife, he asked Hashi this morning if he could court you but, Hashi had told him he didn't think it was a good idea, now that I see you with Madara, I know why."

Toka walked off then to speak to someone who had been motioning to her from across the room.

Sakura stared after her, neither of the women noticed the younger Uchiha, who had been listening to their conversation, who now turned back to glare more fiercely at the white haired Senju.


	20. Chapter 20

He found her in the library the next day surrounded by mounds of scrolls, each one more massive and dustier than the last. She had escaped the masses of questions, opinions and concerns of both Senju and Uchiha alike yesterday with skills of evasion that rivaled his own. He had found her, like she was now, in the library.

Madara had come home with them long enough to call a clan meeting, introduce Sakura as his intended bride, inform them that an Uchiha and Senju alliance was being discussed and that they were going to form their own village where the Senju and the uchiha could live together in peace for the current and all the future generations to come.

Madara with Sakura's help touched briefly on her part in the alliance, her knowledge of the future and what the alliance would mean for the future war, her war. Yagami took over the question and answer part of the meeting with Madara's help while Sakura slipped out the back of the room and went to the library to look up what she could on the god tree.

The information Sarutobi had given them was invaluable, she had already found evidence in other texts of a fabled mystical tree somewhere in the desert. The largest problem she faced was which bread trail to follow. There were three different tales, in three different parts of the desert. Sakura wondered if it would be best for her to leave now and visit Reto in Suna, not waste anymore time, or keep digging in hopes of finding more information that might help narrow her search down a bit. Sakura couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that told her, all her answers were in Suna.

"Izuna Kun, I think I need to go to Suna. From what Sarutobi Sama found it just makes sense, that they would have more information on the god tree, if it is in Reto's desert. Culturally speaking, here it is a myth, but there, it might just be another part of history." She told him when he sat down next to her at the table she had been reading at.

"Besides, Reto Sama said he wanted to form an alliance with our village, well now is a good time, when it's being established right?" Sakura was looking at a map of Suna, she hadn't even looked up at him yet.

"Do you trust him? His future relations might be trustworthy, but surely you can't base current trust off of your relationship with his future relations." Izuna said as he picked up one of the scrolls she had set aside.

"Trust?" She said absentmindedly, " Oh no, I don't trust him, not really, and as for his future reletives, well...let's just say one is an insane Poisons and Puppetmaster who turned himself into a puppet, the hardest and most difficult enemy I had ever the unfortunate opportunity to face and kill, and his other relation, Gaara the Kazekage in my time well...he was the one tail jinchiriki and used to mass murder whole villages on his uncontrolable rampages." She paused.

"He eventually gained better control over Shukaku and stopped killing people, he tried to kill me once, it was terrible." She laughed.

Izuna stared at her, "You were friends with these people?"

"Uh, well Gaara, yes, but not Sasori, no, in the end I think I had gained his respect though, and that is no little thing to do." She said putting down the map she had been looking at.

"He was a genius. I'd never fought anything like him, before, or after, there is simply no one who can compare to him." She said honestly.

"He made himself into a puppet?" Izuna asked shocked.

"Yes, he was...the loneliest man I had ever met." She said softly, her eyes lost in her memories.

"He and Gaara were a lot alike in some ways, the real difference was Naruto, he never gave up on Gaara, he made him...want to live, not to just feel alive. Through killing." Sakura smiled.

"Naruto, your other team mate, the nine tailed jinchuuriki?" Izuna asked.

"Yes." Sakura smiled again thinking of her friend, then her eyes fell...she picked the map back up, her smile fading.

Izuna watched her, he could tell she missed all of her friends a great deal. Everything she was doing, was for them, her friends, and for them, his brother and him, their clan.

"You have led a remarkable life Sakura Chan, and you're still so young." Izuna marveled.

Sakura looked up at him, "I suppose I have." She said quietly.

"Do you really think the answers you need are in Suna Sakura?" Izuna asked her.

"Yes." She set the map down and picked up her pen and notebook, scribbled something down and picked the map back up.

"If the Kazekage is serious about an alliance, we might as well send an envoy then." Izuna sighed.

Sakura looked up at him. "Do you think it's too soon? The Uchiha and the Senju alliance hasn't even been signed yet, Madara and Hashirama are still working out the details."

"The alliance has been written for years, they are just letting the elders feel like they have a say in it." Izuna smiled at her.

"Madara won't want you going alone." He said.

"I can take care of myself." She frowned.

"It isn't that, not really. You'll be targeted now Sakura, everyone knows of your affiliation to the Senju and us, and if they don't, they will soon. When word starts to spread the Clan head of the great uchiha clan is courting, it will spread like wildfire across the nations, effectively putting a target on your back." Izuna told her.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought, "Then Suna is only the beginning."

Izuna stood, "Let's get something to eat, you haven't had lunch yet and dinner isn't that far off. Madara will likely be home soon and will want to see you."

Sakura nodded, stretching in her seat. She yawned as she stood, cracking her back and running her fingers through her hair. "Let's go."

She was sitting on the couch in the sitting room of the main house when he returned from the Senju compound.

"Sakura." Madara greeted her, removing his gloves and setting them on the end table beside the couch before sitting down beside her.

Sakura set down the scroll she had been reading and smiled at him, he looked tired.

"How is everything going Madara?" She asked him as the servants set out tea and rice biscuits for them.

"Everyone has an opinion but no one knows how to get what they want done." He almost sighed in frustration.

Sakura poured their tea and handed him a plate of cakes. "It will come together." She reassured him.

"I'm proof of that." She smiled picking up her scroll once more.

"Yes, I suppose you are." Madara looked at her, sipping his tea.

"What about you, have you found anything?" He asked looking at the mess of scrolls, books and hand written notes surrounding her on the table, floor and couch.

"Well, I found a few ancient maps that might come in handy, there is a lot of folklore surrounding the god tree, it's hard to know what stemmed from the reality of the tree and what people made up to make it sound more impressive." She tapped her finger on the scroll.

"I think...I need to go to Suna." She said hesitantly, not sure how he would take the news.

She had never been courted before, and didn't know the rules. For good reason, Madara was old fashioned and tended to pick and choose which traditions to follow. It seemed that once he had decided to court her, and she hadn't out right refused him, they were in an instant relationship. 'Just add water', she thought and smiled. A picture of her yellow headed knuckle headed teammate flashed in her head and she laughed.

Madara smiled at her. "Suna." He said and frowned. "I'm not surprised."

Sakura was encouraged by his tone, he wasn't deathly opposed to it, so she pushed on,"Reto expressed his desire to form an alliance with our village once it was formed, well it is being formed now, we could go as an envoy, of peace and hash out an alliance with Sand."

Madara nodded. "Hn."

"If you find a decent lead on your god tree, you will need to follow it. You'll need a team to go with you, as an envoy of peace but also as a god tree hunting unit. Let me think who would be best to send with you. A Senju or maybe two ought to go with you as well, since this is a joint venture." He was thinking out loud.

Sakura nodded and smiled, pleased with how things were working out. She didn't remember how the village had formed the first time, how Hashirama and Madara had first formed their alliance, the text books only said, they both agreed that the fighting needed to stop, that one realized they could never kill the other, and the other realized they would never beat their opponent for whatever other reason. The details, the emotion behind the gesture was lost to time, but this time, she had been a part of it, she had helped.

"I could send Lady Katsuyu to Hashirama, so he can start thinking of who he would like to send, if you like." Sakura offered.

"Lady Katsuyu, the slug summons?" Madara asked her.

"Yes."

"Hn."

Sakura bit her thumb and slapped it to the floor, the slug popped up frm the wood in a puff of smoke.

"Yes my Lady?" Lady Katsuyu greeted Sakura.

"Lady Katsuyu, would you please tell Hashirama Sama I will be traveling to Suna for my mission to find and destroy the god tree. We will also be using this opportunity to talk about an alliance with Konoha and Sand and require his choice of nin to accompany me." Sakura turned to Madara.

"What do you think about a four man team?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"I will not count as a member, so we will need two Senju of his choice, Madara will send two Uchiha." Sakura finished.

"I will go immediately Lady Sakura." Lady Katsuyu popped out of existence.

"An unusual summons." Madara smiled at Sakura.

"Her slime has healing properties and she can send out multiples of herself to heal nin while they are in combat. I used her almost constantly...during the war." Sakura said.

"The war. Tell me more about it, if you can, now that we know who you are, can you tell me more about this war, why it started?" Madara asked looking at her intently.

She shifted in her seat, she didn't want to tell him...that he was the cause of their war. He wasn't the same person to her now, he wasn't the same person period. Sakura wasn't sure what had changed, what event was supposed to have happened or would happen in the future to turn him into the monster he would become in her time, but she was sure, it hadn't happened yet. She hoped she would still be here to stop it from happening at all.

'What if it happened after she left', she thought, what if her leaving was what triggered it. In less than twenty four hours they were already closer than the twenty four hours before and their feelings for one another seemed to only grow the more they were around one another. The social awkwardness, the tension, was no longer there. There was awareness, but it was a comforting sort of awareness, it was assurance.

"I'm not sure I can tell you yet." She said slowly. "Not because I don't trust you, but because you are directly involved with it. Let the future play out a little more, let me find the god tree, and then, we will talk again." She locked eyes with him, how would he react?

He nodded. "You knew me didn't you, you knew me in your time, your reaction, when we first met...I have played it over in my head many times since then." He smiled.

"You not only recognized me when I had never met you before, but you acted like you knew me on a more personal level." Madara said, taking her hand in his.

"Was I...I won't ask anymore, but I want to know, was I terrible?" He watched her.

A shudder ran over her body, she opened her mouth but no words came out, how could she describe his future self to him...

"Ah, I see." Was all he said and she closed her mouth.

They sat there in silence for a time, he in his thoughts, her in her own.

"When did you wish to leave for Suna?" He asked.

She smiled, "As soon as possible."

He smiled and shook his head, "I should have known."

Lady Katsuyu reappeared and let them know Hashirama would have his choices in the next few days and asked if Madara and Sakura would join him and his brother for dinner tomorrow night.

Madara looked to Sakura who nodded.

"Please tell Hashirama we would be delighted." Madara incline his head to Lady Katsuyu.

The slug observed Mdara for a moment. Madara sat still and observed the slug back.

"Keep him in line this time around Lady Sakura, you have Tsunade's strength, I know you can do it." Lady Katsuyu popped out in a puff of smoke.

"Keep me in line?" Madara scoffed at the slugs former spot on the ground as if she were still there and he had more to say to it. "What did the slimy worm mean by that?"

"Let's just say...no one will ever forget the name Madara Uchiha." Sakura laughed lightly not at all put off by his scowl.

"I should hope not." He huffed again and she laughed out loud at him.

Later that evening he would wonder what her words really meant, but for now he smiled, happy that she was happy and he basked in her laughter enjoying their time together.

"Konoha, you called the village Konoha, is that what we will name it?" He asked her.

"You name it that." Sakura said, rising to her feet.

"I do?" He smiled, smugly.

"Yes, you hated all the names Hashirama and his brother came up with, so you said you would name it. Hashirama surrounds the village with dense massive forests, so you named it Konoha." She stretched and yawned.

"Konoha." Madara rolled the name around in his head. "I like it."

"Well it was your idea." She teased him.

Madara reached up and grabbed her hand pulling her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him in surprise.

"Kissing you." He covered her mouth with his before she should protest, his hands holding her just above her hips as she straddled him.

"Am I interrupting?" An amused voice spoke from the doorway to the sitting room.

"You are." Madara said, pulling Sakura closer to him and glaring at his brother.

Sakura blushed and pulled away, stepping off of Madara's lap, starting to gather he scrolls up and avoiding Izuna's eye.

"Did you need something?" Madara gave his brother a dirty look and tried to shoo him away with a hand behind the couch.

Izuna smirked and walked into the room much to Madara's irritation.

"I want to accompany Sakura on her mission to find the god tree." Izuna sat down on the couch where Sakura had been.

"I need you here. I would like for you to go, it would make me feel better knowing she had you with her, but we are starting a whole new village, from scratch. I will need you here Izuna, for the clan. I was thinking of sending Kagami with her, I trust him and his skill to keep her safe. He is a charismatic man, it would be good for our alliance with Sand to have a man such as him represent us when we can't be there ourselves." Madara said.

"Will you send another, or only Kagami?" Izuna asked, picking up a rice cake from the tray.

"One more, two uchiha and two Senju will be going with her. I was thinking of Setsuna, he is strong and will be an asset in destroying the god tree. His skills will complement Sakura's." Madara told his little brother.

izuna nodded. "I think you're right. Those are the best ment o send with her. Perhaps they ought to spar, before they leave, to get to know one another's fighting styles. It is dangerous to learn on the battlefield."

"I agree. When Hashi gets back to me with his choices, we will have them participate in a friendly group spar. To acquaint themselves." Madara said.

Sakura had been listening and watching the brothers. Izuna was still tense but he was trying. Change was happening and he knew he couldn't stop it. She smiled at him, he cared so much for his brother and their clan, but hatred runs deep. She needed to find that cursed tree and fast.

Sakura had realized that it didn't matter for her timeline when she found and destroyed the god tree, it mattered for this one. The sooner she ended the curse of hatred, the better. She had felt it's evil before, in Sasuke, she could feel it now, in Izuna. Was it fate...was it coincidence that both men who shared physical characteristics also shared the capacity for such hatred? She didn't know, but she knew she would find a way to break it, for all of the people she cared about.

She frowned. When had she become so attached to these people. When had she started to think of them as hers? Sakura berated herself for her silly sentimentality, she always did this, she always cared too much and then ended up getting hurt. She looked at Madara, he and Izuna were discussing what supplies she would need, she watched his mouth moving, his eyes. When had she become so fond of the man?

Her eyes drifted to Izuna. His easy smile, the way he shoved his hands in his pockets, so like Sasuke, yet, not. He smiled at his brother, there, that was the difference. She realized she was a part of this...a large part, she didn't recall the moment when her worlds had combined. The words of the nameless Senju from the meeting came back to her, she is the bridge between our clans, then and now, time and space...indeed. She groaned. She hadn't asked for this responsibility.

Madara and Izuna stopped to look at the pink haired woman.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Izuna asked kindly.

"Yes, it's just...I feel like the weight of two words is on my shoulders." She laughed.

Madara nodded." Then it is a good thing you aren't alone."

A simple statement, with an impressive meaning.

"It is." Sakura's heart lightened.

They left for Suna a week later...


	21. Chapter 21

"Two broken ribs." Sakura hummed and moved onto the next man.

"One broken leg and two broken fingers." She sat back on her haunches and surveyed the two men laying on the ground in front of her through narrowed eyes.

"I've had worse." Uchiha Setsuna deadpanned, refusing to meet Sakura's eye.

"I've inflicted worse." Tobirama said flatly glaring openly at the injured Uchiha.

Sakura looked from one Senju to one uchiha and sighed. "Look. We're never going to make it to Suna if you don't shut the fuck up and stop fighting. I am not your babysitter. I have more important things to deal with than the two of your fighting like spoiled children."

"If it doesn't stop, you aren't allowed to come." She said seriously.

Setsuna opened his mouth at the same time Tobirama did, but Sakura pushed chakra to her fists and rose. "I'm not joking."

"If this doesn't stop, you won't be coming with me, and you can go home and explain to your own clan heads, why you got sent home like children." She said.

"Now this is what's going to happen. I am going to heal both of you. You will not speak until we get to Suna. If I hear anything or see any funny business, I will kick both of your asses." She moved to Tobirama and healed his broken ribs, then to Setsuna and healed his leg and fingers.

"Any questions?" Both men stodd, brushed the grass and dirt from their clothes and shook thier heads.

"Good. Let's move." Sakura leapt to the trees at a dead run.

Kagami and Toka shared an amused look but said nothing as they followed the pink head through the woods.

They paused before evening to drink and relieve themselves. Sakura started a small fire and Tobirama broiled the fish they had caught on the way. Toka and Kagami were on watch and Setsuna sat beside Sakura as she referenced the maps she had brought with her from the uchiha library.

"I think we will need to stop on the border of Fire and Wind. The map here," She pointed to the spot on the map she was referring to so that Setsuna could see what she meant."This is the old border but it isn't too far from the border now. Funny. The borders look almost the same as in my time. Some things never change." She smiled at Setsuna.

"Some things do." Setsunas said with more venom than he had meant to and cleared his throat when Tobirama looked up from the fish he was tending to give him a dirty look.

"I mean the alliance, with The Senju yes, but also with Suna. It is strange. The Kazekage approached you?" Setsuna had heard second hand the story of how Reto and Sakura had met from Izuna, but Izuna and Madara had come in after the fight had already started. He was interested in hearing it from Sakura herself.

"He attacked me actually under a false name." She laughed.

"That's funny to you? You really are a strange woman." Setsuna said without heat.

He had been apprehensive following a non-Uchiha and a kunoichi to a village that was not only new, but composed of their not so recent enemies. The land of Wind and the land of Fire had a very bloody past. Their sparring match had changed his mind. He and Kagami had found out first hand how very dangerous Madara's love interest could be. More dangerous for the intelligence behind each damaging hit, she moved with timed precision, with strategy, she was smart.

It made him wonder if more Uchiha women should be encouraged to become shinobi. It had been more socially accepted for the women to stay at home, to use their visual prowess to protect the home and children, the next generation of Uchiha. After seeing Sakura blast crater after crater into the ground with such monstrous strength and agility, he thought they might be better suited on the front lines.

The Uchiha were a traditional clan, set in the ways of the old days. It had worked for them, they had prospered under the leadership of the elders, of the rules set by the founders of their clan. Well their clan was changing, the world was changing, thanks to this one, little pink haired woman, maybe it was time for the rules to change as well. If what she said was true, and he had no reason to doubt her, she had proven herself worthy in his eyes, they had to change, or the Uchiha of the future...would be no more.

Briefly, he wondered what the Senju thought, surely they were in the same position as the Uchiha. He had heard, like the others, there was only one of each from their clan left in her future. Setsuna's eyes wandered to Toka Senju, a woman and a shinobi. Were the Senju more open to change than the Uchiha, is that why the Hokage of Sakura's village during her time was a Senju and not an Uchiha?

Setsuna looked down at his leg. Sakura had healed it perfectly, it was like it had never been broken. Was it that which made her such a formidable kunoichi? Thoughts swarmed his weary mind. He could see how valuable she was, clearly Madara Sama had picked a worthy woman. Setsuna knew Sakura was the key to the Uchiha's future prosperity, he could see it clearly. She had his respect.

Sakura sighed and rolled the map back up, tied it and sealed it within her storage scroll again. She had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed Kagami and Toka had returned. She slipped her storage scroll that contained all of her reference materials back into her pack and pulled out the storage scroll that contained her spare clothes and other personal items. She pushed her chakra into the scroll and pulled her hair brush from the mess. She brushed her hair, brained it quickly and pinned it to her head. It had come loose in their run and she wanted it out of the way.

Toka watched Tobirama watch Sakura brush and braid her hair. The man couldn't be more obvious. Toka rose from her seat beside the fire and moved to sit next to him.

"Tobi, is the fish almost ready?" She asked him, drawing his attention away from the pinkette.

"Almost." He said gruffly, he wasn't a fool, he knew what she was doing.

"Let it go Tobi." She said quietly.

"They aren't married yet." He said just as quietly.

"True, but it won't help our alliance if you keep staring at her like that when she is being courted by the Uchiha clan head." Toka nudged him playfully.

"To my knowledge, she never formally accepted his courtship, there is no contract." He protested.

Toka sighed, clearly he had put some thought into this. "No, but did you not see them together at the meeting, there is something there Tobi, you shouldn't interfere." She warned.

"I'm not going to interfere." He turned the fish over.

Toka looked at the man, tall, straight, strong. His eyes wandered back to Sakura. "Your eyes suggest otherwise, and I'm not the only one who has noticed. Sakura may be ignorant to your feelings for her, but the Uchiha are not." Toka looked pointedly at Setsuna, who was indeed looking at them.

"You think I give a damn what they think?" Tobirama hissed under his breath.

"If you care about Sakura as much as I think you do, you should." Toka got up and joined Sakura who was pulling wooden plates from a storage scroll.

"Hmph." Was all Tobirama said in reply.

Kagami the good natured Uchiha tht he was rose and sat next to the Senju heir. "Looks good Tobirama San."

Tobirama nodded to the man.

"I'll get breakfast for us, how about that, since you got dinner?" Kagami offered with a kind smile.

"That would be nice." Tobirama said, surprised at the sincerity in the uchiha's voice.

The men nodded to one another, and Kagami took the plates from Sakura's hand when she came over to the fire. "I got this flower, you go sit down, I expect you'll want to move on after dinner?"

"Yes, if everyone is able. I will check our chakra levels and heart rate before we depart to ensure everyone is still stable." Sakura smiled at Kagami, the man had a calming effect on her, it was nice.

"Yes doctor!" Kagami chirped and smiled easily at her again.

Sakura laughed and went to sit back down beside Toka.

They stopped at the border of Wind and Fire at Sakura's bequest. She pulled the map from her pouch and looked for the landmark she had seen on the map. She started walking off without a word in the direction indicated on the map.

"What are we looking for Sakura Chan?" Tobirama walked beside her.

"An obelisk, tall, made of stone, pointed at the top." She said absentmindedly as she searched the horizon.

She closed her eyes, it smelled familiar, no matter what time she was in, the place where sand met soil was the same and she smiled, comforted by the familiarity. Tobirama saw her smile and wondered what had brought it to her lips but said nothing. He searched the horizon with her looking for anything out of place.

"There." Sakura pointed to a small spot in the distance, along the border to their left.

She was running before he realized she had left his side. He caught up to her easily, only to star at what she was running her hands over.

"What is that Sakura?" Toka asked, when the rest of their team had joined them.

"It is an obelisk, it marks the road to the god tree, according to my research." Sakura sent her team a blinding smile.

"We're on the right track I think." The excitement in her voice was infectious, even Tobirama smiled at her news.

"Is it an actual tree we are looking for or is that just a metaphor or something?" Kagami asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Sakura looked apologetic.

"I really only have what Sarutobi and the goddess herself told me, which isn't much, that's why I am in such a hurry to get to Suna." She explained.

Setsuna ran his hands over the obelisk with Sakura looking at the carvings.

"I think, this is only the top Sakura Sama, it appears to go...below the sand line." He bent and cupped his hands forming a shovel and started pulling the sand away from the base of the obelisk.

"You're right." Sakura dropped to her knees and joined him.

Kagami and Toka tried to help by pushing the sand that was removed by Setsuna and Sakura away from the area as it built up behind them. Tobirama was studying the markings on the obelisk with great interest.

"I think we should stop, it seems to go on forever. Deeper than we can dig out by hand." Sakura stood beside the obelisk, her hands on her hips.

Setsuna stepped forward and ran his hands over the obelisk again. He felt something, like an energy or life force flowing through it.

"Sakura Sama, can you feel that, do you feel something inside the stone, or surrounding it?" Setsuna asked her.

Sakura moved back up to the stone and placed her hands on it, it buzzed? "How old." She ran her hands over the symbols that decorated the stone. She could see the shape of what looked like an eye. She bent in close, her face inches from the stone." Does this look...like an eye to you?" She asked Setsuna.

He moved over to her side of the obelisk and looked where she had pointed, "It does, how strange."

Kagami and Toka were looking at the other side of the obelisk, "There's one here too" Toka pointed.

"And here." Tobirama said from another side of the stone pillar.

Sakura pulled some paper from her pouch and a stick of colored wax. She laid the paper over one side of the obelisk and made a rubb of the symbols and foreign characters. She wanted to show Reto when they made it to Suna, to see if any of it was familiar to him.

She pulled a current map from her pouch, tucking the rub away and marked the obliske's location on the map.

Tobirama watched Sakura mark the obelisk on her map, he pulled a formula tag from his pouch and buried it in the sand beside the obelisk, doing a simple sealing jutsu to hold it in place. Sakura had seen him do it and smiled at her thanks. He nodded.

"You mastered it, I take it?" She nodded to the seal once more.

"Recently, but yes." He said.

"You're truly amazing Tobi Kun." Sakura smiled and checked her pack, "Let's get to Suna, I want to make it there before dawn."

They ran.

Sakura had sent word via Lady Katsuyu before they had left telling Reto she was taking up his offer to visit him in Suna, and that they would be arriving in three days' time, less if she could push her team hard. He had laughed when he had heard the message from her slug summons. He was looking forward to seeing her again. He had been dreaming of her specifically ever since their last meeting, of her 'other life'. He found her fascinating, particularly her relationship to his future relative, Gaara Sabaku, the Kazekage of her time.


	22. Chapter 22

She pulled out her storage scroll with her toiletries from her bag and opened the door to the bathroom. She filled the tub with her water jutsu and set the wood to burn and heat her bath. She would bathe, sleep and then meet with her team. Until then, she would try not to think of anyone, from this time or her own, just the steam, the soap and the hot water. She sighed and shut the bathroom door.

"He dreams about you, in your time?" Kagami asked in surprise, he had never heard of such a thing.

"Apparently, how else would he know such things about me, and he is the one tail host, something he will pass on to his future generations. I knew the one tail host of my time, his relation, Sabaku no Gaara, we were friends." Sakura said to her team that had gathered hours later in her sitting room.

"You were friends with the one tail host?" Setsuna asked her.

"Yes, he was the Kazekage in my time and a friend of my other best friend Naruto who was the nine tails host." She said waving her hand in the air dismissing it, it wasn't important to her.

"The point is, he knows too much about me, it makes me uncomfortable." She said.

"Is that the only reason you are uncomfortable around him?" Tobirama asked her, eyes narrowed.

Sakura met his gaze, "No." She didn't elaborate, she didn't need to.

"Look, it doesn't matter, I can handle Reto, we came here for the alliance, so Kagami, Toka, I want you to meet with the Suna elder's to talk over a peace agreement later this afternoon, Tobi Kun , Setsuna and I will do some research on the god tree, see if we can narrow down our current leads. I'll need to speak with Reto, he had said before he would look through his archives, I need to know if he found anything." She ended.

She nodded to her team. "Tobi kun, Setsuna, I'll find you after I speak with Reto. Dismissed."

Sakura found him in the Kazekage's office. For a moment she had dejavu. She knocked on the door, he had bid her enter, after pushing the door open she had stopped in her tracks, feet glued to the floor. He had looked just like Gaara, sitting there in the Kazekage's blue robes, behind the desk, redhead bent over a scroll, writing something down, then he looked up at her, just like Gaara, with eyes like Sasori's. Her mouth snapped shut with words that she had been about to say choking her.

"I see my good looks leave you speechless my dear, don't be alarmed, I have that effect on women." He grinned at her like Kankuro.

"No, it's not that,." She stammered. "It's nothing.

Sakura walked into the office, looking out the window, the view was the same, perhaps it had been a mistake coming to Suna after all.

"You said you would look into your archives when we had last parted. I wonder, did you find anything?" She sat down at one of the two chairs in front of his desk uninvited, like she had done so many times before when a different red head would be Kazekage.

Reto watched her, she was troubled. "I have." He stood and walked to a shelf on the other side of his office and pulled out several scrolls, carrying them over to his desk, he cleared a small edge off pushing things to the side to set the scrolls down before her.

"It isn't as much as I had hoped to find, much of it is, lore, stories thought to be fantasy but I find legends come from truth, as you must know yourself." He gestured to the scrolls.

"Thank you Reto." She picked up the first scroll and unfurled it.

Her eyes scanned over the information quickly. This was what she needed. She set that scroll down and picked up an old faded map. More obelisks, she frowned, it was so faded it was hard to read. It reminded her of the rub she had made of the obelisk her team had found. She pulled it from the recesses of her pouch.

"We found this, from an old map I found, on the way here to see you. It is a rub of an obelisk, like the ones listed on this map. I believe it is a marker, the leads to the god tree, but I can't be sure and I can't read the markings on it." She spread the run out over his desk, laying it across the papers and other clutter.

Reto's eyes opened wide. "You found one? I have never, not once found one, how did you?"

Sakura's eyes snapped up to his. He looked back at her calmly, passively. He had realized his mistake, she knew that look. She had seen it on Gaara many times, she had seen it on Sasori, once.

"What do you know Reto, what are you keeping from me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

Reto shrugged, his gaze completely calm as he looked back at her.

"I know that look. As you said yourself, I was close to your family, to Suna. You have been looking for the god tree on your own haven't you?" She looked down at the papers in front of her and realized he was only showing her what he had wanted her to see, he hadn't expected her to find anything on her way here. If he had known, she was sure he wouldn't have shown her the faded map.

They stood there for quite some time, watching one another, calculating, they could see it in one another's eyes.

Sakura's mind was racing, she needed whatever information he was keeping from her...

"Do you know, I think you do, "She said slowly.

" Konoha doesn't need your alliance. We crushed you in the first three shinobi wars, we will do it again. Your failed attempt during the Chunin exams in my time, with young Gaara, was a failure, my Team, Team 7 saw to that. You know so much about me, or so you say, then you know how this will end. I need that information, but I think you know you need the alliance with the Leaf more, otherwise, why seek me out, before I knew of our connection...you were desperate, you are desperate." She took a chance, she held her breath.

Reto's eye twitched. She held his gaze.

"Very well." He finally said, pulling out a storage scroll from his robes and handing it to her.

"I didn't expect you to find an obelisk and so quickly. I have been searching for years." He admitted.

Sakura took the scroll from his hands and moved to the side of his desk, set it on the floor where there would be more room and pressed her chakra into it. Scroll after scroll, book after book popped out of the scroll, maps, grids, hand written notes that looked centuries old, appeared before her in a small puff of smoke.

"You asshole." She muttered without animosity, more in amusement, now that she had gotten what she wanted.

She looked back up at him, annoyed but also amused. He shrugged, "I told you, I had been looking for years." He wasn't even sorry.

She laughed. "This is going to take me a while to go through."

"Take it back to your rooms with you, by all means. I'll have food sent to your room for you. I am meeting with the elders later and there will be a council meeting after that. Your teammates are welcome to come speak of the alliance and I will see you later in your rooms...to see what you think after you have had time to look over the information I have gathered." He bowed to her and she nodded.

"Reto." She stopped him as he was about to leave his office. "Thank You."

He paused. "You're welcome Sakura." He smiled and left her in his office alone.

She sealed the items back into the storage scroll, picked up the small pile of scrolls on his desk and made her way to her borrowed rooms, the floating eye of the Kazekage following her down the corridors of his manse.

"This is quite impressive. You say he had been looking for the god tree for years?" Setsuna asked Sakura when they had gathered in her sitting room as planned.

"Yes, apparently he had started looking for it before I had even been sent back in time, which means, yes, he knew I was coming and knew what I would be looking for already." Sakura confirmed what both men were no doubt suspecting.

"I can't believe you talked him into giving you all of this information, it is clear, this took him years to accumulate." Tobirama was impressed with her negotiation skills.

"He needs us more than we need him, not only now, but more so in the future." She said absentmindedly as she thumbed through a handwritten book, Reto's personal notes from his many trips into his desert.

"Can you tell us? About the future?" Tobirama was dying to know, had been wanting to ask her so many questions but had refrained, he knew little good could come from knowing too much, but the scholar in him, his curious mind, wanted desperately to know.

Sakura let the book in her hands drift down to land in her lap, she looked up at Tobirama. "I will tell you one thing about the future Tobi Kun. Let the dead, remain dead." She lifted the book back up to her eyes and continued reading.

Setsuna watched the white haired man's already pale face drain of any remaining color.

"What is she talking about?" Setsuna asked Tobirama suspiciously.

"Nothing." Tobirama said, she knew...my gosh, he thought, what did I do?

Setsuna looked back at Sakura, absorbed in her reading, he would drop it for now. He picked up the scroll he had been reading and they all sat and read, researching, discussing, until the food arrived a few hours later and they took a break, resuming their research after their meal and finally parting long after the night had fallen.

Sakura stood on the roof of the Kazekage manse looking out into the desert. She breathed in the desert air, filled her lungs with the sweet scent of Suna, so familiar, yet different. The energy was the same, the stars the same but the faces of the people were different.

If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel Gaara walk up next to her, to watch the night's sky with her, to discuss the day's work with her. They had come up onto the roof of the manse often and spent such time together.

She wondered at Reto's words, had it meant more to him than it had to her? She was such a fool. She had only ever had eyes for Sasuke, had she been blind to all others who might have admired her, who might have loved her...

"Sakura." Reto's voice spoke softly beside her.

She opened her eyes, "Reto." She acknowledged his presence.

"Do you miss them, the ones you left behind?" He asked her quietly as though not wishing to break the spell of the night.

"All the time." She said softly.

"Your dreams, have you dreamed of...how this will end Reto?" She asked him.

A small chuckle, "A woman from the future asks me about the future."

"No, my dreams are only of the 'then', the 'now', and the immediate future. Nothing of what you are asking me. I do not know how it ends." He said regretfully.

"Shukaku, you seem to have some control over him." She thought of when she had first met Gaara, and of what little control he had over the one tail.

"It has been...a struggle, just as it was for your Gaara, but we have an..understanding of sorts. It was a very bloody road that I had to crawl down, to get where I am today." He admitted to her.

"I understand." and she did, she had known Gaara as both, as the monster and as the man.

"I know...it is ...what draws me to you. You understand, like no one else, because you have been through it before and still...could find it in your heart to care...about Gaara, after..." Reto explained his need to be beside her.

She understood now, his flirting, his desire. Gaara had apologized to her, for that day he had almost killed her during the Chunin exams, years after. He had asked for her forgiveness, and she had given it freely, had told him she understood, he was not the man he was, that she saw him, for him, and not the monster he had inside. It had meant a lot to him...she understood.

"Even Sasori, you do not speak of him as a monster. You tell of his intellect, of his genius, his skill, but not once have you ever actually put him down, or spoken poorly of him. It is clear he terrified you, but still you...earned his respect in the end..." Reto trailed off in his words and his thoughts, not sure how to connect them to what he was feeling at the moment.

"He was lonely. So lonely. He was the loneliest man I have ever met, I could see it in his eyes, he no longer had the will to live. He told me, he was not alive, nor was he dead, I don't think that was what he wanted, had planned for himself. It was a tragedy really." She said softly.

"Do you have any idea how remarkable you are?" Reto asked her. "To feel, to have such sentimental insight into your enemies, your friends, it is...a rare gift."

"The Uchiha, of your time, that Sasuke boy, he was a fool, Sakura. He did not see the gift that was right in front of him. Be it me or someone else, do not waste your life looking for something that isn't there, don't let it blind you to the love that surrounds you. The Uchiha and I are not the only ones who see what a remarkable woman you are." He left her there to her thoughts.

Sakura lifted her face to the stars as the tears slid down her face. She cried then, for what was, what is and what could be. The next morning she woke in her borrowed bed, Gaara's bed, with no clue as to how she had gotten there.

Three days, they had spent going over the research Reto had given her. A day later they had left Suna to search out the other obelisks. She was certain now that the obelisks were the key to finding the god tree. "It's like a marker of sorts, some are real, some are dummies as far as I can tell." She handed the old map to Tobirama.

"So there is more than one trail, like you thought?" Kakagami asked her.

"It seems that way, each obelisk is marked on this map, but they all seem to lead to different places." She said tapping her fingers against her leg in thought.

"So can't we just follow them all until we reach the god tree?" Toka asked confused "why is it such a big deal to find the right path , the first time."

"Well, that's the thing, if you don't find the right trail first, the tree changes location...I think. Two of the old tails in the book indicated that was the case." Sakura held up a small book she had taken from her pouch.

"It senses chakra. It will know who tracks it and what trail they take." Sakura said.

"So then, shouldn't we split up? Maybe if we each take a different trail, one of us will find it?" Setsuna suggested.

"I thought of that. The only thing is...Kaguya, made it sound like, I had to be the one to destroy the god tree, maybe it is because I'm from the future, but I think, it has to be me, so if I'm not the one to find it...I'm not sure what will happen." She said frowning.

"What if I give each of us one of my formula tags, whoever finds the tree will place a formula tag by it, there are five of us total, three trails, I can wait with you in Suna, when Kagami, Toka or Setsuna find the tree, they can notify us and I can teleport us to the tree and the three of us present can destroy it, while the other two remain where they are, so the tree doesn't move." Tobirama suggested.

"Assuming that I'm right in guessing that's how it works..." Sakura was worried. She wasn't sure of anything, this was all a guess.

"It isn't a bad plan." Kagami acknowledged. "It might work."

"It's all we have so far." Setsuna agreed.

"Let's try it." Toka smiled at Sakura. "If it doesn't work, we'll all meet back up here and figure something else out."

Tobirama watched Sakura bite and chew on her bottom lip.

"I think we only have one chance at this, call it a hunch but I think if we mess this up, we won't find the tree...ever." She told them.

"What do you want to do, Sakura?' Tobirama asked her, it was her mission after all.

She didn't answer him right away but pulled the old map from her pouch once more and looked at it. A thought occurred to her.

"Take me to the obelisk we found, by the border Tobi Kun, I have to check something." She said.

Tobirama nodded, took her by the hand and they disappeared.

"That's alright, you guys have fun, we'll wait here for you." Kagami said sarcastically to nothing.

Toka snorted. Setsuna didn't say anything, he just frowned.

Tobirama and Sakura appeared beside the obelisk he had left his formula against, their feet and legs buried in the sand by his seal. Sakura stepped up out of the sand and placed her hands on the obelisk.

"What is it, what is your idea?" Tobirama asked her.

"Don't you think it is odd Tobi, " She dropped the honorific." That we found this obelisk, and Reto had been searching for years for them?"

"Yes, I wondered about that, I don't believe in luck." He said.

"Me either." She glanced at him, then placed her hands over the eye on one side of the obelisk and infused her hands with chakra, pushing it into the stone.

Her chakra was being drawn in from her hands into the stone from their point of contact, she could feel the pull in her hands, it hummed through her arms and pinched her nerves.

She gasped, Tobirama rushed to her and grabbed her arms, trying to pull them back from the obelisk but they wouldn't move.

"Sakura!" Tobirama gripped her arms hard in his and pulled with all his might.

Sakura screamed, the pressure was building inside of her. "Stop." She gasped out through the pain.

"I think it's working." She groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head.

The markings on the obelisk began to glow, the stone pulsed with a power Tobirama had never felt before, it was dark and dangerous.

"Sakura please, you don't know what will happen, you don't know that this will help us find the god tree, it could just as easily kill you as help you!" He pleaded with her to let go of the cursed stone.

"I have to try." She almost screamed the words through her pain.

Tobirama watched, helplessly by her side, her eyes rolled back into her head, she was losing consciousness.

"I can feel, something." She whispered over the roaring in her ears, "Close, so close." She passed out, her hands were released from the stone, her body fell in slow motion through the air, Tobirama flashed under her, catching her by the arms and drew her up to his chest.

The light of her chakra was fading from the markings on the obelisk, once more the stone stood tall and cold, no pulse, no heat, nothing, leaving the small woman in his arms barely breathing. He teleported them back to Suna where the rest of their team was waiting for them.

"What the hell happened!" Setsuna demanded of Tobirama as soon as they appeared, Sakura held close to Tobirama's chest, clearly unconscious.

"Let's get her into bed first." Toka said, heading toward the manse.

After Sakura was settled in bed and checked by Tobirama for any visible injuries they left her resting in her bed and moved to her sitting room. Tobirama explained what had happened when they had gotten to the obelisk.

"She said she was close? Do you think she found something?" Setsuna asked, he was concerned the woman had pushed herself too far and feared what Lord Madara would do if something happened to her.

"Yes, I think she found something but we will have to wait for her to wake before we can ask her, let her rest for now." Tobirama said.

They sat in Sakura's sitting room for a few more minutes discussing the small unfulfilling details over and over until there was nothing left to go over, leaving for their own rooms.

Sakura woke some time later that day, groggy with a terrible headache. She sat up in her bed, propped herself up against the many pillows and put her fingers to her temples, rubbing them slowly, while pushing a small trickle of chakra to her fingers to ease the pressure in her head.

"Are you insane?" Reto's voice broke through her misery.

"Eh?" She didn't feel like having this conversation with him right now. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"I asked you if you were insane woman." He was grinning at her again...man this guy was annoying.

"I am not...usually." She compromised.

"Sure, because it's normal to press your chakra into an unknown object without any thought for your own safety or for the safety of those around you." He said condescendingly sarcastic.

Sakura just glared at him, she knew she had been...haisty, but she was desperate to find the god tree.

Reto's grin was gone when he spoke next, "Be careful, you can't complete your mission if you're dead. You're more important to this world than you know." He got up and left her to her rest.

Sakura swung her feet out and over the side of the large bed, pulling on her night wrapper she made her way into her sitting room where several trays of food awaited her. It smelled divine and her mouth began to water. It was dark outside, night time, and she wondered how long she had been out for as she made herself a small plate of food and sat on her couch, feet tucked up under her.

She stared out the window into the desert as she ate thinking about the obelisk. She had felt something as her chakra flowed into the stone. The stone had remained cool under her touch. The more chakra she infused into the stone the more seemed to be drawn from her reservoir and visions of battles, of blood and war had flooded her mind's eye, through the diamond in her forehead and she couldn't help but wonder...what would she have seen if she had released her yin seal?

Sakura knew she needed to go back to the obelisk and try again, but would her team let her...

Madara sat with his brother at the stone table in the garden of the main house pouring over the most recent papers from the elders. There were complaints, concerns, demands, one more ridiculous than the next. He rubbed his head with one hand and reached for his tea with the other. Izuna sat across from him, a pile of his own papers in front of him.

"This is the most asinine request yet." Izuna handed his brother the letter from one of the more prominent Uchiha households.

Madara scanned the letter, "They want a private market within the compound so they don't have to leave?"

"What is the point of forming a village for peace if we just continue to segregate ourselves?" Izuna said, exasperated.

Madara smiled at his younger brother. Izuna had really come around in the last week once he noticed the Senju were having just as much trouble as the Uchiha with the demands and outrageous requests coming from their own clan members. Hashirama had complained to them just the other night about how one of the elders in his clan insisted on Senju only onsens and Uchiha only onsens...one step forward, two steps back.

It was obvious that Izuna's new found compliance was largely due to the absence of one white haired Senju, Madara only hoped his new found understanding and acceptance would continue once the white haired asshole returned. Sakura would help though. When Izuna wouldn't listen to Madara, he listened to her.

Madara sighed, "Just tell them you will give them what they want for now, when the actual village is built, there won't be any room. They will have to adjust. Sakura made it very clear to us the more segregated the village is, our clan particularly, will make it harder to prosper. She said because of our continued alienation to the rest of the village, other clan's previous suspicions of us never died but increased, making us the target of the village's animosity, it was ultimately what brought about the destruction of our clan in her time. Sakura said before the "Massacre", as she called it, our clan was more plentiful than the Senju and was the leading power of the police force. There will be no segregation this time, from the start, they need to accept that." Madara reminded his brother.

Izuna nodded, he had been there when Sakura had told them about the "Massacre", it was terrible to think one of their own had been pushed to such...measures to keep peace.

"Have you and Hashirama decided where to build this village of ours?" Izuna asked his brother.

"We are going to go out tomorrow to scout the terrain, you're more than welcome to join us." Madara said, setting down his now empty tea cup.

"I think I will." Izuna said, picking his cup up and draining the rest of his tea.

"Have you had any word from Sakura Chan?" Izuna asked, hoping for some good news.

"Not yet. She said she would send her summons when she found something out, I assume it means she hasn't found anything new yet." Madara had been hoping for word from her as well but none had come.

"I wouldn't worry brother, I'm sure she is busy, that woman won't stop until she finds an answer, or the tree itself, Kagami and Setsuna are with her, she's fine I'm sure." Izuna assured his brother with more enthusiasm than he felt, he was worried about her too.

"Maybe in the next few days we will receive word, at least letting us know they are still looking." Madara said hopefully.

"Indeed brother. In the meantime, let's keep working here. Build a village she can be proud of, that all of us can be proud of." Izuna smiled and poured them more tea.

Madara nodded and picked up another scroll to read.


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura was going over her notes that she had written after she had eaten about her experience with the obelisk when Toka knocked on the door to her sitting room.

"Toka, come in." Sakura stepped aside to let the kunoichi into her rooms.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, you gave us quite a scare you know." Toka smiled a little looking at Sakura's face, still a little worried about the woman.

"I'm fine Toka, how are the others?" Sakura sat back down on her couch gesturing for the woman to join her.

"Oh you know men, they're fine, congratulating themselves on saving your life and all that, Tobi Kun most of all claiming if he hadn't been there you would have died for sure." Toka laughed.

"I'm not sure he's completely wrong about that, I'm glad he was there." Sakura smiled at the other woman.

Toka looked at the journal Sakura had been writing in when she had knocked on her door, "So, it looks like that brain of yours is working over time, have a new plan?" Toka asked her.

"I do but, I'm not sure if everyone will agree with me, when I say it is the best option." Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"I can see you're determined, tell me." Toka sat back and waited patiently, she admired the young woman and she owed her her life, she would help her if she could.

"I want to go back to the obelisk and try it again, this time using my yin seal." Sakura tapped the purple rhombus on her forehead.

"Uh huh." Toka looked at her waiting for the rest, when the rest never came, she sat forward in her seat leaning toward Sakura.

"Are you insane?" Toka asked her seriously.

"I am not, why does everyone ask me that." Sakura huffed.

"Uh cause that is a bad idea, you could have died, why the hell would you want to do it again?" Toka asked her.

"I felt something, and I won't die, not if I use my seal. The answer is there. I know it." Sakura insisted.

"The rest of the team will never agree to this. The men were worried sick when you returned in Tobi's arm looked half dead, they won't want you going back." Toka told her.

"Then we won't tell them." Sakura smiled sweetly at her known accomplice.

Toka shoved her face in her hands, "You're going to get me in trouble with Tobi Kun aren't you..."

Sakura laughed, "It will be worth it if I find what I think I will." Sakura assured her.

"What do you think will happen? What do you think you'll find?" Toka asked her, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The god tree of course." Sakura said confidently.

Sakura left just after midnight, after the guard change at the gates of Suna, after she was sure her team was in bed and that Reto had retired for the night. Her feet barely hit the sand with each pounding of her heart, she had said goodbye to Toka in her sitting room with instructions for their team if she didn't make it back, and with a letter to Madara explaining to him what she had done and why. She thought she owed him, at least that much.

She stopped in front of the obelisk just before the witching hour, it was a moonless night, her pulse raced as she popped two soldier pills into her mouth and ground them between her teeth. Sakura took a deep breath, prayed that her friends would be safe, that this would work and placed her hands on the stone, pressing her chakra into the obelisk like she had done before.

The stone glowed with her chakra under her palms, she could feel the energy draining from her body, her chakra being pulled deeper and deeper, down farther and farther into the stone and wondered how far the stone went into the sand. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, visions clouded her mind behind the diamond on her forehead, that's when she saw it, the god tree, on a hill, deep within the desert. She released her seal, her hands stuck fast to the now throbbing stone and she wondered, was it the stone or her body that quaked and cracked, as light rent the air around her with the smell of ozone.

Tobirama sat up hard in his borrowed bed. He looked out the window of the room he shared with Toka. "Sakura?"

He had felt the surge of her chakra like a beacon, what the hell had the woman done now...

"Toka, where is Sakura? I don't feel her in her room." Tobirama asked Toka who was also sitting up in her bed.

Toka remained silent.

Tobirama looked at her, she wasn't dressed for bed, she wasn't under her covers, she knew something.

"Tell me what you know." Tobirama growled, it was a command, not a request.

Toka told him. Before her last sentence had finished he had dressed and teleported out of their room.

"Sakura." The voice of the Rabbit goddess crept along the sand to her damaged ears.

"Wake up child." The voice persisted.

"Kaguya?" Sakura groaned out trying to lift her arm to push herself up into a sitting position.

"I knew you would find it. Wake up child, you're here, with the god tree." Kaguya's voice was closer now.

Sakura cracked her eyes open, one and then the other. It was still night outside but...she wasn't beside the obelisk, she was, somewhere different.

"Where am I?' Sakura asked, her throat dry, cracked and aching.

"We are on the moon, the obelisk is a portal, the doorway to the moon, where the god tree lives."

Sakura bolted to her feet...and immediately dropped back down to her knees in pain. She held her head in her hands. "How did I, impossible, the moon?"

"Yes, look." Kaguya said patiently.

Sakura opened her eyes again, standing slowly this time and looked around her. She could see the outline of the Earth, the stars shone like diamonds, she could see the rings of planets she never knew existed, in the darkness of the moon's ethereal glow, and then...her eyes fell on it, the god tree.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura whispered...amazed.

"Yes, beautiful and dangerous. I regret." The Rabbit goddess said, looking at the tree, standing beside Sakura.

Sakura watched the goddess, her eyes were that beautiful milky lavender, like the Hyugas and Sakura remembered her friend Hinata telling her once, that they were descendants of the Otsutsuki clan, as were the Senju and the Uchiha.

Her eyes looked so sad, so lonely. She thought of Sasori, and all the mistakes he had made in his life, of Gaara, all the blood, of Sasuke, Itachi and Madara.

"Will this end it? If I destroy the tree, will this end it?" Sakura asked Kaguya.

"You are a very unusual child Sakura Haruno, you feel, more than any other human I have ever taken an interest in, you are selfless, you...care. I chose you because you are the only one who can kill with remorse, who can destroy and then heal." Kaguya spoke as though she hadn't heard Sakura's question.

"Did you ever wonder why it was I chose you to be the one to come here, to go back, to save everyone..." Kaguya took Sakura's chin in her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"You didn't, I pushed..." Sakura began but Kaguya interrupted her.

"You are the only pure soul left, the only one who can kill the god tree and not take any of it's power from it while doing so, the only human that would knowingly sacrifice themselves, for those they love and ask for nothing in return but for their loved one's happiness. I'll never understand you humans, so...unique." Kaguya continued to hold Sakura's chin in her hand.

"Please." Sakura said softly. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Infuse your chakra to your fingers and infuse it with the chakra that remains in the god tree, break it's mortal connection to your world. By doing so, you will break not only the curse of the hatred but ensure the survival of all those you love now and for the generations to come, all of your children." Kaguya said kindly, releasing her hold on Sakura's chin.

Sakura nodded once and stepped up to the tree. She could feel the light and the dark energy emanating from the ground up, as though it were seeping out, reaching for her from the roots. Sakura did as Kaguya had told her to do. She pushed her chakra into her fingers, placed her hands on the tree and pushed her chakra into the smooth bark of the dangerous object.

She could see them all, looking at her, all of her loved ones, her village, her parents, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Sensei and Tsunade Shisou...she could see Izuna, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Kanta and Reto...images of the tailed beasts flooded through her head, then, it was as though her heart broke.

Visions of death, destruction, corpses lined the fields, the valleys of the world. Blood ran through the once dry and depleted river beds, bones lined the streets of every village, it was terrifying. The stench of decay and desperation filled her nose, her stomach clenched, her heart skipped.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, she opened eyes she hadn't realized she had closed, her hands stuck fast to the tree, she turned her head and Gaara was there, Sasori and Itachi, smiling at her, with joy in their eyes, wild with emotion, her heart broke again, but with the love reflected in their eyes.

Two figures appeared as her chakra continued to leave her body, one brown haired, one black in robes of pristine white, the robes of the sage of six paths, Indra and Asura Otsutsuki. They bowed low before her. "Thank you Sakura."

Their light faded as the last of her chakra faded from her hands, "It is enough." She felt her lips move, she heard the words leave her mouth, "As long as everyone is okay, it is enough."

Darkness engulfed her, her hands slipped from the tree, now white and dead...her body hit the dust of the ground on the moon's bleak surface.

'It is enough', her mind said once more before it too faded away.

Kaguya bent low over the girl at her feet, before she too faded from existence, "Thank you child, for doing what I could not."

Madara stared down at Sakura as she slept. She had been asleep for over three days now. Tobirama and the rest of their team had left Suna soon after discovering her body in the sand beside the obelisk. He had heard the story many times since their return, from his men, from Tobirama and from Toka.

They had signed the alliance with Sand the previous day. Reto had come to the Uchiha compound to pay his respects and give Madara his well wishes, hoping for Sakura's swift recovery. Madara looked at the golden sand ornament that lay on the bedside table of the guest room they had laid her in. Reto's gift, to his intended. He would have crushed the annoying thing, but didn't wish to upset Sakura should she have wanted to keep it.

He had only left her side to attend meetings he couldn't avoid , to meet with people that required his attention, but he had always come straight back to sit by her side after, like he was doing now. Izuna would come frequently, to sit with them, with him to go over some business that hadn't required his time but required his signature. Madara didn't know how he would handle running the clan and building a new village with Hashirama...if she died.

Madara pulled his chair up to her bedside and laid his head on the bed, taking her hand in his, pulling her arm close to his face, he buried his face in her palm.

Sakura had been dreaming again, of her time, only instead of the war, it was the founder's day festival, instead of people dying, they were dancing, instead of raining blood, flower petals flew from cherry trees that lined the Konoha market street and she was dancing with a tall man, with long spiky black hair. Sakura smiled up at the man, but she couldn't see his face, she had her arms around his neck and was laughing with him, but she couldn't hear his voice. He bent his head to kiss her but she couldn't feel his lips, a name, his name...on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you want this?" A familiar voice asked her.

Sakura turned in the faceless man's embrace and looked to see Kaguya in all her multi layered splendor.

"Want this?" Sakura asked her confused.

"Do you want this man, or do you want to go back? I will gift you whichever one you chose, the choice is yours." Kaguya told her.

"You said you couldn't send me back." Sakura frowned.

"I lied." Kaguya said simply.

Sakura gaped at her, "You...lied?"

"I needed you here, to kill the god tree."

"Oh." Sakura said her voice hollow.

"Which do you choose?" Kaguya asked her once again.

Sakura turned to face the man once more, then looked past him to Konoha, a Konoha she knew so well, with faces in the crowd she had seen before, in another life. The man that held her gripped her tightly, pulling her close up against him, buried his face in her neck.

"Madara." She found her voice, and said his name. The faceless man's features darkened before her eyes.

"Sakura, love." His deep voice surrounded her and the lights began to fade.

Sakura turned back to look for Kaguya, but she had vanished, the world fell around her, Madara's arms locked tight around her waist.

"Sakura, please, come back to me." He said in a whisper, his arms slipping from around her waist, one hand coming up to cup her cheek, "Please Sakura.", was all she heard before her world went black once more.

Pain...she was in so much pain. Sakura groaned out, her arms reaching out for the man but he wasn't there. She turned her head to look for him but her head wouldn't move, something was holding her in place, she opened her eyes. A large hand was cupping her cheek, another holding her hand to his face.

"Madara." Her voice came out cracked and bruised.

"Sakura." His eyes opened and he sat up, both of his hands reaching for her, gathering her up into his arms and crushing her to his chest.

"Can't. Breath. Jackass." She bit out trying to suck air into her tight chest cavity as he was trying to crush her into oblivion. "Let. Go. Oaf!" She pushed but he only held her tighter.

"Sakura." He said her name over and over into her hair, "I thought you would sleep forever, I thought I had lost you before we even had a chance to, to start." He let her go long enough to look into her eyes, she took a deep breath, then let it out in a loud Whoosh as he crushed her to his chest again.

"I'm. Not. Dead. Yet, but I will be if you. Don't. Let. Me go damn it !" She gasped for air through his arms squirming like mad to get away from him.

Finally he let her go, his eyes narrowed at her, "I heard what you did woman, are you insane?"

Sakura almost regretted telling him to let her go, she wasn't sure if she liked the desperately clingy Madara or the condescending one better at this point.

"I am not insane, I wish people would stop saying that." She huffed.

"Your team told me what happened, they told me what happened the first time you touched that damned stone then that you went back and did it again...alone! Why?" He demanded.

"I had to, it was the only way. I saved everyone though." She added meekly.

"So I hear." He said, his eyes dropping to her hands.

Sakura looked at her hands, there were light bandages over them, they had been burned, she realized, by the god tree.

"I guess I didn't come away unscathed." She said looking up at him from behind her lashes.

"There's more. " He pulled a mirror from the drawer beside the bed, lifted it in front of her face and tapped her forehead." See for yourself."

Sakura looked in the mirror, her eyes were tired, the bags hung dark under her eyes, her face was a pasty white but what he had been referring to was clear. Her rhombus on her forehead...wasn't alone, there were four, lined up to make one larger one. The diamonds were smaller than her original one and a much darker purple, almost black in color, dense.

"What is this?" She asked.

"No one knows." Madara said. " We were hoping you could tell us."

Sakura shook her head, she had no idea.

They spent the rest of the day talking about her time on the moon, how she had gotten there, what the goddess had offered her and what had happened while she had been gone, the changes that had been made and agreed upon by both clans, where their new village was going to be. Madara ate dinner with her in her room. Izuna came after dinner to visit with her and to tell her how happy and grateful he was that she was back, that she was home.

Sakura smiled as Toka Senju came to visit her the next morning with Tobirama and Hashirama. She suffered yet another lecture for her darring and carelessness from Tobirama and returned the sly smiles from Toka as the white haired man scolded her. Hashirama had brought her a bonsai plant, a sakura blooming bonai and she placed it in the window of her room. They left and were soon replaced by Kagami and Setsuna who expressed their gratitude and scolded her , though not as harshly as the others, but expressed their concerns for her health and left her with sticky buns and dango.

She spent two more days in bed at Madara's request but on the third day she absolutely refused to go back to bed after breakfast and you could hear the screaming match for miles.

"Think you know everything don't you!" You could hear Madara yelling.

"I know more than you do about healing and I'm telling you I'm fine damn it!" Sakura could be heard yelling just as loudly.

Izuna slid the door open to Sakura's bedroom and coughed loudly, "Ah, excuse me but could you keep it down, I'm trying to make an important decision about out new village but you're making it impossible to concentrate, Tobi Kun and I have both had to re read the same manual over twice now because of your childish bickering."

"Tobi Kun?" Sakura said amazed Izuna would use such an endearing and familiar suffix for the white haired Senju.

"Yes, it's for you actually, we are trying to figure out the best place for the hospital." Izuna smiled at her drop jawed expression.

"For me?" She asked with a smile growing on her face.

"Of course, who else is better suited to run the new village hospital?" He asked her with a wink.

Sakura turned to Madara, "you knew about this?"

"Knew, it was his idea." Izuna smirked.

"Was it?" Sakura turned to Madara once more.

"Well, who else coudl do it, you're the best fucking medic in the whole world, your words, not mine." He grinned at her.

"Madara! Thank you!" She leapt into his arms and he caught her around the waist.

"You're welcome." His lips met hers, Izuna slid the door shut leaving them alone and made his way back to the sitting room.

"She's feeling better I take it?" Tobirama asked with a smirk of his own.

"Clearly." Izuna laughed.

Madara and Sakura were married six months later at the gates of the new Uchiha compound in the newly founded village hidden in the leaves. Reto, the Kazekage was there as were all the new clan heads of their village. The Nara were there, the Hyuga were there, the Akamichi, the Yamanaka, the Sarutobi, the Inuzuka and the Abaramei clans. The Hatake clan was there, though late but in time to pour the sake and eat the food of course.

Sakura never regretted her decision to stay in the past. Her knowledge of the future and her healing prowess helped make Konoha one of the most powerful and well loved villages throughout the five nations. The alliance with Suna was one of many alliances to follow. By the birth of Sakura and Madara's third child the Leaf had signed an alliance with Kumo and Iwa as well as their already signed alliances with Bear and Rain.

There were of course other villages out there that were not officially part of their alliance but they kept to themselves. There was relative peace in the world. Izuna became the second Hokage after Hashirama, then Sasuke Sarutobi's son Hiruzen after Izuna. The Shimura clan had decided on a whim, not to join their village, there were rumours of a place called Sound, that was growing under the Shimura clans guidance but they were only rumors for now.

Sakura sat with her family in the gardens of the Uchiha compound, her new daughter on her lap, her two boys playing not far from where her and her husband sat at a stone table simliar tot he one in the old Uchiha compound.

"Are you happy dear?" Madara looked at his wife fondly.

"I am." Sakura smiled at her husband, the baby in her arms and her two boys rolling around in the grass beside them.

"I am very happy." She said.


End file.
